Light in the Dark
by Always1997
Summary: Bella Swan's older sister comes back to Forks after graduating a year before Bella comes back. This is her story. *Disclaimer: I only own my original characters like Ariana Swan and Liam Cullen and some of the plot if I add anything that was never in Twilight. I do not own anything about Twilight or the pictures that I use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I parked my car in the drive way of my father's house. I got out and ran up the few stairs up to the door. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I smiled since it has been about five years since I used the key for this door.

I walked inside and looked around. Nothing has changed. I set my keys and bag on the table in the kitchen. "Dad? Are you here?" I yelled out. There was no answer. It was almost five in the afternoon so dad would be home soon. I figured I could cook dad a nice dinner to surprise him with my homecoming.

I looked through the fridge and cabinets and found absolutely nothing. I sighed. "Typical dad." I shook my head and grabbed my things and headed out to go to the store.

I started cooking dad's favorite, steak and baked potatoes. I heard the door open and smiled happily. Dad walked into the kitchen and stopped, staring at me in surprise. I turned to him and smiled happily. "Hey dad." I waved slightly.

He smiled and walked to me and hugged me tightly. "You're back?!" I nodded and hugged him back. "Yes sir. I start at Forks hospital tomorrow." He chuckled. "That's great sweetheart."

I smiled. "I made your favorite dad. It's almost done."

"Thanks. I'm going to go wash up then." He kissed my head softly and walked down to the bathroom to wash up.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to light rain pounding against my window. I sat up and stretched. I smiled thinking about my first day working as a doctor. I got up and dressed in dark skinny jeans and a light blue button up blouse. I slipped on the black heels and grabbed my winter jacket. I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and a banana. I looked up as dad came into the kitchen. "Off to work?" I asked him. He nodded.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll probably be later than you but if not then let's go to the diner. I really want their cobbler." I told him as I headed to the door. He nodded his agreement.

I walked down to my car and got in starting it up. I drove to the hospital. Once I got there, I got out and walked inside to the front desk. I smiled brightly at the lady. "Hi, I'm Ariana Swan. I'm the new doctor. I was told to come in for my first day today." She smiled. "Of course. I'll call Doctor Cullen. He will be like your mentor for now until you can be on your own." I nodded and sat in a chair off to the side waiting for this doctor.

I looked around feeling a bit nervous. I looked up to the sound of footsteps coming this way. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at this man. He was the most gorgeous man in the world. He looked like an angel honestly.

The man stopped upon seeing me. He looked scared, relieved, and excited. But his eyes are what drew me in. his eyes were this bright golden color. But suddenly the color grew darker. He slowly walked closer to me. I stood up. He cleared his throat. "Um…miss Swan?" I nodded.

"That's me." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly. I blushed darkly and smiled slightly at him.

He smiled an award-winning smile. It took my breath away. "I'm Doctor Cullen. We'll be working together for a few weeks."

"I'm very excited." I told him smiling. "This is my first job out of college so it's also a bit nerve wracking." He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him. I walked alongside him. "What college did you attend?"

"I went to Grand Canyon University in Arizona. My mom lives there with her new husband and my sister. My dad lives here though. He's Charlie Swan, chief of police." He nodded staring at me. I blushed. "What are you staring at?" He smiled. "You're very beautiful." I blushed more and looked down. "Th-thank you." He lifted my head up with a finger under my chin. I stared up into his eyes as he looked down into mine. I felt his breath on my face as he leaned closer slowly.

He was going to kiss me. I knew him all of maybe 20 minutes and he was about to kiss me. I was going to let it happen however. He brushed his lips along mine and then pulled back. I stared up at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just needed to kiss you." I blushed and nodded. "It's perfectly okay Doctor Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle please." He told me as he took my left hand gently into his own. I smiled softly. "Okay…Carlisle." He smiled and we walked down to begin the day.

This was the day I met the love of my life and everything changed for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Carlisle and mine's one year anniversary. We've been together ever since that first day I started working at the hospital. He took me out that night and asked me to be his.

I stared up at my ceiling and sighed. It was only a few minutes after midnight and I missed Carlisle so much. He was out hunting with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. I turned over towards the window and screamed seeing Carlisle's face. I fell off my bed and sat up quickly.

Dad opened my door looking concerned. "You okay honey? I heard you scream." I nodded. "Yeah. I had a nightmare and fell off my bed."

He chuckled and helped me up. He kissed my head and said goodnight walking out. I closed my door and hurried over to my window. I opened it and smiled as Carlisle appeared in front of me. I moved so he could climb in.

I hugged him close. "I've missed you so much Carlisle." He hugged back and kissed my head softly. "I've missed you too my love." I smiled up at him.

"How was the hunting? Catch any bears?" He chuckled. "No just some mountain lions." I pulled him to my bed and laid down on it. He laid down as well and allowed me to place my head on his chest. I cuddled up close to him.

"Happy anniversary baby." I said looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "Happy anniversary Ariana." He whispered against my lips.

"I have a surprise for you at the house. Will you put on that dark blue dress Alice picked for you the other day?" He asked. I nodded and got up. "You want me to do that now?" He nodded.

I went to my closet and pulled out the dress. I smiled and walked into my bathroom and changed. I braided my hair to the side. I walked back out to him. "Is this okay?" He stood up and came to my side. "You look absolutely breath taking my love."

I blushed and kissed his cheek softly. I walked to my closet and pulled out my black flats slipping them on one by one. Carlisle's arms slipped around my waist pulling me flush against his chest. I smiled and leaned my head back against his shoulder. "Ready darling?" I nodded.

He pulled me onto his back and jumped out of my window. I giggled loving the feel of the wind on my face. He ran us to his home where all of the lights were on. He set me down and held my hand. He pulled me through the front door and up the stairs to the living room. I smiled seeing everyone there.

Rosalie came to me and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you guys. Happy anniversary to you both." She smiled at us. Rosalie was the first one that I bonded to when Carlisle brought me a few months into our relationship.

They all hugged me and congratulated us. I smiled brightly feeling happy beyond belief. There was piano music playing in the background. I turned to Carlisle seeing him smile at me. I started walking over but was stopped by Edward. He pulled me out to the balcony and closed the door. "I want to really thank you Ariana. You are honestly the best thing to happen to all of us. We've never seen Carlisle so happy before. You're like a mother to us." I smiled feeling tears in my eyes.

"Oh thank you Edward. You have no clue how much that means to me. I love Carlisle with all of my heart. I think of all of you as my children. I love all of you. I couldn't imagine my life without any of you in it." I hugged him and kissed his cheek softly.

We walked back inside. I walked to Carlisle and pulled him down gently kissing him softly. "I love you Carlisle Cullen." He smiled and pulled me close. He held out a key in front of my face. I looked at it in shock. "What is that?" He chuckled. "It's a key darling."

I looked up at him. "It's a key to this house. I want you to move in." He said staring down at me. I smiled brightly and nodded. I took the key gently from him.

Alice came bounding up to us and hugged me tightly but not too tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Thank you for being here for Carlisle." I smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked downstairs to the kitchen of my dad's house. I smiled seeing my dad. "Morning daddy." He smiled. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"It's my one year anniversary with Carlisle. There's also something that I want to talk to you about." I sat down. "Um…so Carlisle has asked me to move in with him. And I said yes."

He stared at me for a while. "I think you're a little too young to be moving out like this." I frowned. "Dad I'm 22 years old. I can do what I want. I love Carlisle. I want to move in with him. I love his kids like they were my own. I will be moving in with him today." I stood up. "I'm a grown woman now dad. I need to live my life."

He sighed and looked down at his hands on the table. "I won't be here until late this afternoon. I have to pick Bella up from the airport."

I turned to him. "What? Bella's coming?" He nodded. I smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to see her again."

He stood up and nodded. He walked out without saying anything else. I frowned and sighed. I walked back up to my room to see Carlisle sitting on my bed. He stood up and walked to me, pulling me into his arms. "It's going to be okay. He'll come around to the idea." I nodded and hugged him.

"I have the day off so I'll start packing and maybe move a few boxes to the house." I mumbled into his chest. I felt him nod and kiss my head. "I have the afternoon shift so I'll help you pack until then." I shook my head and pulled away to look up at him.

"You, Mr. Cullen, need to go to the house and make room for my things." I said smiling. He chuckled and nodded. "Yes ma'am." I pulled him by his tie down to me and kissed him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

He walked us back to the bed and fell down on it pulling me on top of him. I giggled and straddled him. I pecked his lips a few times. "You have to go so I can pack. Otherwise I'll never get it done. I need to finish before Bella gets here this afternoon. This is the only other room in this house and she's going to need it." He sighed but smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later this evening then." He kissed me and then was out of the house in a flash.

I smiled happily and got up. I started going through things and packing what I would need. I jumped in shock hearing a bang near my window. I looked seeing Jasper. I stood up and walked over. "You okay?" He nodded. I haven't talked to Jasper as much since I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you need help packing." He said in his southern accent. He was so polite and a bit shy. I smiled and nodded. "As long as you're comfortable being around me then of course you can help." He smiled and nodded. I explained to him what I needed packed and helped him.

We finished before noon which was good. I turned to him. "How do you feel about Carlisle and I? I haven't talked to you or anything because I don't want to cause you any pain."

He smiled and sat down next to me. "Your blood doesn't appeal to me in all honesty. I want to protect you. We all thought Carlisle would never find his soul mate. We thought he did a century or two ago. This woman was terrible. She was cheating on Carlisle but he wouldn't believe it. So we had to show him. He was devastated. We're glad we have you. We all think of you as our mother."

I sniffled and wiped a stray tear away. "I really do love your father. I love all of you as well. I'm glad you think of me as your mother. Can I hug you?" He nodded and hugged me.

I rubbed his back softly. We pulled away smiling. "Let's get these boxes to the house shall we?" He nodded and helped me up. We started packing boxes into my car. "I'll bring the rest to the house while you drive these."

I nodded. "Be careful Jasper." I kissed his head softly and got in my car to start driving to the house that would become my new home with the people who became my family.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a bedroom that wasn't mine. I smiled realizing that I moved in with the love of my life. I turned onto my right side to see Carlisle reading in a chair by the open balcony doors. He looked amazing. He was just wearing a pair of jeans with no shirt since I was wearing it. I got up out of bed and walked to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Morning my love." I smiled and sat on his lap. "Morning baby." I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned a bit. Carlisle kissed my head softly and stroked my bare thigh. "Slept well?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Do you know what time I need to be at the hospital?" I asked tiredly. I felt him nod. "You need to be there before three this afternoon. So we have about six hours before you need to go. The kids are at school. We're all alone now."

I looked up to see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled and kissed him softly. I pulled away and stroked his cheek softly. "Do you remember the night we first said 'I love you' to each other?" He nodded.

~~ Flashback~~

Carlisle opened the front door for me. I walked in smiling at him. We were going to have dinner at his house and then watch movies for the night. I followed him up to the kitchen where the table was set for a romantic evening.

There were two place settings with two candles in the middle of the table. I smiled. "It's beautiful Carlisle." He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat in the opposite chair after he served the pasta.

I ate neatly. As I watched him, I noticed that he would pick up a fork full of food but then suddenly, there was a blur and then nothing would be on the fork. He didn't eat the pasta though. I frowned and looked down.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" I looked up at him. "What are you?" He looked taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

I sighed and set my fork down. "You don't eat. You're skin is cold Your eyes aren't a normal color. You're extremely beautiful. You're kids are the same and yet none of you are actually related except for Jasper and Rosalie. You aren't human are you?" He frowned and shook his head slowly.

I got up and walked to him. I sat in his lap and made him look up at me. "No matter what you are, I still love you." He stared up at me in shock. "You…you love me?" I blushed and nodded. "Yes. I am in love with you Carlisle Cullen."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you too Ariana Swan." I closed my eyes feeling relieved that he felt the same way. He sighed and pulled away. "My family and I…we're vampires. But we only feed on animals. We don't want to be monsters. We don't want to be damned. None of us would ever hurt you either Ariana."

I frowned and held his head in his hands. "You listen to me Carlisle. You and your kids are not monsters. You are not damned either. You hunt animals because you don't want to hurt anyone. You save people Carlisle. I think all of you are so far from being considered monsters or damned. And I love each and every one of you so much."

He smiled slightly and kissed my lips softly. "You mean the world to me Ariana. I don't know what I would do without you."

~~End Flashback~~

I smiled down at him. "I love you even more now." I leaned down and kissed him. I never will get tired of kissing him.

I squeaked jumping up hearing the front door slam. We both got up and walked down to see Edward packing. I frowned and walked up to him. "Edward…what's wrong? Where are you going?"

He frowned and stopped. "I'm leaving for a bit. Today…I almost slipped. There's a new girl. Her blood…she's my blood singer." His eyes were filled with regret, fear, and happiness. I sat next to his suitcase.

"Talk to us Edward. What happened exactly?" And he continued to tell us what happened. I frowned. "Okay…you take all the time you need Edward. Just promise that you'll come back soon." He nodded and hugged me. He then left.

I sighed and turned to Carlisle. "It's my sister. She's Edward's blood singer." I played with my hands until Carlisle grabbed them in both of his. "It's going to be okay. Edward wouldn't hurt her. Especially since she's his blood singer. You're mine and look at us. I think we're doing perfectly fine."

I smiled up at him. "How do you resist me then?" He smiled and kissed my hands. "Centuries of practice. It still hurts. But it's bearable." He pulled me up and held me close.

"He'll be back soon. He just needs to hunt until he thinks he can handle it." I nodded and laid my head on his chest. "I should go see Bella today then. I'll take the day off and go to my dad's once school lets out."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay darling. Just be careful of course." I nodded. "Always am baby." He chuckled and kissed my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about eight that night. I pulled up to my dad's house and parked. I grabbed my bag and got out walking up to the house. I unlocked the door and walked in. "Dad? I'm here!" I yelled out locking the door back. I walked into the living room to find dad watching a game.

I sighed and smiled. He looked up once a commercial came on. "Hey Ari. What are you doing here?"

"Since I didn't come yesterday like I said, I took the day off so I could come and visit. Carlisle had the night shift and the kids are studying so I decided to come visit." I told him sitting down. "Where's Bella?"

"She's up in her room. I think doing homework or something." He said turning back to the game. I smiled and got up. As I passed behind the couch I kissed his head. I headed up the stairs and peeked through Bella's door. She was talking to mom. I barged in and smiled.

"Hey mom!" I yelled into the phone sitting on Bella's bed. "Oh my baby! Why haven't you called me?! It's been months! Your dad said that you've been dating this handsome doctor. Who is he? Is he rich? How handsome is he? How long have you been dating?" I giggled.

"Mom…we've just had our one year anniversary yesterday. I moved in with him yesterday as well. I really love him. He has a few kids but I love them like they were my own." I told her and smiled at Bella.

"Well that's good. Anyway, tell me more about your school Bella. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys?" Mom asked. I could just picture her smile. "Are they being nice to you?"

I stared at Bella knowing she was thinking of my family. "They're all very welcoming."

"Uh oh. Tell me all about it." Mom said. "It doesn't even matter." Bella said pushing her binder away. "I have homework to do. I'll talk to you later." Bella hung up.

I sighed. "So what happened at school today? I heard that you had some sort of confrontation with Edward Cullen."

She looked at me. "How did you know about that?" I smiled and shrugged. "I have my ways." She sighed. "Nothing happened. He made his dislike very clear."

I frowned and hugged her. "Well I'm glad you're here. You can keep Charlie company since I moved out." She smiled and nodded. "Why did you move out?"

"I moved in with my boyfriend. He asked me yesterday since it was our anniversary. I'm not going to be far. It's not really in town but it's close enough. You'll be visiting really soon I'm guessing." She nodded. "Don't let Edward get you down either." I hugged her again.

"I have to go since it's late. You should be heading to bed since you have school tomorrow." She groaned. "I hate school Ari." I smiled and stood up. "I know you do."

I walked down after closing her door. Dad was sleeping on the couch. I smiled and shook him awake. "Dad I'm leaving and you need to head to bed. You're going to fall off the couch." He nodded tiredly and got up. I hugged him. "I'll try to come visit soon." He nodded and went upstairs.

I walked out of the house locking the door. I got in my car and drove home. All of the lights were on as usual. I parked in the garage and got out. Jasper was waiting at the door. I smiled up at him. "Hey. What's up?"

He took my bag for me and I followed him into the house. Alice, Rose, and Emmett were all sitting in the living room. I stopped and sighed. "What is this about guys?"

Rose stood up. "Where's Edward?"

"He left for a few days. He's in pain and he just needed to get away. He'll be back though." I told them. I sat down and took my heels off.

"It's because of her isn't it? That new girl." She growled out.

"Rose. That new girl is my sister. You can't blame everything on her. it may be her fault in some way. But don't hate her when you don't even know her." I told her angrily.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Bella's going to be a huge part of our lives so we all might as well just be friendly to her." Alice said smiling. I smiled. "What did you see Alice?" I asked.

She shook her head smiling. "Not telling." She sang out dragging Jasper upstairs. I giggled and stood up. "I'm going to bed. And you Rose. Please, just ignore her if you don't like her. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me.

I walked upstairs to the room I share with Carlisle and close the door. I stripped down and walked into the closest. I looked through my pajamas only to find silk lingerie. "Alice!" I yelled. I heard her bell like laughter through the door. I shook my head and looked through the pieces of lace.

I decided to just be brave and slipped on the light blue piece. "I'm so going to kill you Alice." I said softly. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me. I turned the lights off and sighed. I closed my eyes and though of Carlisle until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a start. I looked to my left and sighed out when I saw Carlisle reading. I turned and curled up into his side. "How long have you been back?" I asked.

He set his book down and pulled me onto his lap. "Just about two hours or so. I didn't want to wake you." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"What are you wearing darling?" He asked. I blushed. "Alice took all of my pajamas and replaced them with lingerie. So I said screw it and put this on. Does it look bad on me?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes were black.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I think you look very sexy and gorgeous." I giggled and leaned up. My lips connected to his in a passionate kiss. He turned so I was laying on the bed and he was on top of me. He trailed kisses down to my neck. I moaned softly and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands trailed over my sides landing on my hips.

I heard a tear and sat up. "Alice will be furious with you." He shrugged. "I can buy you many more like this if you wish." He kissed my lips again. I fell back and unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands over his chiseled chest. "Why do you have so many clothes on?" I whispered. He chuckled and the next second he was completely naked before me.

I blushed and stared up at him. He stared right back. "Are you ready for this Ariana? I…I don't want to hurt you either. I don't know if I can completely control myself once we start." He said stroking my cheek softly.

"I know you won't hurt me Carlisle. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters right?" He nodded and kissed me.

We heard doors slam and laughed. "I guess we're totally alone now."I whispered. He smiled and nodded. Carlisle and I made love the rest of the night not caring if anyone heard us.

My eyes opened up to sun light streaming in from our balcony doors. I sighed and slowly sat up. I felt very sore. I stretched slowly and looked around. Pillows were ripped and feathers were all over the place. I giggled and looked to the door to see Carlisle standing there with a tray full of food.

I smiled and bent down to pick up his shirt from last night. I slipped it on and sat up leaning against the headboard. "Morning Carlisle." I said softly. He got onto the bed and kissed my lips softly. "Morning my sweet love." I smiled and looked down at the tray.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said and started eating. "Are you and the kids going to be able to go out today?" I asked looking at the weather outside.

"It's only 6 and the news said it should be cloudy by the time the kids leave for school." He said sitting next to me. I nodded. I turned to him. "Did you get any jokes when you went down?" I asked him. He nodded laughing.

"Emmett of course." I smiled and nodded. "I'll get him back." I told him.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I did the main things and then got in the shower. I shaved and washed my hair. I hummed softly getting out. I dried off and walked out to the closet. I slipped on matching bra and underwear. "Carlisle?" I asked. "Hm?"

"Will you ever change me?" I looked through my outfits for something nice to wear. Carlisle ran into the closet to stare at me. "Do you want me to?" I looked at him. "I know I want to spend forever with you. I know that I don't want you to watch me grow old as a bat while you stay perfect."

He walked to me and kissed me softly. "If you want me to change you then I will. Give me a year or two and I will." I smiled and nodded. "Okay. Just as long as it's before my 24 birthday." He nodded.

I slipped on a black pencil skirt and red blouse. I looked through my shoes and sighed. "Alice where are those ne-" I jumped seeing Alice behind me holding the shoes I was talking about. "I borrowed them yesterday." I smiled and slipped them on. "Thanks. Shouldn't you be heading to school?" She nodded. "On my way now." She ran out and I went back in to the bathroom to put my hair into a bun.

Carlisle walked in and smiled at me. "You're absolutely beautiful Ariana." I smiled and blushed. "Thank you Carlisle."

"Edward called. He said he'll be home by the end of the week." He said leaning against the wall behind me. I nodded. "I hope he's okay."

I turned to face Carlisle and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I want to take you out tonight. Alice and Rose will help you get ready when you get off." I nodded and pulled away. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later then."

I walked out to head to work for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the house after my long shift at the hospital. Alice showed up in front of me smiling. I shook my head. "Alice please not now. I'm so tired after today. Can it at least wait until I get something to eat?" She sighed. "Fine. But hurry. Carlisle said he wanted you ready soon."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to fix a small snack of fruits. I groaned seeing both Rosalie and Alice sitting at the counter waiting on me. "Would you guys like to do this then?" I pointed to the knife and fruit. Rose stood up and had a bowl of fruit cut into pieces in five seconds.

I took it and started eating as they pushed me upstairs into their room. "Where's Carlisle taking me anyway?" Alice looked for something for me to wear while Rose started on my hair.

"Carlisle said not to tell since it's a surprise." Alice said not looking at me. I sighed and continued to eat. "Bella keeps looking at us trying to figure out why Edward isn't there." Rose said.

"Well it's up to Edward to tell her anything or not. It's his problem so let him figure it out. Don't interfere Rosalie."I told her sternly. "Of course _mom_."

I giggled. "You guys don't have to call me that. And besides, it's a little weird since Carlisle and I aren't even married." I looked down. Alice sat on her couch across from us.

"Do you want to marry Carlisle?" She asked. I nodded. "Of course I want to. He's the love of my life. I wouldn't want anyone else to be waiting at the end of the aisle for me."

She smiled and held up the outfit I would be wearing. "It's gorgeous Alice." I told her. Rose finished my hair and started on my makeup. "Don't put too much on. Carlisle hates when I wear makeup. He says I'm beautiful without any on."I told her.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Do you ever think about kids?" I asked them both. Rose stiffened. "I wanted children before all of this. Why do you ask?" I shrugged. "I want them but I know that vampires can't have kids. What about adopting though? Is that okay for us?"

"Don't worry about that right now Ariana. Carlisle will be up here in a minute to get you." Alice said smiling and handing me the outfit.

I took it and walked into the bathroom. I changed into it. The outfit was a strapless black dress with a dark blue jacket. Alice handed me dark blue flats once I walked out of the bathroom. I slipped them on and twirled for them. "How do I look?"

They smiled. "Perfect!" Alice said excitedly. There was a knock on the door and Alice opened it. Carlisle stood there wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt with dress shoes. I smiled at him. He looked me up and down and smiled. He walked towards me and took my hands. "You look lovely."I smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He kissed my hand like the gentleman that he is and held his arm out for me. I took it gently. "Where are we going?" I asked walking out of the house with him. "It's a surprise." He said laughing as I pouted.

He opened the passenger side door of his car for me and helped me in. I buckled up and smiled as he got in. "Is it in town?" I asked and lowered the radio while he started driving.

"No it isn't." He said. He leaned over and took my hand. I intertwined our fingers and smiled.

He drove out of Forks and into a town that I didn't know. I looked around. He drove out of that town and into the forest. I turned to him. "Where are we going Carlisle?" I asked again. He chuckled and pointed in front of him. I turned back and gasped in surprise.

We were driving up to a beautiful little cottage in the middle of the forest. "What is this place?" I asked looking at him as he stopped the car. "It's sort of our own get away place. If we ever need time to ourselves without the interference of the others then we can go here." He said.

He got out and got to my door in a second. He held his hand out and I took it getting out of the car. We walked up to the door and he opened it. I walked in first and looked around. "It's amazing Carlisle." I turned to him smiling.

He was staring at me. "What are you staring at exactly?" I asked crossing my arms. He smiled. "I'm staring at the woman who made my life worth living." I smiled and walked to him. I took his hands and he pulled me to him gently. He lifted me up bridal style and ran up to the second floor.

I laughed happily. He walked into a room. I looked around and it was a bedroom. "Ahhh I see what you did there. You only want me for the sex." I said jokingly and pouted. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"That's not the only reason. I want you because you make me happy. You make me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years. My world revolves around making you happy with me." He said setting me on the bed gently. I smiled and kicked off my shoes.

"What are we going to be doing in this house tonight Carlisle?" I asked and moved to the head of the bed. He climbed on after taking his shoes off.

He grabbed a remote from the side table and pressed a button. The TV came on showing my favorite movie, The Memoirs of a Geisha, getting ready to play. I smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you." I told him.

He smiled and pulled me so I was on his lap with my head on his shoulder. He pressed play on the movie. He wrapped a blanket around me and held me close. I watched the movie with him until my eyes decided it was time to close and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed and got dressed. Carlisle and I had to go into work at the hospital today since they were short on staff. I walked out and went down to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. Carlisle was there cooking.

I smiled and sat at the counter. "Morning my vampire boyfriend." Carlisle chuckled and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me. I ate quickly and ran up to brush my teeth. I did that quickly and ran down to the front door. Carlisle was waiting for me holding my jacket.

I slipped it on and frowned at the rain. "It's really bad today." We walked out and he opened an umbrella. "It's going to stop this afternoon." He said and held me close under the umbrella. He opened the car door for me. I got in and he was in there with me within a second.

He started driving. I grabbed his hand and held it. He smiled and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled and leaned back to watch the scenery out of the window.

I ran into the room Bella was supposed to be in and sighed seeing Carlisle checking over her. I walked up and touched dad's arm. "Hey. Bella what did you do? I heard from one of the nurses that you got into a car accident." I said and went over to Carlisle.

He smiled at me and continued to look over Bella's chart. "It was nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I feel fine." She said.

I sighed and turned to Carlisle. "Is she actually fine?" I asked him. He nodded. "She is. There's no head trauma or anything." I sighed and nodded.

"It would've been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way." Bella said. I closed my eyes tightly. Damn it Edward.

"Edward? You're boy?" Dad asked. I sighed and nodded. "Yea dad."

"Yea it was amazing. I mean he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Bella said.

"Sounds like you were very lucky."Carlisle said smiling at her. I hugged Carlisle before he left. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I need to see you out there to talk. Edward and Rosalie are coming too." He whispered to me. I nodded and pulled away.

Carlisle left and I turned back to dad and Bella. "I didn't know you were with Dr. Cullen."Bella said looking at me. I nodded. "Yea. He's the guy I'm dating. Which is why I told you to not worry about Edward. He's a bit shy sometimes." I told her. "I have to go guys. I need to get back to work." I kissed dad's cheek and walked out.

Carlisle grabbed me pulling me close. I giggled and turned to face him. "You scared me." I told him. He smiled and kissed me softly. "Let's go down. Rosalie is waiting for us." I nodded and walked down with him holding his hand.

We walked over to Rose who was talking angrily with Edward. "Hey…it's not Edward's fault Rosalie. Even if it would've been okay, she could have spilt blood. Jasper would have gone crazy and exposed you anyway. So be grateful that Edward saved her." I told her. She glared.

"This isn't just about you Edward. It's about all of us." She said. I sighed and held Carlisle's hand tighter. Carlisle sighed. "I think we should take this into my office."

I looked up and saw Bella. I smiled softly at her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Edward. Carlisle pulled Rose to walk with us further down the hall.

"This could involve the Volturi. Which could cause trouble for us since Ariana is here. They would make us turn you before you wanted to." Rosalie said. I frowned. "But it was better for him to save her. One of you would have gone crazy if you even smelt her blood on the cement." I told her gently.

"He won't tell her about what you are anyway. I'm sure that he will just leave her alone now." I said. Carlisle lifted our hands and kissed it. I smiled. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off and head home with Rose." I told him. He nodded and hugged him.

Rose sighed and turned away a bit to give us privacy. "Be safe love." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and nodded.

I pulled away and turned to Rose. "I need to go up and get my things. I'll be right back though." She nodded. I walked up the stairs to go to my office and grabbed my bag. I walked down and went to her. "Let's go home." We walked out of the hospital and to the car. Once inside, she drove us home where the others were waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rosalie! That's enough! I'm tired of you talking about my sister like that! She has done nothing to you and yet you continue to talk bad about her!" I yelled getting frustrated. She glared and sat back.

I stood up and looked at them all. "I swear. All of you are more than a century years old and you are acting like five year olds! This is Edward's life. If he wants to freaking stalk her then let him! It's his damn blood singer not yours! You all have mates and he's been lonely for quite some time now. Let him have this one thing."

Carlisle stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "You need to go to sleep Ariana. This is causing you too much stress and you could get sick if you don't stop and relax. I'll continue to talk to them."He said softly into my ear. I nodded and kissed his jaw. I pulled away and walked upstairs to our room to go to sleep.

I stripped and slipped on one of Carlisle's shirts. I got into bed pulling the covers around me tightly. I turned the lights off and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

My eyes opened slowly. I yawned and stretched in bed without getting up. I sneezed twice really loudly. I groaned. I felt like someone hit me with a truck. I felt someone's cold hand on my forehead. I looked up seeing Edward.

I smiled weakly. "Hey. Why aren't you at school?"

"You're burning up Ariana. School doesn't start for another hour. Carlisle isn't here. He had the morning shift. Rose and Emmett are staying since we have that field trip." He said and pulled the blankets off me. I shivered. "Nooo… give me the blankets back." I said.

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm going down and I'll get Rose or Emmett to get you something to eat. They'll call Carlisle if you need him." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt so tired.

I fell unconscious into a nightmare filled sleep.

I screamed loudly and jumped up. I looked around me in panic. Carlisle. Where was he?! "Carlisle!"I screamed out scared beyond belief. He couldn't be gone. No way.

Rosalie came in as soon as I screamed. "Hey shh…"She held me. "Call Carlisle. I need him here. Now." I said shaking. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

I didn't hear their conversation because my eyes kept darting around in fear. I was shaking terribly.

About ten minutes later, Carlisle came running through the door. He ran to my side and picked me up. He held me close to him. I cried into his shirt and clung to him. "I was so scared! You…you left! I didn't know what to do!"I cried into him. He held me and rocked me.

He just let me cry and ruin his shirt with my tears. He kept stroking my hair and whispering that it was okay.

I sniffled and hugged him close. "Can you tell me what happened Ari?" He asked softly. I shook my head. "Don't make me relive it. Please?" He nodded.

He lifted my head up and wiped my tears away gently. "Are you okay now?" I nodded and leaned up. I kissed his lips softly. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer. "I'm so glad that you don't get sick. Otherwise you would be getting all of my sick germs right now." I told him smiling. He chuckled and hugged me close.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days, I was in bed because I was sick with the flu. Carlisle stayed by my side the entire time. I turned to face him and watched him read. He smiled softly knowing I was watching him. I got out of bed and walked to him. I sat in his lap and hugged him close.

"I'm so bored Carlisle. I'm tired of sitting in bed all day." I told him. He chuckled and rubbing my thighs softly. "What would you like to do then sweetie? I'm all yours today. The forecast is sunny all day so all of us are stuck here for the day." I grinned and got up quickly.

I changed into shorts and a tank top. I slipped on hiking boots. I turned back to him grinning excitedly. "Let's go hiking." He laughed and changed quickly. He picked me up and ran downstairs. "We're going hiking. I have my cell if any of you need us." Carlisle said walking out the back door.

I laughed and squirmed. "Set me down you big goof!" I told him. He smiled and put me down gently. I grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers. We walked for hours in the forest. We talked about anything and everything.

"Carlisle…have you thought about having kids? I mean like adopting them." I asked looking up at him. He shrugged. "I never thought about it since I never had a mate. But… I have you now." He grinned down at me. "Do you want to adopt? Because we can once you get your thirst under control when I turn you." I nodded. "I'd like that very much."

He bent down and threw me over his shoulder gently. I squealed and giggled. "Hey!" He laughed and continued walking. I smirked staring at his butt. "You must have worked out before you were changed because you have a really nice butt Doctor Cullen." I said.

He laughed loudly and slapped my butt lightly. "So do you Mrs. Cullen." I froze when he said that. He stopped and set me down gently feeling me stiffen up. He looked me in the eyes. "If you don't want that then we don't have to. We can stay like th-" I cut him off by jumping on him and kissing him lovingly.

"Of course I want that Carlisle. I want everything with you." I told him smiling. He smiled and kissed me again. I groaned hearing his phone. "Way to ruin the moment."I said as he answered the phone. He frowned. "Yea we'll be there soon." He said and then hung up.

"We have to head to the police station. You're dad's friend, Waylon Forge, was murdered." He said. I frowned. "What?" He pulled me onto his back and ran back to the house. We both changed to clothes that were suitable for work. We got in his car and he drove us to the police station.

I got out as soon as he parked. I ran inside and found dad sitting at his desk. I went over and hugged him. "I'm sorry dad." He hugged back. "It's okay."

I sighed and looked to Carlisle. He nodded gently at me and went to the back to check out the body. I frowned and looked down at dad. He held out a can of pepper spray. "Just carry it Ariana. I'm giving one to Bella as well. It'll give me some reassurance."

I sighed and nodded. I took the can and put it in my purse.

After a few minutes, Carlisle came out. I hugged my dad bye and walked to Carlisle. We walked out together and saw Bella and Edward. I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head gently. "Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body." Carlisle said. I could tell that Edward was reading Carlisle's mind. "He died?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded and squeezed my hand gently. "How?"

"Animal attack." He replied. He looked at Edward as he said it. "Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason?"

He nodded again. "Most likely." I frowned. "Bella, dad's pretty shook up about it. I went in already but you should go see him too. Comfort him." I told her.

"Okay." She said and went up the stairs. She turned back to look at Edward. "I'll see you later." She went inside the building.

Carlisle walked us to his car as Edward got into his. We drove home to discuss this as a family.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on the couch taking off my jacket. "So it was a vampire then?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "A nomad. Most likely more than one."

I frowned. "My dad is out hunting it. He could get hurt Carlisle." I said in fear. He nodded. "I know. I think they are heading out of town though. It seems like they are trying to lead the police away."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. He hugged me. "Don't worry. Your dad will be fine Ariana." I nodded and leaned back. He pulled me close. "I need to call Bella." I got up and ran into the kitchen to grab the house phone. I dialed Bella's number.

It rang for a while until finally she answered. "Bella! Did I see correctly earlier? Were you with Edward Cullen? My boyfriend's son?"

She laughed awkwardly. "Um…yea. He found me in Port Angeles. He saved me actually." I smiled. "Well it seems like Edward is your personal hero."

She sighed. "I have to go Ari. I have some research to do. I'll call you later though." She hung up. I frowned and walked back into the living room.

Alice froze up suddenly. Jasper ran to her. "What is it Alice?" He asked worriedly.

I sat next to Carlisle. Alice smiled brightly. "Bella's going to figure it out soon. She'll confront Edward about it and everything. He'll bring her here for a formal meeting this weekend. I smiled. "Well that didn't take long." I said.

Rose got up angrily and walked upstairs slamming her door. I sighed. Carlisle pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head softly. I smiled.

"Take me up to bed?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and picked me up bridal style. He ran up to our room and laid us down on the bed. He stripped me down to my underwear and bra and took off the shirt he was wearing. He slipped it on to me and buttoned up a few so my bra wasn't showing. He kissed my head and pulled the covers over me.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes. He stroked my hair until I drifted off to sleep.

I walked downstairs straightening out my outfit. I collided with a hard chest. I looked up and smiled at Carlisle. "Hey there." I said. He picked me up and went into the recreation or game room. He set me on the sofa and pulled up a game of chess.

"We have the day off so I decided I would whisk you away for the day. No one will bother us." He said smiling at me.

I set up the chess board. "Just to let you know, I'm the best at chess." I said smirking at him. He laughed and nodded. "You first darling."

I moved my first piece. He moved his without hesitation. I smiled and moved another piece. We went back and forth until I won the game. I jumped up. "Oh yea! I'm the best!" I did a little dance. Carlisle was laughing at me. I giggled and jumped onto his lap.

I smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "I love you so much Carlisle Cullen." He bumped my nose with his. "I love you so much more Ariana Swan." He pressed his lips to mine sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed looking at the calendar in our room. My birthday was coming up soon. 23 years old. One more year and then I would make Carlisle change me if he didn't do it before then.

Carlisle came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. He swept my hair over my right shoulder and kissed my neck softly. "What's wrong love?" He asked with his lips grazing my shoulder.

"My birthday is soon." I told him and looked at ourselves in the mirror. I smiled at him through the mirror. "Edward's bringing Bella today." He said. I nodded. "I know. I'm so excited. We're going to make Italiano for her. And for myself of course." I told him.

"We should head down to start then." He kissed my cheek and pulled me downstairs with him.

I ordered Emmett to start cutting up vegetables. Rose would hold a bowl that would contain a salad. I was grating cheese. Carlisle was cooking the meat. Alice and Jasper were out hunting so Jazz would be okay when Bella got here.

I smiled happily. "This is exciting." I told them. Rose rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Is she even Italian?" Rose asked. "Her name's Bella." Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing. I giggled and shook my head. "No guys."

"I'm sure she'll love it anyway guys." Carlisle said. I smiled at him.

"Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human." Rose sang.

I smiled watching Edward and Bella come into view. I ran up and hugged her. "Bella. So glad you could make it. We're making Italiano."

"Bella as you know, this is Ariana. She's sort of our mother for all intents and purposes." Edward said. I giggled. "Don't listen to him Bella."

"You've given Ariana an excuse to use the kitchen for someone other than herself." Carlisle said. I smiled. "Thanks honey." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and winked at me.

"I hope you're very hungry." I told Bella. She nodded. "Absolutely."

"She already ate." Edward said. Rose broke the bowl. I sighed and turned to her. "Rose…"

"It's cause I know you guys don't eat." She said trying to explain herself. Emmett moved to Rose's side and Carlisle came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him.

"That's very considerate of you Bella." I told her. "I still have to eat so don't worry about it next time." I said smiling softly trying to ease the tension.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward told Bella. "Yea. Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us. Especially Ariana." Rose said angrily. I sighed. "Rose. Enough."

"I would never tell anybody anything." Bella told her. "She knows that." Carlisle said.

"Yea, well the problem is, you two have gone public now, so…" I shot a glare at Emmett. He shut up. "No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rose said walking closer to her.

"Badly. As in, I would become the meal." Bella said looking down.

I laughed. "Oh Bella." The others smirked or tried to hide their laughs. "They're not into you sweetie. Don't worry. Besides, Edward would kill anyone who even thought of trying to hurt you." I told her.

Carlisle squeezed my hip slightly. I smirked up at him. "What?" I asked innocently.

Then Alice came into the room followed by Jasper. I smiled. "Hi Bella." She said walking to hug Bella. "I'm Alice." She said and hugged Bella. "Oh…you do smell good." She said backing away.

Edward looked ready to murder us all. "Alice, what are you…" She shook her head. "It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends."She said smiling.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said a little strained. I frowned worried about him.

"It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice said rubbing his chest.

"Alright, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house." Edward said looking very uncomfortable. He turned Bella around and shot us a look.

I giggled as they walked away. "They're so cute."

"I know."Alice said laughing.

"I think that went well."Carlisle said smiling.

I smiled and turned around in Carlisle's arms. "Clean this up Rosalie. Now." I said pointing to the broken bowl and spilled food.

Carlisle pulled me close and pecked my lips. "Still hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "Very." I told him. He laughed and pulled away. We continued to cook the food for me.


	14. Chapter 14

I squealed as Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Emmett Cullen put me down this instant!" I yelled laughing. The others were laughing at our antics.

He literally threw me towards Carlisle. He caught me and held me close. I giggled. "I'm so getting payback Emmett." I told him. He laughed and held Rosalie close.

I smiled and leaned into Carlisle's embrace. Alice came skipping in with Jasper right behind her. "There's going to be a thunderstorm tomorrow. Shall we set up for baseball?" She asked.

Emmett cheered the loudest. "Why not?" Carlisle said smiling. I smiled. "I'm sorry guys but I have to work tomorrow night. Besides, remember the last time I tried to be the umpire? Emmett almost broke my nose!" They laughed.

Carlisle kissed my cheek. "They put you down for the night shift? I thought you asked to be put on morning or afternoon shifts instead."

I shrugged. "They needed the extra help so I told them I would do it. It's only one shift Carlisle. I'll be fine. You guys go and have fun. But be careful." I said and kissed his nose softly. He chuckled and nodded.

I sighed and walked around the hospital since I was on break. I went downstairs and walked outside. I sat on a bench and took out my phone. It was late and they should be home by now. I called Carlisle's phone. He didn't answer. I frowned and called again. No answer again.

I shrugged. "Must still be playing." I said mostly to myself. I stood up only to bump into a woman with red curly hair. I smiled. "Oh sorry."

"My fault." She said. It looked like she sniffed the air a bit. I frowned. "Can I help you with something?" I asked trying to be polite.

She nodded. "Oh yes. You smell just like her. Maybe it'll help James to have you." She smirked.

I frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Next thing I know, all I see is blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

~Carlisle's Point of View~

"I have to go to the hospital and make sure Ariana is okay." I told them as I got into my car. I drove as fast as I could. I parked and ran in. "Is Doctor Swan in?" I asked the front desk secretary.

She nodded. "I don't know where she is though. She went outside for a break and never came back in. That was maybe an hour ago." She said.

I began panicking. I ran outside and sniffed the air. I followed her scent to a bench. Her phone was on the ground. I picked it up and smelled an unknown scent. I growled and ran to my car. I got in and drove home.

"She's gone! Someone took her!" I yelled out. I punched the wall in anger. "Damn it!"I yelled again. Jasper came to me. "Don't worry Carlisle. We'll get her back."

I nodded and turned to see Laurent. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "He's here to help us." Jasper said. I nodded and listened to what Laurent was telling us.

~Ariana's Point of View~  
I groaned as I woke up. I had a pounding headache. I went to move my hands only to find them tied up behind me. My eyes widened. I screamed. "Help!"

I squirmed around trying to get free. I looked around me and saw really close walls. A TV was set up with a camera connected. I frowned and moved so I could kick the door.

I kicked only two times before I slammed open. I screamed out. A blonde guy was standing there looking very angry. "That's a very naughty thing to do Ms. Swan. I wouldn't want to kill you before your sister arrived." I began panicking.

"What does my sister have to do with anything? Why am I here? Who the hell are you?!" I yelled at him. He smirked. "You're going to die as soon as I get Bella here." I shook my head.

He slammed the door. I felt the tears welling up and let them fall. I would never see Carlisle again. God what the hell is happening?

It felt like weeks before the door opened again. It was Bella. My eyes widened as did hers. "Ariana?" I shook my head. "No! You need to leave Bella! He's going to kill us both!" I screamed seeing James behind Bella.

He came up and pushed Bella against the wall. "To make things more entertaining…I'm going to make a little film of our time together. I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind." James said holding up a video camera. I cried quietly watching them but not being able to move.

He moved back a bit and turned the camera on. "And action. That'll break Edward's little heart." He turned the camera to me. "Who are you with then hmm? I bet it's the blonde one right? The leader…"

He turned back to Bella. "Edward has nothing to do with this!" She yelled at him.

"But he does. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue." He said backing away. I squirmed looking for a way to get out of the rope.

Bella sprayed James with her pepper spray and ran. I can't believe she ran without me! James growled and jumped in front of her. He threw her to the side. She hit her head.

I turned and got onto my knees. I managed to stand myself up and ran at James who was leaning over Bella. I tackled him. He fell to the side because he was caught off guard. He growled and grabbed me by my throat. He flung me away into mirrors. The glass broke and I laid in it. I could feel pieces of the broken glass in different parts of my body. I groaned closing my eyes in pain.

James walked back to Bella. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." Bella screamed. I don't know why because I can't seem to open my eyes. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

My breathing was becoming ragged. I felt dizzy. The light hurt my eyes. I fainted hearing James talking to someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Beeping. That's all I heard. I opened my eyes to blinding white light. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. I slowly opened my eyes again to see myself sitting in a hospital bed.

I looked around seeing dad sleeping in a chair. The door opened and Carlisle walked in. He saw me awake and ran to my side. He stroked my cheek. "God Ariana. I thought I lost you. When I went to the hospital and didn't find you…it scared me. Then I found your phone with someone else's scent around it. I found you in a pile of broken glass. You lost so much blood. I thought I was going to lose you forever." He looked so pained and ready to cry.

I frowned and reached up. I took his hand on my face and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry." My voice sounded terrible. I coughed. Carlisle handed me a glass of water. I drank from it. "Thank you." He nodded and set the cup down.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks. Bella got out of the hospital last week." He told me. I nodded. "I'm so sore." I told him. He chuckled softly.

"Can you wake up my dad please?" I asked him. He nodded and woke Charlie up. He ran to my side. "Oh baby. I thought the worst had happened. How are you feeling?" I smiled slightly. "Very sore. But I'm okay." He sighed and kissed my head. "Bella's doing good too. She's grounded though." I giggled.

After an hour of talking, Charlie left. My family walked in. I smiled at all of them. "Hey guys." They smiled. Carlisle came and sat beside me on the bed.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked. I thought about it.

"I remember going outside for my break. I called Carlisle but he didn't answer. Then a woman, with red hair, bumped into me. She said something about James and knocked me out. Then I remember waking up in a closet tied up. It felt like weeks before Bella opened up the closet. I…I don't really remember anything else." I told them.

Carlisle kissed my head. "It's okay if you don't remember." I nodded and leaned back into him. "When can I go home?" I asked. They laughed. "Hopefully tomorrow. Maybe tonight since they know we're both doctors." I nodded and closed my eyes. "Tired love?" Carlisle asked. I smiled and nodded. "So tired." He laughed and held me close as I fell asleep.

I woke up still in the hospital room but only Edward was there. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "What's up Edward?" I asked.

"I want to be with Bella…but I don't want her to have to become one of us." He said. I frowned. "She's going to either way Edward. If she wants to then it's her choice. She wants to be with you forever and the only way is for her to become a vampire."

"Will you become a vampire for Carlisle?" He asked. I nodded. "Carlisle and I plan on changing me before my 24 birthday. I want to be with him for all eternity. And he wants what I want."

He nodded and sighed. "Don't worry. It'll work itself out in the end. Just wait and see." He nodded again and smiled. "Where's Carlisle?"

"He had to fill out paperwork for your release. We're going to take you back home tonight." I nodded. "Can I get some food? I'm really hungry." He chuckled and nodded. "I'll be right back then."

He left the room and I sat there looking around. The door opened and Bella walked in wearing a cast. I giggled. "Oh wow. Look at you." I said. She smiled and came and sat in the chair next to my bed. "So Edward wants to take me to prom." I squealed. "Oh you're going to have so much fun Bella! I can't wait to see a picture of what you look like in a dress."

She glared. "So not funny Ari." I laughed. We talked until Edward came back with food and Carlisle. I smiled at Edward and Bella as they left. I turned to Carlisle and started eating. "I can go home tonight?" I asked. He nodded. "Just waiting on you to eat and then we'll get you changed and head home. The others are already planning on waiting on you hand and foot for a while." He chuckled at the thought.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with it." I finished eating and sighed. "Will you help me change? I don't think I can move that much." Carlisle nodded and helped me into the sweatpants and big t-shirt that looked to be Emmett's. I smiled. "Is this Emmett's shirt?" He nodded.

"The pants are Edward's. The doctors said not to wear anything tight so the guys thought this was better. I don't like it since their scent will be on you. I don't want my mate to be wearing another man's scent. Even if they are own sons." I laughed and hugged him. "You're so sexy when you're jealous." I kissed him softly.

"Let's go home." He nodded his agreement and helped me out to go home finally.


	17. Chapter 17

I sighed and sat on the couch with Carlisle and the boys. We were waiting on Alice and Rose to finish getting ready for the prom. But they were taking longer than humans normally do.

We looked up when we heard clicking on the stairs. I smiled and stood up with the guys. "You girls look gorgeous! Come on now! Let's get you guys in a group photo! This'll make for a great scrapbook!" I pushed them together and held my camera up to take a picture.

I smiled and waved them off with Carlisle. "Have fun! But don't come home any time soon unless you want to hear things that may scare you!" They screamed at us as we laughed. I closed the door and turned to Carlisle.

"So we have the house to ourselves finally." I told him leaning against the door. He grinned and walked up to me. He slipped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I giggled. He walked up the stairs to our room.

He put me on the bed gently. And laid on the side. "We really shouldn't with your cast." He said. I smiled. "We don't have to. We can do whatever you want to Carlisle. I'm just glad we're alone. We haven't had any alone time in days. It was killing me." He nodded.

He pulled me close and sighed. "Ariana…I want you to realize how much you mean to me. Seeing you there surrounded by a pool of your blood tore me up inside. I…I don't want you to ever leave me. It would kill me."

I looked up at him and frowned. I touched his jaw and made him look at me. "I'm not going anywhere Carlisle. The only way you will ever get rid of me is if you send me away. Which I have a feeling that you won't be saying that." I smiled. He leaned down and placed his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. Nothing could be better than this. I kissed Carlisle with all of the love and passion that I held for him.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to singing. I groaned and threw my pillow at whoever was singing so horribly. I heard laughing and opened my eyes. The entire family was there with a small cake singing happy birthday to me.

I sat up and smiled. "Awww you guys are so sweet." Carlisle sat by me and held the cake out to me to blow the candle out. I closed my eyes and thought to myself. _I wish to always be this happy with my family._ I opened my eyes and blew the candle out. They clapped.

Alice handed me a scrapbook. I smiled. "Thank you Alice. This is exactly what I was going to buy tomorrow." She giggled and nodded. "I know."

Carlisle got up and left the room. I looked at him confused. Rose handed me a piece of paper. On it said, _Follow the trail of rose petals love._ I looked up and no one was there. I frowned and got up. I slipped on pants and walked out of the room.

On the ground leading all throughout the house were rose petals. I giggled at all of the small notes taped onto the wall. They led me to the backyard. There were lights hung up around the balcony and around trees.

I walked out and smiled. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and gasped. There was Carlisle, down on one knee, holding a black velvet box with a diamond ring inside of it. "Oh my god."

"Ariana Swan…You know how much you mean to me. And you should know how much I love you. But let me explain it. Before you, my life never meant anything. Nothing about this life seemed right to me. Then you came along and everything changed. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you in the hospital lobby that I would spend my immortal life with you. And with that said I want to make it all official. Will you marry me Ariana Swan?"

I nodded. "Of course. Yes. I want to marry you so much Carlisle Cullen." He grinned and hugged me tightly. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger and kissed me deeply.

I smiled and hid my hand hoping Alice or Edward didn't tell them about the engagement. Rose and Emmett were the first to come through the door. Then Alice and Jasper. And then Bella and Edward. They stopped when they saw Carlisle and I standing in the living room.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked. I smiled and held out my left hand to show the ring.

Rose and Alice gasped. They came toward me and stared at the ring. "It's so beautiful! Carlisle kept changing his mind so I couldn't see the ring. It's perfect for you Ariana!" Alice exclaimed.

I giggled. "Thank you." They both hugged me and moved to Carlisle. The guys moved to me and hugged me as well. "It's going to be so cool to have you as our official mom." Emmett said. I smiled. "Thanks Emmett."

We celebrated for a few hours before I yawned. Carlisle picked me up and ran us upstairs. I giggled and pulled him down on top of me when he laid me on the bed. I kissed him passionately and started unbuttoning his shirt. He ripped my shirt off. I pulled away and pouted. "That was my favorite shirt Carlisle."

"I'll get you a new one." He went back to kissing my neck. I moaned and tugged the rest of his clothes off. He did the same to me. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly. We made slow and passionate love till the early morning hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's birthday was a few weeks after mine. I stood downstairs waiting for Alice to go and get Edward and Bella from upstairs. I stood next to Carlisle in a dark blue dress and matching heels. Carlisle rubbed my sides softly.

I smiled and leaned back into him. Alice came down pulling Bella. Edward followed.

Carlisle and I went towards her to hug her. "We're sorry about this. We tried to rein her in." He said. I hugged Bella tightly. "As if that was possible." I told her. "Happy birthday Bella."

Alice took pictures of us. I smiled but then started feeling queasy. I frowned and touched Carlisle's arm. "I'm going to head to the bathroom."

"Do you need me to come?" I should my head and sort of ran to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door, I threw up in the toilet. "Oh god." I whispered. I vomited again.

I slid down to my knees and clung to the toilet as I threw up. This was terrible. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I was about to open the door when there were loud bangs outside. I frowned and stayed in the bathroom just in case.

I waited a few minutes and then walked out. I walked back into the living room to see broken glass and Edward's piano broken. I frowned and walked into the dining room hearing him talking to Bella.

"I never wanted to have a party." She said. "It's not your fault." Carlisle was taking pieces of glass out of her arm.

"Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us." He said concentrating. I watched them from the doorway.

"How do you do it?" Bella asked him.

"Years and years of practice." He replied smiling. "Did you ever think of doing it the easy way?" She asked.

"No. I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless." He said finishing her stitches.

I frowned and walked in. "You're not damned Carlisle. You could never be." I said placing my hands on his arm. He smiled at me.

"She's right. It's impossible for you." She said shaking her head. "Thank you Bella. You've always been very gracious about us."

"So that's it? That's why he won't change me?" She asked talking about Edward. I sighed and sat next to her.

"Imagine the situation in reverse. If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?" Carlisle asked lighting the bandages with Bella's blood on fire.

He wrapped her arm up and she went on her way to find Edward. Carlisle came up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "How are you feeling love? I heard you throwing up in there earlier."

I sighed. "Probably just an upset stomach from eating lunch today. It was food from the cafeteria at the hospital." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get you to bed. It's been a long night for everyone." I nodded. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He set me down so I could change. I stripped and slipped on shorts and my favorite shirt of his. I laid in bed and Carlisle laid next to me. He kissed me softly. "Goodnight sweetheart." I smiled. "Goodnight."

I turned and closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep not knowing what was happening while I slept.


	20. Chapter 20

I squinted my eyes feeling the sun's rays on them. I sighed and sat up. I stretched slowly and moaned at the feeling of relaxation it gave me.

I looked around and frowned noticing the room looked a bit bare. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Carlisle's things were missing. I was turning to leave when it happened. I felt something _move_ inside of me. I placed my hand on my stomach and frowned.

"What the hell?" I looked into the mirror. My eyes widened in shock. My stomach was bigger than last night. There was a little bump where it should be flat.

I panicked and ran to my phone. I dialed Carlisle's number only for it to say that the number was disconnected. I frowned and felt my heart race in fear. I ran to each room to see it bare. Nothing was there.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. "No…no, no, no!" I ran downstairs and found a note taped to the fridge door.

 _Ariana, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I wish I could have told you goodbye. I'm sorry it had to be this way. But I'm doing this to protect you. Our numbers have been disconnected. We took everything with us. It'll be like we never existed. That way it'll be easier for you to move on. Just know that I love you with all my heart. Carlisle._

I couldn't breathe. They couldn't have just left. Not without me. I looked to my left hand and saw the ring still on my finger. I let the tears fall then. He left me when he said he wouldn't. He promised that he wanted to spend forever with me.

I bent over feeling the same movement in my stomach as earlier. I shakily picked up my phone and dialed the Denali's number. They answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" It was Kate. "Ka-Kate…" I whimpered and slid down to the floor. "I need your help. So-something's wrong. The...The Cullens left. But I swear to you Kate…I _felt_ something move inside of me. I've been feeling very sick as well."

"Ariana? What's going on? Where's Carlisle?" She asked. "They left me Kate…" I cried. "Can I come up? I don't know what to do right now." I begged.

"Yea. Can you make the drive or do you want one of us to come and get you?" She asked. I sniffled. "I'll drive up. I need the time to think about this." I hung up and went upstairs feeling numb. I packed a suitcase full of clothes to last for a while.

I walked down and got into my car without looking around. I started my car and began the love drive to Alaska to stay with the Denali's.


	21. Chapter 21

I grabbed my suitcase and walked up to the door. I knocked gently and the door opened before I even finished knocking. Kate was there with the others behind her. I fell into her crying my eyes out. She picked me up and took me to the living room. She sat us on the couch.

"Ariana what happened?" Tanya asked. I sniffled and looked up at them. "Carlisle and the others. They left. I guess they all went last night while I was sleeping. I woke up and everything was gone." I cried softly. "But then I felt this…this movement inside of me. I don't know what it is. It's scaring me." Kate came close holding her hand out.

"Can I feel?" I nodded and leaned back so she could touch my stomach. She placed her hand on my stomach gently. All of a sudden, something kicked her hand so hard that her hand flew off my stomach. My eyes widened. "What the hell?!" I panicked.

They looked at each other in confusion. "We think you may be pregnant. But how?" I frowned. "I've only had sex with Carlisle. No one else. But it's impossible for a vampire to have children."

They frowned. "It's going to be okay Ariana. You'll just stay here for now. We'll take care of you. Don't worry about anything."Carmen said. I nodded and felt more tears falling down my cheeks.

Someone shook me gently and I jumped up. I groaned in pain and held my stomach. I suddenly pulled my hand away. My stomach was a little bigger than yesterday.

I looked up to see Kate there holding a tray of food. I sat up with her help and frowned. "Thanks Kate..." She nodded and left. I ate slowly.

I pushed the tray off me and ran to the bathroom. I threw it up. I leaned against the wall and let the tears fall. "Why did they have to leave me?" I asked Eleazar. He frowned and lifted me up. He laid me back on the bed.

"We'll figure this all out Ariana. You'll be just fine." I nodded and curled up in bed.

Later, Tanya came in and handed me a glass of water. I shook my head. "I can't keep anything down. I don't want to have to throw up again." She sighed and nodded. "Are you hot or cold?"

"Cold. Can you put the heater on please?" She nodded and went out to put the heater on.

I curled up with the blankets wrapped tight around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I screamed loudly in pain and jumped up. Everyone was standing by the door looking at me. I frowned and took deep breaths. I sighed and sat up. I smelt something delicious.

"What is that smell?" I asked sniffing the air. They looked at each other. "You can smell the blood?" Kate asked.

I nodded. "It smells delicious." My eyes widened once I realized what she said. "Wait…that's blood?" They nodded.

Carmen left the room and came back in with a cup of blood. I watched her. She came to me and sat beside me. She handed me the cup. "Drink. It could help you get the nutrients that you need since you can't keep anything down."

I took the cup gently and frowned. I held my nose and drank a small gulp. I opened my eyes and smiled a bit. "It's really good."

They laughed. I drank the rest of the cup and rubbed my stomach slowly. I felt a kick and looked down at my stomach. "This is a baby…but it's a vampire/human baby. How…how am I going to be a single mom?" I asked looking up at them.

"We'll help you of course Ariana. You're family to us." Eleazar said. I smiled at them. "Thank you guys. You're probably just as scared of this as I am." They nodded. "But we'll work this all out."

I smiled and nodded. I laid back down. They left my room and turned the light off. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

It's only been a month and I'm already looking like I might explode. We think the baby will be here by the end of the month. It's October 29th. I've been stuck in bed because the baby likes to kick so much. He breaks a few bones every now and then.

"Kate!" I yelled out weakly. She came in immediately. "Yes sweetie?" She asked. I smiled softly. "I want you to do me a favor. Once I give birth….I want you to hand the baby to someone else and change me. I probably won't make it if you don't."

She frowned. "Ariana..." I shook my head. "No, do this for me. Please." She sighed and nodded. She got up and left.

I sighed and leaned back. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I kept feeling this pain in my lower abdomen. I winced and rubbed my swollen stomach.

I screamed feeling the pain even worse. Kate and Tanya ran in. "I-I think it's time!" I screamed out in pain.

They stripped the blanket away and lifted my shirt. "We're going to have to cut you to get him out. Don't worry. I'll change you as soon as he's out." Kate said.

I screamed and nodded slowly. "Just get him out already!" She sighed and cut my stomach. I screamed out at the pain.

I heard a cry and breathed out slowly. I opened my eyes to see Kate holding a baby. I smiled weakly. I started feeling faint.

Kate handed the baby to Tanya. I screamed out feeling Kate bite into me multiple times. I fainted from all the pain.

My eyes opened. I saw the dust particles floating in the air. I sat up and could see everything clearly. I could see each piece of thread in the blanket next to me.

I got up and moved to the door so quickly. It happened. I was a vampire now. I smiled and ran down the stairs. Kate stopped me and smiled. "You look amazing Ariana."

I smiled and hugged her. "Whoa. Ariana you're so much stronger than any of us right now." I giggled and pulled away. "Let's go hunt before anything else."

As soon as she said that, I felt this burning in my throat. She grabbed my hand and we ran out into the woods. We got miles away from the house when she stopped me. "Close your eyes and listen to what is out there."

I closed my eyes and listened. I heard a bear and a mountain lion. I smirked opening my eyes. I ran straight for the bear. I tackled it down and broke its neck. I sank my teeth into its neck and drank. I stood up and ran again. I fed from five more animals before I felt full.

Kate ran up to me and smiled. "Ready to see your son?" My smile widened and I nodded. We ran back to the house and walked in. Tanya was holding my baby in her arms. He looked a few months old.

I smiled brightly and gently took my baby from her. "He's so beautiful…He's only a few days old right?" I asked looking up at them. They nodded. "He's growing fast."

I looked down at my baby boy. "Liam Anthony Cullen." I said to him. He smiled a toothless smile. I giggled. "You're so cute." I whispered. "He has a talent. He can heal any wound as long as it's not fatal." I smiled and looked down at Liam.

"Wow. You're very talented then aren't you little one." He let out a cute little laugh. I smiled and kissed his head softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Liam and I stayed with the Denali's until I got my thirst under control. It took me until the middle of January to control it. Liam was walking and talking. He was so smart. He noticed things when we sometimes didn't. He asked about his father a lot. I couldn't even think about him let alone say his name.

The Denali's were a major help to us. But I felt it was time to move on. I was taking Liam back to Forks. We would live in the house until I felt we needed to move on. It was going to be just us.

I put Liam in his car seat and closed the door. I smiled and hugged each of the Denali's. "Thank you guys so much. You don't know how grateful I am to all of you." They smiled and shook their heads. "Don't worry about it. Just send us pictures of Liam every now and then. Update us on him." I nodded and got in my car.

I drove us to Forks but decided to head to my dad's. I haven't seen or talked to him in since they left.

I parked and turned to Liam. "Okay baby. We're going to see grandpa. But don't say anything about what mommy is. He doesn't know that we are different." He nodded. I got out and unbuckled him. I held him close and walked up to the door. I knocked gently. "Coming!"

Dad's boots were loud to me. He opened the door but froze seeing me. "Ariana." He sighed and pulled me into a hug tightly. I hugged back with one arm since I was holding Liam.

He pulled away and looked down at Liam. "Who's this?" I smiled slightly. "He's my son. Umm…I adopted him after...after they left."

He nodded. "Oh…okay then. Umm...I guess I'm a grandpa then." I smiled and nodded. "His name is Liam. He just turned 3 a few days ago." I told him.

He took Liam from me and smiled. He walked into the living room and set Liam down. "We'll have to get you toys to play with then won't we?" I smiled and sat on the couch. I watched my dad play with Liam.

They both looked like they were having so much fun. I looked up hearing the door open. I smiled seeing Bella. I stood up and ran to her. "Bella!" She hugged back. "Ariana."

She pulled away and stared at me. "You…you're...one of them?" She whispered. I sighed and nodded. I pointed to Liam. "He's my son." I whispered back. "I gave birth to him in October. He's also… _his_ son as well."

I sighed. "Where did you go?" She asked. "I went up to some friends of theirs. They helped me."

She nodded and went up to her room. I sat back down. Liam ran to me and hugged me. "How is Bella doing with their leaving?" I asked dad.

He sighed. "She's been having nightmares. But she started hanging out with Jacob Black. And it seemed to be working. Now she's back the way it was before Jake. They stopped hanging out for some reason." I nodded and held Liam close to me. He yawned.

"I think we should go. He's tired and probably hungry." I said standing up holding Liam's tired form.

Dad stood up and followed us to the door. He opened it as I walked out. "I'll visit often dad. I promise." I told him. He nodded and kissed my head. I walked down to my car and put Liam in gently. I got in and drove to the house that would cause me more pain than anything.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a few weeks. Liam looks to be about ten years old now. He's growing so fast and it's scaring the hell out of me. I don't know how long he'll live. I'm afraid he'll die before ever meeting his father.

I walked into the house after a long shift at the hospital. "Liam I'm home!" I heard multiple people upstairs. I frowned and ran up the stairs quickly.

I stopped upon seeing all of the Cullens except Edward in the living room. I looked to Liam. I motioned for him to come to me. He ran to me and I pulled him close. I looked up to see them all watching me with wide eyes.

"What happened to you Ariana?"Rose asked. I frowned and leaned down. I kissed Liam's head. "Go up to your room and do your homework. I'll call you down later." I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs.

I sighed and turned back to the Cullens. I sat on the couch. "Where do you want me to start?"I asked. "The beginning would be nice."

I frowned and played with my hands. "Well…after you left…I went to the Denali's. I found out I was pregnant. They helped me. I gave birth to Liam after a few weeks of being pregnant. Kate changed me right after because I probably would have died if she didn't. We stayed with them until I could control my thirst. We've been here for a few weeks now."

Carlisle frowned. "You mean you gave birth to Liam only a few months ago?" I nodded. "He's growing so fast. I don't know what's happening. He's half human half vampire. He eats human food and drinks animal blood. He prefers human food but will hunt with me maybe once or twice a month."

"Who's the father?" Emmett asked glaring. I glared back and pointed to Carlisle. "Carlisle is." They all gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"Liam! Come down here." He appeared a second or two after I yelled for him. "Yea mom?"

I sighed. "Listen closely guys. There's a strange heartbeat and it's his. He has blood inside of him. But…"I knocked on his skin. "He's rock hard like us. His temperature is closer to a vampire's though. He's very intelligent." I hugged Liam close and looked to Carlisle.

"He definitely looks like you Carlisle." Jasper said. I nodded and ran my fingers through Liam's blonde hair. "Liam…this is your father."I pointed to Carlisle. "And these are you're siblings sort of." I told him pointing to the others.

Liam frowned. "Why did you leave mom? She's been depressed all this time. She tries to pretend she's happy for me but I know she's not really happy. If you wanted to leave then why are you back now?" He crossed his arms. I frowned and looked down.

"Liam please… go back upstairs." He nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly and watched him run upstairs. I turned back to face Carlisle.

"I never wanted to leave Ariana. Please believe me. It broke my heart to leave you on our bed. I wanted to call or come see you all the time. But Edward… we all left for Edward. He made us leave. I wanted to take you with us but he said no. He said it would be protecting you if we left. I believed him. Please believe me right now. I want you back. I want to be in Liam's life. He's my son too."

I stared at him. "Carlisle…I've missed you so much. I was in so much pain from losing you and being pregnant for Liam. I had nightmares from this. You… you can't leave me ever again. Please…" I begged and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"Never again love. Never again. No matter what. I promise you this." He said. I frowned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I rubbed my back softly.

I pulled away and stared at the others. "And all of you. I swear. You better be the best siblings to Liam in the world. And no teaching him curse words or anything Emmett!" He smirked and nodded. He came up and hugged me. "We all really missed you Ariana. It wasn't the same without our mom around."

I smiled and pulled away. Liam was standing in the door staring at us. "Hey baby. So they are staying." He nodded. "Can I show them my power?" He asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded. I sat by Carlisle. "He has a talent?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Just watch." I said smiling. Liam ran out and to catch a squirrel. He broke its arm. He placed both hands over the injury and closed his eyes. He pulled his hands away to show the squirrel's arm perfectly fine.

"Eleazar said he can heal any wound as long as it's not fatal." I told them. They smiled. "I think it's because both of his parents are doctors and like to heal people." I said looking up at Carlisle. He chuckled and nodded. He held me close.

It felt so good being in his arms again. And now we would be a family. Like it should have been. I was extremely pissed at Edward. He caused all of this.

"So what happened to make you come back?" I asked. They then began to explain about the Volturi and Edward and Bella. I frowned. "Edward is so stupid. I swear. I'm going to kill him myself. He causes every one of us pain just because he hated himself."I growled. Carlisle rubbed my arms. "Calm yourself darling."

I sighed and nodded. Liam came over and smiled. "I look more like dad than you mom." He said. I smiled and nodded. "I know. You're just destined to be a ladies' man." I told him pinching his cheeks. He groaned and moved my hand. "Mom stop it!" I giggled feeling Carlisle laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

I glared at Edward and pulled Liam close to me. "I have a right mind to just pull your head away from your neck Edward Cullen." He frowned and nodded. "I know Ariana. And I'm terribly sorry to you and Carlisle."

I sighed and nodded. "Well… meet your brother Liam. I gave birth to him while you guys were away." He looked at Liam in shock. "He's half vampire half human." I told him.

"How?" I shrugged. "All I know is that I've only had intercourse with Carlisle. I got pregnant with Liam and then gave birth to him like a month and a half later. Now we're here. He grows really fast."

Liam and I stood by Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Bella was standing on the bottom few steps while Edward was further up.

"You all know what I want. And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote." Bella said looking at each of us.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Edward said. Bella turned to him. "Shut up."

I smirked. "Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister." She said walking up and hugging Bella. I smiled.

"I vote yes. It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." Jasper said smiling. I giggled and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there'd been someone to vote no for me. So, no." Rosalie said.

"I vote hell yeah." Emmett said picking Bella up and spinning her around. "We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

I smiled. "We're already family so yes. Of course." I said and hugged her. I pulled away and went back to stand by Liam.

Carlisle walked up to Bella sighing. He looked up at Edward. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked Carlisle. "You know what this means."

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle said.

I smiled softly and ruffled Liam's hair. He left to go watch football with Emmett and Jasper. I walked up to Carlisle and watched Edward leave with Bella. I sighed. "Our family. Crazy as ever huh." He smiled and nodded.

He pulled me close. "Do you still want to marry me Ariana?" He asked me quietly. I turned to look up at him. "I nodded and pulled the ring he gave me out that I put on a chain. He took the necklace off me and slipped the ring off it.

He got down on one knee smiling and holding the ring out. "Will you marry me right now Ariana Swan?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes I will Carlisle Cullen."

He stood up and slipped the ring onto my finger. "Go get a really nice dress and meet me in the car." I nodded and ran upstairs to our room. I smiled seeing all of Carlisle's things back where they should be.

I changed into a dress that was a crème color. I slipped on matching heels and ran downstairs to the car. Carlisle was already waiting in his car. I got in and smiled. He drove off. I giggled. "Where are we going?"

"To your father's house. I want to ask him for your hand in marriage. Then we'll take him with us to the court house as our witness and get married." He said smiling. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. "Sounds like a plan."


	26. Chapter 26

When Carlisle asked my father for my hand in marriage, let's just say that he was shocked.

~~Flashback~~

Carlisle and I walked into my dad's home. "Daddy?" I called out. "In the kitchen." He called back. I squeezed Carlisle's hand and walked into the kitchen with him behind me. Dad was sitting at the table eating.

He looked up at us and scowled at the sight of Carlisle. I sighed and sat down at the table. Carlisle sat next to me. "I wanted to ask you an important question Charlie." Carlisle said. Dad leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What question?" He asked looking between us.

"I want to ask for permission to marry your daughter." He said confidently. I smiled softly and looked at dad. He stared at Carlisle in complete shock. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

Carlisle squeezed my hand gently. "I wish to marry your daughter. She's the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her as my wife." Carlisle told him.

Dad continued to stare between Carlisle and I for a few minutes. "You hurt her." Dad finally said. Carlisle nodded. "I know that sir. But it was a mistake that I will never make again." Carlisle told him honestly.

Dad looked at me. I gave him a pleading look. He let out a sigh before nodding. "Yea." He breathed out. I smiled widely and hugged Carlisle. He chuckled and hugged back before pulling away.

"We're going to the court house, daddy. We want you to be the witness." I told him smiling. His eyes bulged out. "The court house?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine. Let's go then." He said standing up and walking out to the front door.

I sighed and got up taking his plate and emptying the remains in the trash before putting it in the sink. Carlisle took my hand. We followed my dad out of the house to drive to the court house.

~~End Flashback~~

Carlisle is driving us to our honeymoon location. He called the family to tell them that we would be out for a week or two. I turned my head and looked over at Carlisle. He was staring at the road. I could see his lips curve into a smile. "What are you staring at love?" He asked not looking at me.

I smiled and intertwined our fingers together. "Nothing." I turned back to stare out the window. "Where are we going Carlisle?" He smiled and squeezed my hand gently. "I already told you. It's a surprise. I won't tell you no matter how many times you ask me Ari." I giggled and nodded.

I turned the radio on and put the volume a little louder. Not too loud to where we wouldn't be able to hear each other if we were whispering.

I looked back over at Carlisle. "I love you." I told him quietly. He glanced at me smiling. "I love you too." He picked up out intertwined hands and kissed the back of mine.


	27. Chapter 27

When Carlisle pulled up to the cabin that we came to for a date, I smiled brightly. "You could have told me that this is where we would be." I told him as we got out of the car.

He chuckled. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He said going to the trunk and pulling out our bags. He sped into the house with them and then was in front of me within a few seconds. I giggled up at him. He bent down and lifted me up bridal style.

He sped into the house and up to the bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hello Mr. Cullen." I told him. He grinned down at me. "Hello Mrs. Cullen."

I smirked. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."I told him. "I'll never get tired of saying it either." He said. His hands traveled down my sides stopping on my thighs. He picked them up so they wrapped around his waist.

My hands smoothed down to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Have I ever told you that I love you in a suit?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not that I recall." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

His hands went down to my ass and squeezed. I gasped giving him the opportunity to explore my mouth. I moved my hands back up and tangled my fingers in his hair tugging gently. His responding growl caused shivers to run through my body.

He pulled up and ripped my dress off causing me to pout. "Carlisle! I loved that dress! I was going to keep it when Liam has kids and his daughter wants to wear my wedding dress." I told him. He smiled. "I'm sorry love." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a rough kiss.

I whimpered pulling him closer. He pulled away slipping his jacket and shirt off. I shamelessly stared at him. He smirked down at me. "See something you like?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes and he's all mine." I told him pulling him down to kiss him again. My hands worked on his belt. Carlisle pulled away to kick off his pants and boxers.

His hands traveled up my thighs pulling me closer to him.

The rest of the night was spent moaning and squirming in pleasure as he showed me how much he loved me.

For the first week of our honeymoon, Carlisle and I barely left the bed. We would have a few rounds of intense sex before hunting and then come back to more rounds.

It was amazing in so many ways. Going into the second week, we did more things together. We played chess. We went hiking or laid out on the back porch.

We were never far away from each other. It was pure bliss.

The last day of our honeymoon found us laying in bed in each other's arms. I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were closed and he had a content look on his face. I reached up and stroked his jaw line.

Carlisle's eyes snapped open and he smiled down at me. "I don't want to go home. It's been so peaceful." I admitted to him. He chuckled and pulled me closer into his side. "I know. But we need to go home. Liam probably misses us. I want to spend as much time with him and my wife as possible." He said planting a small kiss on my temple.

I sighed shutting my eyes and cuddling closer to Carlisle. Being this close to him makes me feel safe and happy.

"Do you think Bella will really go through with the change after graduation?" I asked him. He started stroking my hair. "I have no idea honestly. It's her decision. I just don't want her to be changed and then regret her decision. Our family does not need that to happen. Edward would be crushed." He said. I nodded my agreement.

"What about the shape shifters? Jake won't let Bella go. Those two are going to cause some problems for us." I said looking up at him. He nodded. "I know. We'll just have to see. Take it all one day at a time."

I sat up in the bed and straddled Carlisle's waist. His hands landed on my thighs and he started stroking them slowly. My hands were on his bare chest. "What's wrong love?" He asked me with concern. I sighed looking down into his golden eyes. "Victoria. She's been coming back. She's been after Bella. I love my sister. I really do. But it seems that she keep bringing danger to our family, Carlisle. I'm terrified of what can happen." I confessed to him quietly.

Carlisle sat up leaning up against the headboard. He pulled me close to him. His hands caressed my cheeks making me look into his eyes. "It's going to be okay Ariana. Our family will be okay no matter what. We can handle Victoria." He said trying to reassure me.

I stared down at him before nodding. He leaned forward to place our foreheads together. I closed my eyes relaxing in his embrace.


	28. Chapter 28

We pulled up to our home and everyone was standing outside waiting for us. I got out and Alice was right in front of me. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed. Her arms were crossed over her chest as well.

"Why did you do this? Do you two not love me at all?" She asked looking between Carlisle and I. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled at Alice. "We're sorry. But we wanted something short so we could just get it done." I told her.

She huffed and stalked over to Jasper. His arms immediately went around her waist. I smiled shaking my head. "Mom! Dad!" Liam yelled as he ran over to us. I gasped seeing Liam. He had grown while we were away.

"My baby. You grew!"I exclaimed wrapping my arms around Liam. He hugged me back tightly. "I know. I'm almost as tall as Alice." He said pulling away grinning. I smiled back but I was really starting to worry.

I looked up at Carlisle to see him with a worried look in his eyes as well. He hugged Liam before we all headed back inside the house. We sat in the living room.

"So how was it?" Alice asked excitedly. I giggled wrapped my arm around Liam's shoulders. "It was amazing." Carlisle said holding us both close.

I looked down at Liam. "Were you good for your siblings?" I asked him. He nodded his head rapidly. "Yea! Emmett showed me how to play Guitar Hero and Jasper gave me a bunch of books about the Civil Wars." He told us excitedly.

I smiled listening to him. "That's awesome. Did you do your homework?" I asked. He looked down at his hands on his lap. I sighed. "Why not?" I asked him. He looked up at Carlisle and I with wide eyes. "Emmett said it was okay. He said you told him that I didn't have to." He said quietly.

I looked up at Emmett and he looked very guilty. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Go up to your room and do the homework that you missed." I told Liam without looking away from Emmett. Liam sped up to his room. I heard the door close shut.

I stood up speeding over to Emmett and slapped the back of his head hard. "Ow!"He exclaimed. I leaned down wrapping my hand around his throat. "What the hell Emmett Cullen? He needs to do his homework. He will never get to go to a normal school so homeschooling is all that I can do for him. Why would you be so irresponsible like that?"I growled in his face.

I let go of him and walked up the stairs to my room. I started unpacking our things to calm down. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked up as Carlisle stepped into the room closing the door. He walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He didn't mean to love. He just wanted to spend time with Liam." He said kissing my cheek softly. I sighed leaning back into his chest. "I know. It's just hard. Liam is growing too fast. He won't be able to go to a school. I just want him to be able to learn everything he can before…if anything ever happens to him." I explained to him.

I felt him nod his head. "I know my darling."He said quietly.

I walked into my office at the hospital and answered my phone. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked her sitting down at my desk. "We need you to get home now."She said before hanging up. I frowned pulling my phone away from my ear. I put it in my purse and got up. I walked out of my office and clocked out.

I walked out and got into my car. My phone rang again. I answered it. "Hey dad. What's up?" I asked him. "Bella and I are going to the diner. Do you want to come with us?" He asked. I bit my lip as I started the car. "I can't. Something's wrong with Alice so I need to get home. I'll stop by tomorrow though and make you your favorite." I told him.

Dad laughed. "Okay. Take care of your family then. Love you." He said quietly. I smiled. "Love you too dad." I hung up and drove out of the parking lot. I sped home.

When I got to the house, I stopped the car and ran inside. Everyone but Edward was in the living room. I sat down beside Carlisle and Liam. He grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers.

"What's happened?" I asked looking towards Alice. "Victoria. She'll be here this weekend. Edward is going to get Bella out of town for it. She'll use the tickets you and Carlisle got her for her birthday to visit your mother." She said.

I nodded. "So what are we going to do?" I asked. Carlisle sighed. "We'll go out and try to get to her." He said. "Bella doesn't know about any of this, does she?" I asked. Alice shook her head. "Edward doesn't want her to know."

I growled. "It's not his decision if she should know or not!"

Carlisle squeezed my hand gently. "It's okay Ariana. Calm down love." He said quietly. I sighed nodding. "We just need to go about our lives like normal so Bella doesn't get suspicious." Alice said looking around at everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, I went over to my dad's house to help Bella pack her bags for her trip to see mom and to make dad dinner.

"Tell mom I miss her. And tell her about Liam as well." I told her as I handed her a picture of Liam. "Just remember to tell her that Carlisle and I adopted him. Oh! And don't forget to tell her that we got married."

Bella smiled. "I won't. I think she'll be mad that you guys got married without inviting her." I nodded. "I know. It's a good thing I won't be there for her to say anything about it." I smirked at her.

"Dad doesn't like that Edward is going with me." She said suddenly. I nodded crossing my legs. "I know. Dad hates him. It's just because of what happened before. Edward needs to show dad that he can protect and love you. He's being more protective because I think he feels that he's about to lose his little girl." I told her.

She sighed leaning back against her headboard. "He thinks he lost me to Carlisle. I try to tell him every day that he hasn't but you know how stubborn he is."

She stared at me. "How can you do it?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I grew up with dad. You with mom. I just know him better than anyone. I think he needs a lady friend." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively grinning. Bella snorted.

"What? You know he would probably back off if he was dating someone." I told her. She smiled.

Dad's cruiser was coming up the street so I stood up. "Dad's almost here." I told her. She nodded and grabbed her suitcase. I walked down the stairs just as dad pulled up into the driveway. I walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Bella? I'm home." He called out. "Bella's upstairs. I'm in the kitchen." I told him. Dad walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ariana. What are you making?" He asked looking over my shoulder. "Your favorite. Like I told you last night on the phone. We'll have a family dinner before Bella leaves." I told him.

Dad smiled nodding. "That's great." He walked out probably to change and clean up for dinner.

Bella came down the stairs and put her suitcase near the door. She came up behind me. "Is everything okay?" She asked me. I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Today at school, Alice had a vision. Edward must have seen it and he looked really worried. He wouldn't tell me about it though." She explained playing with her ring. I sighed. "Everything's fine. They haven't told me anything that could be wrong. Alice's visions don't always happen either. Edward could be worried for no reason at all." I told her.

She sighed biting her bottom lip. "It's all okay Bells. Promise." I told her. She smiled slightly.

I turned back to the food and continued to cook. Dad came into the kitchen and smiled a bit awkwardly. "Hey Bells." He said sitting down at the table. Bella went over to the fridge and grabbed him a can of beer. She handed it to him smiling slightly.

I shook my head. Those two were so awkward around each other.

I finished cooking and fixed Bella and dad plates. "You're not eating?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head. "I was eating as I cooked. You know how I am."I told him smiling. He chuckled nodding.

My phone began ringing. I rushed out of the kitchen to grab my phone from in the living room. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello love." Carlisle answered.

I smiled and sat on the couch. "Hey Carlisle. Is everything okay?" I asked him. "Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you at all today." He said.

"I miss you too baby. I'll be home soon though. And then you'll have me all to yourself. Unless one of the kids needs me for some odd reason." I said teasing him slightly. He chuckled softly.

"I love you Ariana." He whispered. I smiled and looked down at my wedding ring. "I love you too Carlisle."

I hung up and walked back into the kitchen. Bella and dad were almost done eating. I sat between both of them at the table. "So, Ariana. How's the family?" He asked.

I shrugged. "We're all doing great. Alice and Jasper are very excited to be graduating. They want to go to Europe before starting college. I think it would be good for them. Rosalie and Emmett are planning on going to Africa again."

Dad looked a little impressed and shocked. I smiled. "Liam has been doing great as well. Emmett's got him hooked on Guitar Hero. He tries to get us all to play with him. Jasper has been teaching him things about the Civil War so he's become obsessed with history or wars. It's a good hobby to have." I told him.

Dad nodded. "That's good to hear. How about you and Carlisle?" He asked. I smiled brightly. "We're fantastic. He's been amazing to both me and Liam. Liam loves to read medical books with his father. I think he'll want to become a doctor when he's older." I said.

"Following in his parents footsteps huh?" He asked giving me a tiny smile. I nodded. "That's what it looks like. Carlisle absolutely loves it."

Dad turned to Bella who was just sitting there eating quietly. "Excited to see your mom?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yea. I'm sure it'll be great." She told him.

"Good. Good." He said quietly.

The silence was awkward. I sighed looking down at the table. "So have you found a dress for graduation?" I asked Bella. She shook her head. "Alice said she was going to take me out shopping for it soon."

I nodded. "That'll be fun. I think she wants us all to look perfect for pictures." I told her. I looked at dad. "Will you be okay by yourself for a few days when Bella leaves?" I asked him.

He looked at me incredulously. "I may be old but I'm not that old. I can take care of myself. I did it while you were in Phoenix at college. I can do it for a few days." He told me.

I giggled. "I'm sorry dad. It's just…you got used to Bella being here to cook for you and stuff. I just want to make sure you'll be okay. I'm only a phone call away if you need anything as well." I told him.

He grumbled and got up putting his dishes in the sink. I smiled at his back. Bella shook her head taking another bite. Dad walked out of the kitchen mumbling about a baseball game.

Bella turned to me. "If something happens while we're gone, you will call me right?" She asked looking at me hopefully. I sighed and nodded. "Yea. I'll do what I can."

She let out a breath nodding.

Bella jumped as a few knocks sounded at the front door. I smirked at her. She glared at me. "Shut up."

I got up from the table and walked to the front door. I opened it up to Edward. He couldn't come inside the house because dad banned him from coming through the front door. "Hey Edward." He smiled at me.

Dad walked up behind me. "Edward."He said gruffly. Edward nodded. "Chief."

Bella walked up holding her suitcase. "Bye dad."She said hugging him stiffly. Dad patted her back softly. "Bye Bells. Be careful." He told her.

She walked out of the door. Edward took her suitcase and went over to his Volvo and put it in the trunk. Bella followed after him and got into the passenger side.

Dad grunted watching them drive off. I smiled. "It's only for the weekend dad. She'll be back on Sunday." I told him. He sighed nodding. "I know. I just wanted her to get away from him for a few days. She acts like if he doesn't go with her everywhere that they'll both die."

I shrugged crossing my arms over my chest. "Just let them be. They're in love." I told him. He grumbled crossing his arms.

I shook my head and patted dad on the arm. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse. "Well, I'm heading home. Night dad." I hugged him. "Night."

I walked out of the house closing the door. I got into my car and drove off. I picked up my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "They just left a few minutes ago." I told him as he answered.

"Good. Alice said Victoria won't be here until tomorrow night." He said. I nodded and turned down another road. "All right. I'm almost home."

"I'll see you when you get home then sweetheart." He hung up the phone. I put my phone in my purse and turned down the road that led to our house. I pulled into my space in the garage and got out.

I walked into the house and was bombarded by Liam hugging me. "Hey mom."He said. I smiled and patted his back. "Hey honey." I said.

"Dad said that we could go to the bookstore when you got home." He told me. I smirked. "Oh really? And where is your father?" I asked him putting my purse on a table in the hallway. "In his office. Can I go play the xbox with Emmett?" He asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Okay. Only for a few hours."I told him.

He ran off quickly. I walked up the stairs at a human pace. I knocked on Carlisle's closed office door. "Come in." He said. I opened up the door and walked in. He was behind his desk doing paper work.

I closed the door and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hello darling. How was your day at your dad's?" I nodded. "It was great. He was worried about Bella going away with Edward for the weekend." I told him.

He nodded leaning back in his chair. He pulled me to his lap. I giggled and got comfortable on him. "How was your day?" I asked him.

"It was good. Liam was all over the place today. He wanted to play with every one of us. I made him do his homework as he ate lunch. He wants to go hunting with us next week." He informed me.

I smiled. "Well, he can come if you want him to. I don't mind. He likes seeing how everyone hunts. He says we all have different hunting techniques."

He chuckled and rubbed my hips gently. He kissed my temple softly holding me close to him.


	30. Chapter 30

I stood near Carlisle as we waited in the forest. Alice had seen that Victoria would be arriving here soon. We made Liam stay at my dad's for the night. We told dad that Carlisle and I wanted a night to ourselves.

The forest was quiet. It was a little bit too quiet in my opinion.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked Alice. Jasper walked up to her. "She's almost here." She said lightly.

I looked around slowly. Alice gasped suddenly. "On your left!" She called out. We all took off running to the left. Emmett was leading with Jasper just right behind him. Carlisle and I were right behind Jasper.

I could see her flaming red hair as we ran. Emmett was gaining on her quickly. I could see him grab her but she flipped him over. I growled and ran faster. She jumped over the treaty line.

We slid to a stop at the edge. "Wait!" Carlisle called throwing his arm out to stop us. "She's in their territory." He said. I placed my hand on his arm watching as she took off again. We started running the opposite way with Victoria on the other side. "She's gonna get away!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the wolves came bounding out after Victoria. "No, she won't!" Jasper growled. We took off faster to keep up. Emmett passed Jasper and I to take the lead.

Victoria jumped over the treaty line again to land on our side. Jasper was getting close to her. She started jumping into the trees. Jasper jumped to tackle her but she dodged him.

Victoria jumped the treaty line again. "Emmett, no!" Rosalie called out to him. I ran faster to try to stop him. "Emmett!" I called out as he jumped. We came to a stop at the edge to see Emmett in the water and a wolf growling at him.

"Dammit! Get back over here now Emmett!" I growled out angrily. Emmett growled at the wolf before walking back up to us. I hit him over the head. "How stupid! You almost broke the treaty! We would have been put into a war with them because of that! We need to be smart about this if we are going to stop Victoria!" I told him angrily.

Carlisle came up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath before looking up at Carlisle. "We need to talk to the pack. Create some kind of truce or something for us to be able to work together to get her. We won't be able to defeat her if we can't work with the wolves." I told him.

Carlisle nodded. "I know. I'm going to call Sam and see if we can work something out." He told me softly. I frowned looking around at everyone. Emmett looked extremely guilty. "I'm sorry for yelling Emmett." I apologized.

He came over pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry mama." He whispered. I nodded hugging him back tightly. "It's okay. Just think next time okay?" I asked. He nodded against me. I pulled away from him and went back to Carlisle. We started walking home.

I looked up at Carlisle as he walked into the dining room the next day. The kids except Liam were all at school. I put Liam to work in his room however. "What are we going to do about Seattle?" I asked him pushing my papers away.

He sighed and came to kneel next to me. "I have no idea. If it keeps getting worse, we'll have to go there before the Volturi. We do not need to deal with them right now." He told me. I smirked slightly. "Emmett will love that."

He chuckled nodding. "I know."

I sighed. "What about Liam? We can't have him in this mess. I definitely don't want him to be going to Seattle with us. I don't know if my dad would be able to watch him either." I said.

He nodded and grabbed my hands. His thumb began stroking my knuckles. "We'll see. We haven't made a decision about anything yet." He said calmly.

I nodded and leaned back in the chair. "Do you not have a shift at the hospital today?" I asked him. He shook his head standing up. He pulled me out of my seat to stand in his arms.

"I love you so much."He whispered to me. I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his jaw softly. "I love you so much more."

The phone started ringing. I sighed pulling away before picking it up. "Hello?" I asked. "It's Edward. Bella went with Jacob over to La Push." He said panicking.

I frowned. "So?" I asked. He scoffed. "She shouldn't be there. It's too dangerous." He yelled into the phone.

"Edward, listen to me very carefully because I will only say this once. She has chosen you. She plans on being one of us for you. The wolves have the potential to hurt her yes, but so do we. We live on animal blood and have control but we could hurt her at any time if she even nicked herself. So take a few deep breathes and calm down." I told him before hanging up.

Carlisle came up behind me. "Calm down love."He whispered in my ear. I leaned back into his chest nodding slowly.


	31. Chapter 31

Edward came rushing into the house after seeing that Bella was okay from her trip to La Push during the day. "Someone was in her room. I don't know who it was. I need Jasper and Emmett to track the scent." He rushed out.

I looked up at Carlisle. He nodded. "Jasper and Emmett, go." He said. "I'll be back with Bella." Edward said walking out of the house.

I stood up walking over to Carlisle. "Could it be someone we know?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll have to wait and see for Jasper and Emmett.

A few minutes later, Edward arrived with Bella. She sat on the couch with Alice. Rosalie was sitting on a chair by herself. Carlisle and I were standing in front of the couch Alice and Bella were on. Edward was in front of the windows.

Edward was quiet for a few minutes. "Who was it? Someone we know?" He asked Edward. The front door closed signaling Jasper and Emmett's arrival. "This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Edward told us.

"Could it just be a nomad passing through?" I asked looking between Carlisle and Edward. "A passerby wouldn't have left your father alive." Rosalie said causing us to look at her.

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said as they walked into the room. Emmett walked over to Rosalie. She stood up to hold his hand. Carlisle sighed. "Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"Okay, but who? Victoria?" I asked him. Alice shook her head. "I would have seen her decide."

"Has to be the Volturi." Edward said looking at Bella. "I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too." Alice told him.

"So we'll keep looking." Emmett said. "We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house."Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked. "Rosalie." Carlisle sighed. I grabbed his hand in mine sighing.

"No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch our dad and search for the intruder." Bella said shaking her head. "And for Victoria." Rosalie added bitterly.

I shot her a pointed look. "Rosalie. Enough."

"And keep yourselves fed." Bella said.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless." Edward denied. "Well, I'm not gonna let you starve."She countered. She took a breath looking down. "And I wouldn't be unprotected. I have…"She trailed off looking up at Edward.

"What?" He asked her. "The pack." She said quietly. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm taking you home." He said walking out of the room. I sighed and hugged Bella as she stood up.

I looked up as Emmett and Alice walked into the house from their shift. "Had fun?" I asked smirking slightly. Emmett chuckled shaking his head. "Man, those mutts stink!" He guffawed.

I shook my head at him. Liam came over to me. "Mom, why can't I go to La Push?" He asked quietly. Carlisle walked over placing his hands on Liam's shoulders. "Because we made a treaty with the Quileute tribe long ago that we would never step foot on their land."

Liam looked up at his father. "But why?" He asked curiously. Carlisle smiled down at him. "Because the wolves are our enemies. They saw us as threats to their people. We made a treaty with them that we would never step foot on their land or hurt a human." He explained.

"But we eat animals. We wouldn't hurt people."Liam said looking between Carlisle and I. I nodded at him. "That's right. We protect humans no matter how much your sister Rosalie despises them." I told him jokingly as Rosalie walked into the room.

She smirked at us. "Ha ha." She said sarcastically. I giggled pulling Liam into my arms. "We always need to be careful with the wolves because they could hurt us." I told him. He nodded. "Okay mom." He said before walking out of the room.

I shook my head as Carlisle walked up to me. "He's ever so curious." I told him. He chuckled nodding. "Gets it from his mother." He leaned down pecking my lips softly.

Edward walked into the house after he came back from hunting with Carlisle and Jasper. I smiled at Carlisle and he kissed my head as he passed by me to head up to his office.

"Don't worry about Bella. She's fine with them." I tried reassuring Edward. He shook his head and walked up the stairs. He began playing his piano. I tossed my book onto the table and walked up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I knocked gently. "Come in." He said quietly.

I walked into the room and shut the door softly. He looked up at me fondly. I smiled and walked over to him sitting down in his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He leaned back in his chair. "Hmm…I'm thinking about how beautiful my wife is. How lucky that I have someone like you to love for all of eternity." He kissed down the side of my face slowly. I giggled and turned to face him.

"Your wife loves you very much." I told him grinning. He smirked as his hands ran down my sides. "As I love her even more."

I leaned up and placed my lips on his gently. One of his hands traveled up my back and tangled in my hair. My hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to my body. "We're all in the house and no one would like to hear you two having sex!" Emmett called out.

I pulled away from Carlisle smiling. "We need to buy them all their own houses so we can be by ourselves." I told him smirking. He nodded his head. "Absolutely." He leaned down kissing me passionately.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I were sitting in the living room watching the news. They were talking about what was happening in Seattle. "Carlisle." I called out leaning back in the cushions. They all came running into the living room and sat down.

I turned the volume up a bit. " _Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live…_ " The news woman trailed off.

I smiled up at Bella and Edward as they came into the room. Carlisle shut the TV off. "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." He said setting the remote down onto the table.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper said from beside me. We all looked over at him. "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous."

"It's newborns."Edward said. I looked over at Carlisle as he looked up at Edward. "What, like new vampires?" Bella asked looking between us. "In the first few months after the change." Edward explained to her.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious. Insane with thirst." Jasper told her. I began to get uncomfortable so I grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed gently. He jumped from the contact and looked over at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett said smirking at Bella. I shot him a glare. "No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper told Carlisle. "Someone's creating an army." He said sighing.

He reached over taking my hand in his. I scooted closer to him to bring some form of comfort to him. Emmett stood up on the couch. "Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle."

Bella looked at us all. "An army of vampires?" She asked. "And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper said.

"We're the only coven close to Seattle."I told them. Carlisle squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprise they've let it go on this long."Carlisle said looking down.

"Maybe they're behind it." Edward suggested. I shook my head. "Alice has been tracking their decisions." I told him.

He shook his head. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."He told us quietly.

"An army could solve that for him."Jasper said. I shook my head sighing. Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Edward and Bella walked out of the house then. I looked over at Jasper. "What if it's not the Volturi? What if it's someone else?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No matter who created the army, we need to dispose of them before it becomes too much." He said standing up. He and Emmett walked out of the room. I looked up at Carlisle.

He reached up stroking my cheek. "It's going to be okay." He whispered leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.


	32. Chapter 32

"So, where's Bella?" Emmett asked as Edward came into the room. He sent a glare Emmett's way. "Still with Jacob."He growled out.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. I shook my head smiling. I turned the page in my book. I looked up as Carlisle walked into the house after his shift. "Hey baby." I told him. He sat beside me putting his bag onto the table. He reached over kissing me softly. "Hello."He whispered against my lips.

"How was work?" I asked. "It was fine. Mostly slow." He answered.

I put my book down and curled up into his side. "I've missed you." I told him. Liam came running down the stairs. "Dad!"He yelled jumping onto us. I giggled. "Hey Liam."He smiled.

"Can I go sleep at grandpa's?"He asked looking up at us. I looked over at Carlisle. He looked at me. I shrugged. "Call him and see if he wants you to go." I told him. Liam grinned and ran out of the room. "He's been spending a lot of time with my dad."I said. '

Carlisle pulled me closer. "It's better for him to spend all his time there. He doesn't have to see or hear about what we talk about." I nodded in agreement.

Edward suddenly sped out of the house. I stood up quickly. "What happened?" I asked. The others came rushing in as we watched Edward speed off in his car.

I looked over at Carlisle to see him staring after Edward in worry.

About half an hour later, Edward arrived back home but with Bella in tow. She was cradling her wrist. Carlisle and I rushed over to her as they walked into the living room. Carlisle began checking her over. "It's just a sprain." He decided as he started wrapping her wrist. "It's gonna heal quickly." I told her smiling slightly.

Emmett and Jasper walked up behind us. "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett teased sitting down on the counter. I giggled slightly. Bella snickered. "I punched a werewolf in the face." She told him.

Emmett smirked nodding. "Badass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn." He told her. Bella smirked. "Tough enough to take you on."She teased. I smiled softly at their banter.

I sighed as Rosalie slapped the paper she was reading onto the coffee table and walked out of the room onto the balcony. "Don't worry about it." Emmett told Bella.

Carlisle turned around and pulled me into his arms once he finished with Bella. "Got any leads?" Edward asked us. "No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances."Jasper told us.

I kissed Carlisle's cheek softly before flitting up to Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked on the door gently and smiled at her. She motioned me in. "So, how have you been Alice?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Great. I've been a bit busy planning the graduation party that we'll have."She said as she continued cleaning her wardrobe. "MOM!"Liam yelled.

I sighed smiling slightly. Alice giggled as I got up and walked out of her room. I ran up to Liam's room and opened up the door. "What's up baby?" I asked leaning against the door way. He turned to me grinning. "Grandpa said I could go for the entire weekend!"He exclaimed.

I giggled nodding. "That's good because I don't want you here for the party we're having after your aunt Bella and siblings graduate." I told him crossing my arms. He pouted. "Aw man." He said but started packing his bag. "What do you and grandpa do while you're at his house?" I asked walking over and sitting on his bed.

"He takes me fishing with Uncle Billy. I like him. He tells me stories." I stiffened up. "There's this girl Leah, too! I really like her!" He said blushing. My eyes narrowed as I shot up. I ran down the stairs to Carlisle. He was already waiting for me. "I'm going to kill them. How could my dad do this?! They could hurt him! They could kill him!" I exclaimed panicking.

Carlisle pulled me into his chest. I dry sobbed into this chest. "That's my baby. I don't want him anywhere near those mutts."I told him. He stroked my hair. "I know darling. I'll call Sam and see what's going on."He said trying to make me feel better.

I pulled away and ran to my purse. I grabbed my phone and called my dad. "Hello?" He answered. "I don't want you taking my son to La Push ever again. I don't want him around Billy Black or any of the Quileutes. I will never let you see him again if I hear him saying that you brought him around those people again."I growled out angrily.

"Now, hold up young lady." He began. "No! You hold up! He's my damn son! If I don't want him around someone then it's my fucking decision." I hung up and flung my phone at the wall. I was breathing heavily.

I suddenly felt a calm wave wash over me. My shoulders relaxed and arms wrapped around me. "Darling, you need to calm down."Carlisle said softly into my ear. I closed my eyes shut. "Mom, why did you yell at grandpa like that?" Liam asked.

I turned away from them all and stared out the window. "She's just a bit angry with him son. He did something that he wasn't supposed to. We told you that you couldn't go onto La Push land but grandpa took you anyway. You could have gotten hurt."Carlisle explained to him.

Liam walked over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You're my baby and I don't want anything to happen to you."I told him. He nodded. "I'm sorry mom." He whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

I sighed seeing my dad in the crowd at the graduation ceremony. He looked over at me before looking away. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay. He'll forgive you."He whispered. I nodded and sat down beside Carlisle.

It took a few minutes before the ceremony started. I smiled as Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella walked out. The graduation gowns were dastardly but they made them work. Carlisle squeezed my hand gently.

The valedictorian went up on stage. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or, in my case, a princess."She said. The crowd laughed. "When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy or, in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?"

I laughed and leaned closer to Carlisle. The graduating students cheered on. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love… a lot." I smiled up at Carlisle. He kissed my forehead. "Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the girl as she finished and walked off stage. They began to call the names. Carlisle and I stood up and cheered as Alice, Jasper and Edward went up on stage. I stood up with dad as Bella got on.

When it was over, we walked out into the parking lot to wait for them to come out. Dad walked over to Carlisle and I. I walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry daddy. It's just. My family is my everything. I just don't want Liam to get hurt or anything."I told him. He nodded. "I'm sorry too sweetheart."

I pulled away and went back to Carlisle's side. "So, this party…"Dad trailed off. Carlisle chuckled. "Ariana and I will be there to chaperone."He told him. Dad nodded just as Bella and Edward walked up to us. "Alice and Jasper already went back to the house to finish setting up." He told us.

I nodded. "Well, we'll see you later tonight then Bella."I hugged my dad one last time before Carlisle and I walked to our car. "I hope Alice knows what she's doing. I don't want any accidents that could cause us to leave."I told him as we got in. He nodded and drove off. "I know. I'm sure Alice will be able to see if anything goes wrong before it does."

I sighed crossing my legs. "I'm really glad my dad could take Liam tonight."I said to Carlisle. He nodded from his position at his desk. I stood up and walked over to him. I pulled his chair back and straddled his lap. He looked up at me and smiled. "You know you work too hard right?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded. "I know." I ran my hands over his dress shirt. "Have I told you how handsome you look in a suit?" I asked. He smirked and grabbed onto my hands. "Yes, you have. Have I told you how beautiful you look in this dress?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "I don't recall you saying anything."

He laughed and pulled me close. I pushed our lips together and kissed him lovingly. Carlisle's arms went around my waist pulling me flush against his body.

I jumped in his lap as the door to the office opened up. He laughed at my expense. I smiled and hit his chest lightly. We looked over at the door to see Alice with a worried look on her face. Carlisle and I stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She motioned for us to follow her. We walked out onto the balcony. Jasper, Edward, and Bella were already out there with Jake and two other people. I gagged as their stench surrounded me. Carlisle pulled me close to his body. We walked over to the table near Bella and Edward. "They'll be here in four days."Alice told us going to Jasper's side.

"This could turn into a bloodbath."Carlisle said leaning up against the table. "Who's behind it?"Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one."She said looking away thinking about her vision. "I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this." Edward shook his head.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action."Alice said. "Then they must be using the blind spots of your visions." I suggested. "Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."Jasper said.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jake asked looking at us. "Newborns. Our kind."Carlisle told him. "What are they after?" One of the other two werewolves asked. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."Alice told us.

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"Jake demanded. "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."Carlisle told him. I reached over wrapping my arms around his left arm. His right hand came to rest over mine.

Jake looked over to his friends. They nodded at him. "All right. We're in."Jake told us. "No. You'd get yourselves killed. No way."Bella denied.

"I wasn't asking for permission."Jake told her softly.

"Edward."Bella looked up at Edward. "It means more protection for you."He told her.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?"Carlisle asked him. "As long as we get to kill some vampires."He said looking over at Jasper.

"Jasper?"Carlisle asked. "They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."He told us.

"We'll need to coordinate."He said standing up fully. "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."Bella pleaded. "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."Carlisle continued, ignoring Bella.

"All right. Name the time and place."Jake said stepping up to Carlisle. "Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."She told him.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?" He mocked.


	34. Chapter 34

Liam and I stood beside Carlisle as Jasper and Emmett fought in the clearing. We were waiting on the wolves to get here so we could train. Jasper threw Emmett across the clearing. When he stood up, he growled. "Again!"

I looked over as Edward arrived in the jeep with Bella. Not long after, the wolves showed up. We turned to face them as they descended.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."Edward told Carlisle. "They came. That's what matters."He told him.

"Leah!"Liam yelled flitting over to a wolf's side. I gasped and ran forward. "No Liam!"Jasper wrapped his arms around my body as I struggled. "Liam!"I panicked.

The wolves growled at us and stood in front of Liam with that wolf. I froze. Jasper let me go slowly as Carlisle came to my side. "Liam Anthony Cullen! Get your ass back over here now!"I yelled out angrily and a bit panicky.

"Mom! It's okay!"He yelled back. I growled loudly. "NOW!"I yelled. The ground shook a bit as I yelled. Liam stared at me before slowly moving back to us. I yanked him to me and the wolf he went to growled taking steps forward. I pushed Liam behind me and got into a protective stance in front of him.

"Enough!"Jasper yelled stepping in front of us. "Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward. I stood up and pulled Liam close to me. I tightened my grip on his body as Carlisle walked over. He squeezed my waist gently and pressed a kiss to my head.

"Welcome. Excuse my wife. She's very protective of our son."He said walking to the front of us. Edward was right behind him. Alice moved over to stand beside Bella. "They want to know how he's your son."Edward said.

"My wife, Ariana, had Liam while she was still human. It was during the time that my family was away."He explained to the wolves. "How old is he?"Edward asked. "He's only about 9 months old. He grows faster than a human in both body and mind."

"They want to know what he eats."Edward said. I pulled Liam closer. "He mostly eats human food. But he goes hunting with us at least twice a month."Carlisle told them.

The black wolf in the front of the others nodded. Carlisle took that as to move on to the training. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."Carlisle said gesturing to Jasper who was behind him.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."He turned and nodded at Jasper who nodded back.

Carlisle came back to my side pulling me close. I never loosened my grip on Liam. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created."Jasper began stepping forward. He put his hands behind his back and looked between the two groups.

"A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose."He told us.

He turned to us. "Emmett."He said walking past us. We turned around to watch them fight. They stood on opposite sides. "Don't hold back." Jasper told him. "Not in my nature."Emmett smirked.

Emmett took off straight towards Jasper. He held his arms out waiting for Emmett's attack. Jasper dug his feet into the ground as Emmett pushed him back. He flipped Jasper in the air. He landed and took off. Emmett chased after him. Emmett went to punch him but Jasper ducked and knocked Emmett onto his back.

"Never lose focus."He said looking down at Emmett. "Edward and Carlisle."He called out moving away from the area. I kissed Carlisle's cheek. "Good luck."I whispered to him. He smiled and walked to where Jasper stood before. Edward went to the other side. He nodded at Edward.

They took off running at each other. Carlisle slid underneath Edward as he jumped up. They ran at each other again. Edward got his arms around Carlisle but he managed to knock Edward away. Every time Carlisle tried to grab Edward, he deflected. Edward grabbed Carlisle and pinned him down to the ground.

He stood up as Jasper walked over. "One more thing."He began. Carlisle stood up and knocked Edward to the ground. "Never turn your back on your enemy."Jasper told him like it was obvious. I giggled as Carlisle walked back over to us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kept a hand on Liam's shoulder.

Jasper and Rosalie went up next. Rosalie swung at him before he tried to hit her. She flipped back landing on her feet and hands. After Jasper pinned Rosalie down, Alice was up.

She slowly walked over to Jasper. He tried grabbing her but she moved. He swung again but she moved to the left. He went at her but she cart wheeled away from him. They walked towards each other. Jasper swung at her but she dodged him. He grabbed her pinning her arms to her sides. He reached up to take her chin and kiss her. She ran from his grasp. He looked around for her. She jumped down from the tree landing on his back. She moved slightly to the front before pecking his lips.

I smiled at the pair. They were so cute together. "Ariana and Carlisle next."Jasper said moving to us.

I leaned down and kissed Liam's head. I walked over to one end of the area while Carlisle went to the other. I smirked at him. I could see from the corner of my eye that everyone, and I mean everyone, was watching us intently.

I crooked my finger motioning to come to me. He smirked and walked calmly over. I met him halfway. I leaned forward like I was going to kiss him. His eyes closed so I round house kicked him. He fell down to the ground and looked up at me in shock. I smirked at him. He stood up quickly and made a grab at me. I swung around and kicked out his legs. He fell down to the ground on his stomach. I placed my foot on his back grinning triumphantly.

Carlisle chuckled as I moved my foot away from him. He stood up and swung me into his arms. I squealed giggling happily wrapping my arms around his neck. "Carlisle!"He laughed and set me down onto the ground. He pinched my chin between his forefinger and thumb. He leaned down placing his lips onto mine softly.

We pulled away smiling at each other. "That's it for today."Jasper called out. The wolves started leaving. The wolf that Liam went to was lingering. I pulled him close growling at the wolf. They growled back at me before running away.

My posture stayed stiff until I couldn't hear them anymore. Edward walked over with Bella. "Ariana…I think we need to talk when we get home."He began. Carlisle and I shared a look before turning to Edward. "Go see Jasper and Emmett, Liam."I told him motioning for him to go on. He ran away to where Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What is it Edward?" I asked. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets. "Leah imprinted on Liam."He told us. I looked confused. "What?" I asked. "Jake told me about that. It's like love at first sight or something. It's their soul mate."Bella explained.

"Are you telling me that my son, my baby boy, is the soul mate to one of those mangy mutts?"I asked him getting a bit angry. Edward sighed. "You can't keep them apart Ariana."He said.

I felt a wave of calm and glared at Jasper. He smirked at me before turning back to Alice. "Why can't I keep him away from her?"I asked him. "Because they'll die."He said solemnly. I frowned and let my arms hang at my sides. I looked up at Carlisle. He pulled me close to him. "We'll discuss this later."He said.


	35. Chapter 35

I let my fingers trace slowly over Carlisle's bare chest as we laid in bed. "What's on your mind?"He asked me softly. I sighed and cuddled closer to him. "I just…I feel bad for thinking this way…but I wish Bella would have never moved here to live with dad. I wish she would have stayed away."I confessed to him.

He ran a hand gently through my hair. "Why do you wish that?"He asked. I shrugged softly. "Ever since she came…she's put us in danger. The nomads came. You went away and Edward almost died. I almost died. Now we have to fight a newborn army because of Bella being Edward's girlfriend."I told him.

"She…she's being selfish. She is playing Jacob and Edward. She says she doesn't love Jake but then she keeps doing things to make him believe she wants him. Edward is just standing by while she does it. It's not fair to our son or to Jake."I told him honestly. He sighed softly.

"I know that it's not fair of me to think but I just can't help it. Rosalie is right in a way. Bella has been putting our family in danger Carlisle."I sat up and faced him. He pulled himself up and leaned back against the headboard. He stared at me. "What else is wrong?"He asked quietly.

"Liam. Our baby boy. He's has an imprint. He can die if he doesn't see her at least once every few days. Those wolves hate us. They won't care that our son is an imprint or not. They'll hurt him or kill him."He nodded his head and clasped his hands.

"And the Volturi. If they come here, they have the potential to know about Liam. Who knows what they'll do if they find out about him."I said. Carlisle shook his head and grabbed my hands yanking me over to his lap.

"Ariana…I can't tell you what to do about Bella. That's her business. I agree that there has been some danger for us but it cannot have been all Bella's fault. Liam, however, we cannot keep him from Leah. It's unfair to them both. They're made for each other. They would have found each other eventually. The Volturi won't find out about Liam either. We've been careful about him."He told me.

I sighed looking away. "I just want our family safe, Carlisle."I said quietly. He lifted my head up and kissed me softly. "And we are safe. This army is going to be nothing. Jasper is training us and we have the wolves on our side." I stared up at him and nodded my head.

I pulled up to my dad's house to see Bella and Alice standing outside talking. I parked and got out with Liam. He ran inside of the house while I walked over to the girls. "We're all going hunting. Powering up for the battle."Alice said. "Oh. I can't wait to head out actually. Jasper and I have a little game going on that I need to finish and win." I told them smirking.

Alice giggled. "You're welcome."She told Bella. She walked over to her car and got in. I turned to Bella. "Excited for your weekend with Eddie boy?"I asked her smiling. She blushed darkly and shook her head. We headed inside the house. "Hey. You want a sandwich?"Dad asked seeing us. I smiled and kissed Liam's head. He was at the table eating a sandwich.

"No, I'm good." Bella said. I nodded. "None for me."

"Well, the sister, I like."He told us. I smiled. "You like everyone but Edward, dad."I told him. "Alice. Yeah, she's great."Bella said leaning back against the sink.

She stared at him for a bit. "Hey, dad, I was wondering. Why didn't you get remarried? After mom."She asked. I looked over at them. Dad sighed. "I don't know. Guess I still haven't met the right gal. Why?"He asked a little awkward. "I don't know. I thought you just maybe gave up on the whole institution of it, of marriage."She told him.

"But do you think there's any value in it?"She asked. Dad put the knife down. "Yeah. Yeah, marriage has value. When you're older. Like your sister."He said pointing to me. I smiled. "I'm 23 dad."

"Well, much older than 23. Like your mother."He said sighing. My smile dropped a bit. "It seemed to work out fine for her the second time around, later in life."

"Yeah, I guess."She said. I sighed. "But it's okay to get married when you're young. Like Carlisle and I. We're married and we're young. We have a bunch of adopted kids. We work perfectly."I told them. Bella nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I see you guys when I'm over there. It's…it's amazing the way you two fit each other."She said smiling slightly. I smiled gratefully at her. Dad looked over at me. "I like Carlisle. He's a great doctor. He's a gentleman too. Treats you like the queen that you are."He said pointing at me.

Dad looked over at Bella before crossing his arms over his chest. "You definitely don't wanna have to get married because you weren't…"He looked up at the ceiling. "Careful."He finished. "What?"She asked confused.

I put my hand over my mouth to cover my giggles. "Look, you know what I'm talking about. There's things you need to think about if you're gonna be physically intimate."He said cringing.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing at him. "Okay. Don't have 'the talk' with me, please."She said grimacing and moving to the door way. Dad held his hands up. "Well, it's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."He said.

"I doubt that. And don't bother, cause mom and Ariana beat you to it like 10 years ago."She informed him. "Well, you didn't have a boyfriend 10 years ago."

"I'm sure things work the same way."She told him. I giggled softly trying to be quiet. "All right, so…you guys are taking precautions and…"He said trailing off as he turned back to his food. "Okay, dad, please, just don't worry about that. Edward is old school."

I snorted in amusement. She's got that right. "Old school. Great. What's that? Like, code for something?"He asked. "Oh, my God. Dad. I'm a virgin."She exclaimed holding both her thumbs up to him. I laughed loudly in my seat.

Dad cringed and waved his hands around. "Okay! Good. Glad we covered that."He said. Bella ran up the stairs. "Me, too."

Dad hummed turning to us. "Virgin. I'm liking Edward a little bit more now."He said to himself. I giggled shaking my head. "You're so bad."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Ariana. I didn't need to do this with you. It's weird."He said shrugging. I smiled softly.

I giggled loudly as Carlisle picked me up over his shoulder as we ran. "Carlisle! Put me down you goof!"I yelled giggling. He laughed loudly and twirled us around. I could hear the others laughing at us.

He set me down gently and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He leaned his forehead down onto mine. "I love you so much Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled brightly up at him. "I love you so much more Mr. Cullen."He grinned and pecked my lips.

I pulled away and took off running. His laugh traveled up to me. I could hear him running after me. I squealed as he lifted me up into his arms. Carlisle kept running for a few more miles. He placed me down onto the ground gently. "Ready?"He asked. I smiled and nodded.

We took off in different directions to hunt. I ran into a few mountain lions and deer. I took them all down and drank from them. When I was finished, I ran back find Carlisle. I stopped when I saw him still drinking from a mountain lion. I leaned back against a tree and waited for him to finish.

He didn't take long. Only a few more minutes at most. He looked up smiling at me. I grinned back at him. He ran up and picked me up bridal style. He started walking at a human pace to head back to the others. "What do you think will happen to Leah and Liam when we have to leave Forks?"I asked Carlisle.

"Hm…I think she may either come with us or…Liam will stay."He said. My head snapped up to him. "What? No he won't. I refuse to allow him to leave us."I told him firmly. He chuckled. "I don't think it would be up to you darling. If we leave when he's an adult, he can do what he wants to."

I shook my head rapidly. "No. No way."

Carlisle smiled softly. "He's our son. I know you don't want him to leave us but he may just want to. He probably won't be gone long. You know that he'll always come back to us Ariana."He said kissing my head softly.


	36. Chapter 36

It was the day of the battle. I was very scared for my family. Bella decided to ask Edward to not fight so he will be up the mountain with her. Seth will be with them so Edward can stay connected to the fight. Liam would be in La Push with the rest of the imprints with some of the younger wolfs watching over them.

I stood near Carlisle in the clearing as we waited for the newborns to come. The wolves would be hiding and waiting before attacking. I turned to Carlisle and lifted my hand to his cheek. I turned his head so he would look down at me. "I love you."I told him quietly.

He leaned down pressing his lips to mine in a loving kiss. "I love you too."He whispered against my lips. We pulled away and got ready to fight. We could hear them running through the trees.

A newborn burst through the trees and we took off running at them. I wrapped my arms around one and tore the head off. I ran over to Emmett to tackle one that climbed onto his back. I jumped up and ripped an arm off of another newborn.

The wolves came sailing through and tackled some of the newborns that were surrounding us. Carlisle ran over to me and ripped the head off of a newborn. I grabbed another one by the shoulders and threw him over to Carlisle. He slammed the newborn to the ground. I flipped over the body grabbing onto the shirt and flung him in the air. A wolf launched through grabbing the newborn in his jaws. He tore it apart.

I head budded a girl and she fell to the ground. I put my foot on her chest and ripped her head off her body. I ran and punched a man in the jaw. He fell down and a wolf tore into him. A girl swung at me and I backed up slightly. I grabbed her arm ripping it off. I wrapped my arms around her neck and looked up. Carlisle ran forth and punched her head off of her shoulders.

I looked near the trees and there was a girl hiding and watching the fight. Carlisle and I ran over and stopped her from moving. Carlisle and I shared a look. I turned to the girl. "Do you give up?"I asked her. She nodded her head rapidly. "I-I never wanted to fight."She whimpered out. I looked to Carlisle. "If you give up and do not fight us…we can give you asylum."Carlisle offered.

She nodded her head and clutched onto the tree she was hiding behind. I looked behind us and all of the newborns were dead. Body parts were all over the ground. I looked to Carlisle and smiled softly. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank God it's over."I whispered in his chest. Carlisle's hands rubbed my back.

"It's all okay now."He told me. I nodded and pulled away. He pecked my lips smiling. I motioned for the girl to follow us as we headed back to help burn the bodies. "What's your name?"I asked the girl as we piled body parts in multiples piles. "B-Bree."She whispered wrapping her arms around her body. "It'll be okay."I told her.

We lit the piles on fire and surrounded each other. "Alice, what did you see?"Jasper asked running up to her. "Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri are coming. They'll be here soon."She told us. Carlisle pulled me close to him.

Edward and Bella came rushing to us. "How long?"He asked urgently. "A few minutes. Maybe 10?"She shrugged. "The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves."Carlisle said.

We looked behind us to the wolves. A newborn came out and attacked a wolf. "Leah, don't!"Edward yelled running to her. The newborn had his arms wrapped around her. A russet colored wolf ran up and tackled the newborn off of Leah. They tumbled on the ground before the newborn wrapped his arms around the wolf's body. The wolf cried out and squirmed on the ground.

A few other wolves came and tore the newborn apart. The russet wolf turned into Jacob. "Jacob!"Bella yelled running over. Carlisle and I ran to him. We kneeled down. "Jacob. Hold on. Carlisle and Ariana's gonna take care of you."Edward told him from beside us.

We checked over his body. "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."Carlisle said. "Bella."Jacob whimpered. "Jake, I'm right here."She said. The pack ran out of the woods with clothing on. "Jacob, you idiot, I had it!"Leah yelled. "Leah!"A taller man yelled at her. The guy kneeled next to Carlisle.

"We need to set the bones. His accelerated healing is already kicking in."I told Carlisle. "We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."Edward said to us. "We'll take him back to Billy's."The guy said.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."Carlisle told him nodding. "Hang in there, Jake."Bella pleaded. We stood up and walked back to our family as the pack picked up Jake. They walked into the woods. "They're coming."Alice called.

Carlisle and I ran over to the others. He held onto my tightly as we stood in front of everyone else. Alec, Felix, Jane, and Demetri walked out of the woods and stopped a few yards away from us. They lowered their hoods.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."Jane said to us. "We were lucky."Carlisle said. I squeezed his hand gently. "I doubt that."Jane muttered. "It appears we missed an entertaining fight."Alec said smirking. "Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose."Edward sneered. "Pity." Jane's gaze moved over us. She smirked. "You missed one."She said. We looked behind us to Bree. Jasper moved over to her. "We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."Carlisle informed them.

"That wasn't yours to offer."She said. She looked back at Bree. "Why did you come?"She asked. Bree looked around before throwing her head back and screaming. She fell down and curled up screaming loudly. "Who created you?"Jane asked. I winced as Bree let out a blood curdling scream.

"You don't have to do that. She'll tell you anything."I said looking back at the Volturi. "I know."Jane said smirking. Bree coughed and looked up. "I-I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."She told Jane.

I felt Carlisle's hand tighten slightly on my waist. "Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her."Edward growled slightly. "Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her."Carlisle admonished.

We all looked up at her. "Isn't that right, Jane?"He asked. "Of course."She looked slightly over her left shoulder. "Felix." He nodded and started walking. I stepped forward a little. "She didn't know what she was doing. It wasn't her fault."I exclaimed. Jane threw her arm out stopping Felix.

"We'll take full responsibility for her."I told them. "Give her a chance."Carlisle said. I looked over at him before turning back to the Volturi. "The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date is set."Bella called out.

"Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home."Jane said motioning to Bree. Felix walked forward. He pushed past Carlisle and I. Carlisle pulled me into his side. I hid my face in his chest as Bree began screaming. Her scream was cut short as Felix ripped her head off.

He walked past us back to the others and they turned running off. Carlisle kissed my head softly. "We need to go love. Jacob needs us."He whispered. I nodded and took his offered hand. We ran into the trees to the house to grab our medical supplies.


	37. Chapter 37

Carlisle and I walked into Billy Black's house following the man who helped us. His name was Sam and he was the Alpha. Jacob was in his room on his bed whimpering.

Carlisle and I looked over the right side of his body. Most of the bones were healed up but not the right way. I looked up at Carlisle. "We'll have to re-break them."He told me quietly. I nodded and looked to Sam. "You'll need to hold down the left half of his body for us."He moved to hold Jake down. Carlisle gave him morphine to numb the pain a little.

Carlisle and I began breaking the bones to heal them right. He screamed loudly and thrashed around on the bed. "Hold him tighter."I told Sam through gritted teeth. Jake passed out from the pain and we were able to finish. Carlisle began wrapping Jake's body up to help keep the limbs in place.

Carlisle took my hand as we walked out of the house. Sam was following behind us. Carlisle opened up the door and stopped us in front of Billy. "The worst is over. He'll be all right."Carlisle told Billy.

They all let our relieved breaths. "We gave him morphine, but his body will burn it off quickly. Carlisle or I will come back to set up a drip."I told Billy quietly. "Thank you."Billy said holding his hand out to Carlisle. Carlisle took his hand and shook it gently. "Mom! Dad!"Everyone looked over as Liam rushed over to us.

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent. I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are okay."He said and pulled away from me. He hugged Carlisle. "Is Jake gonna be okay?"He asked. I nodded. "Yea, buddy. He'll be fine. Let's go home."I told him.

Carlisle walked over to Bella. "He's asking for you."Bella looked at Billy. He nodded his head. Liam rushed over to Leah and hugged her. I watched them. I could see the love she held for him in her eyes. I looked down crossing my arms over my chest. "Billy…I know my son is an imprint. If you swear on your lives that you will never harm him because of whom and what he is…I can let him be with Leah in peace."I said looking up at them.

Billy smiled slightly and nodded. "You have my word that he will never be harmed by us."I sighed. "Let's go Liam." I said and walked over to Carlisle's car. He was standing in the driver side door smiling at me. I slide into the passenger seat. Carlisle got in closing the door. He opened his mouth to say something but Liam got into the car. Carlisle drove off.

I laid in Carlisle's and my bed in our room later on that night. Everyone else was out doing their own thing. Celebrating the win against Victoria. I felt the bed dip behind me and turned over to see Carlisle leaning against the headboard.

"You know, what you did with the pack and Liam…I'm proud of you. What changed your mind?"He asked taking my hand into his. I shrugged softly as he played with my wedding ring. "When he hugged her, I could see the love and adoration she had for him. It reminded me of us. The love and affection you show me with just your looks. I want that for our son. I don't want him to ever be lonely."I told him.

He smiled and kissed my knuckles. "I love you so very much."

I giggled and sat up. I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you so much more."I told him honestly. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Do you think everything will be safe and sound now?"I asked pulling away from him slightly. He hummed taking both of my hands and intertwining our fingers together. "I believe…that we will finally be able to have a normal and happy life with our family."

I let a smile slowly slip its way onto my face. He let my hands go and placed his on my cheeks. I leaned up and kissed him roughly. His hands tangled into my hair pulling me close. I squeaked as I was tackled to the bed. Liam was grinning on top of me. I let out a laugh and looked over at Carlisle. He was laughing at us.

Liam helped me up and sat in between Carlisle and I. I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I truly believed in that moment that all was well for us.


	38. Chapter 38

I walked out of our bathroom and smiled at Carlisle's relaxed body on the bed. He was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. His hands were clasped behind his head and his eyes were closed. We had the house to ourselves for once. Edward and Liam were at my dad's. Alice and Jasper were hunting. Emmett and Rosalie were out doing whatever they do.

I walked over and crawled on top of him. His eyes snapped open and his mouth widened into a smile. "Hello love."He whispered. His hands came down onto my waist. I rubbed his bare chest slowly. "This whole wedding planning is actually fun. I may want a wedding ourselves in a few years or so."I told him smiling slightly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you would like darling. I'd love to have a big white wedding with you."

I smiled down at him. "Hmm…seeing you waiting for me at the end of the aisle." He laughed softly and squeezed my hips. "We'll have to talk to Alice about it then.

I leaned down and pecked his lips softly. I pulled back and grinned. "I love these types of days. We have the house to ourselves. No one to ruin our time together."I told him. He nodded and ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"What do you say to going out tonight?"He asked. I nodded. "Let's go dancing."I smiled excitedly. He smiled and nodded. "Okay. We'll go out dancing."

I giggled and leaned down connecting out lips. His hands traveled up to my waist and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I grinned against his lips. He nipped my bottom lip grinning back at me. "Tell me something that I don't know about you."He suggested. I stared down at him. "Something you don't know would be that…when you guys left us here…I felt Liam move inside of me. It was so weird. I didn't know what was happening to me."

He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am for leaving you like that. I should have fought harder. I regret that decision."He told me sincerely. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "I know you are. It's okay Carlisle. I'm okay with what happened. I didn't get as bad as Bella because I had the Denali's there to help me. They provided me with love and a little bit of happiness during that dark time."I told him.

He smiled. "I'll have to thank them at the wedding then. I owe them my life for being there for you and our son."He leaned up and kissed me passionately.

I groaned. "Alice, we're only going out dancing."I whined. She walked out holding up a short red dress. "Exactly. You need to look amazing!"She smiled and set the dress down on the bed. Rosalie walked into the room. "Can I help?"She asked. I nodded. "Sure. Take your pick at hair or makeup."I told her smiling.

She came up behind me and started curling my hair. Alice came up and began doing my makeup. "Did Carlisle tell you where you guys were going dancing?"Rosalie asked. I shook my head slightly. "Nope. He said it was to be a surprise."I smiled thinking about Carlisle.

"Excited?"Alice asked. I nodded. "Absolutely. I'm very excited. We've never gone out dancing before. Maybe I can get him to agree to going out on our anniversary or something."

"I'm sure he will do anything you ask of him."Alice said smiling. I grinned. "Oh I know he will. I'd do anything for him too though."I told her truthfully.

Rosalie finished up my hair and sat down next to me. "How do you feel about your sister joining the family?"She asked. I shrugged. "I mean…it'll be a little weird since I'm the 'mom' of the family and she's marrying one of my sons. I'm just glad Edward has someone there to love him the way he deserves like all of us have."I admitted.

She nodded and played with the edge of her dress. Alice pulled away. "There. All done." I grinned at myself in the mirror. "Thank you girls so much. I love it."I stood up and walked over to the dress. I picked it up and walked into the bathroom. I slipped off my clothes and into the dress. It came down a little above my knees. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the girls. "How do I look?"I asked twirling around. Alice squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Amazing!"She ran into the closet and pulled out a black pair of stiletto heels. She held them out to me. I grabbed them and slipped them on with Alice's help.

"Is Carlisle ready?"I asked. They nodded and walked me out of the room. "Just stay here until we call you down."Rosalie said. Her and Alice walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step. "Introducing Ariana Cullen."Alice said smiling. She held her hands up the stairs.

I walked down the stairs slowly. I looked up to see everyone but Edward and Bella waiting. If I could still blush, my face would be dark red. They all wore smiles on their faces.

Carlisle walked forward and held his hand out for me. I placed my hand into his and smiled up at him. He pressed a kiss to my temple. "Ready?"He asked. I nodded and took the shawl that Alice held out to me. "Have fun you two!"Alice yelled as we walked out of the door.

I giggled shaking my head. "I'm excited."I told him. He grinned and opened up the passenger door for me. "I am too love."He helped me into the car and closed the door. He flitted to the driver side door. Once inside, he sped off down the driveway towards the road. "Where are we going?"I asked him.

"It's a surprise darling. You know this."He grins glancing at me. He grabbed my hand tangling our fingers together. He laid our intertwined hands on his leg.

We drove in silence. His thumb brushed against my knuckles soothingly. I stared out the window as we drove out of town.

We pulled up to a club. But it wasn't like the night clubs I used to go to during college. It was fancy and looked expensive. He ran to my side at a human pace and opened up the door. He held out his hand for me to take. I placed my hand into his and got out of the car. We walked hand in hand into the club.

People were dancing in the middle of the place. There was a band playing in the corner on a stage. I grinned up at Carlisle. He smiled and took both of my hands to lead me towards the dance floor. He twirled me around before pulling me into his arms.

One of his hands was on my waist and the other was holding onto my right hand. My left hand was wrapped around his neck. He stared down at me as we swayed to the music. "Why did you want to go dancing?"He asked suddenly. I shrugged. "I just felt like it. I've never been dancing like this before. I thought it would be a fun experience for us to do together."I told him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "If we have fun, maybe this could be what we do on our anniversary or something."I suggested to him. He nodded. "I like that idea very much."

He twirled me around again. When he pulled me back to him, he dipped me and kissed my exposed throat. I shivered in his arms. He stood us up and smiled at me. "You make me feel so alive."He told me. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Good. You do the same to me."

Carlisle and I walked into the house holding hands. Alice flitted to us. "How was it?"She asked grinning. I giggled. "It was absolutely wonderful."I told her. "We had a lot of fun."Carlisle added.

Emmett and Jasper walked up behind Alice grinning mischievously. "What are you two grinning about?"I asked narrowing my eyes playfully. "Well, you see…we love you guys so much."Emmett began. "What did you do?"Carlisle asked smiling.

They came up and grabbed out hands. They walked us to the kitchen. I gasped seeing a remodeled kitchen. "Oh my god! You guys are awesome!"I exclaimed looking around happily. They laughed at my reaction. "We know how much you like to be in the kitchen so we decided to do this for you."Jasper said holding Alice close to him.

I walked over and hugged them. "Thank you for this."I whispered to them. "Now, for Carlisle's surprise!"Emmett boomed. I giggled as he dragged Carlisle away. We followed them up the stairs. We stopped in front of our bedroom door. "What did you do to our room?"He asked looking between the guys.

Emmett pushed the door wide open. Carlisle and I walked inside. My eyes widened in surprise. They remodeled our room as well. But it felt more romantic and intimate. "You also have a new wardrobe."Alice inputted. I walked into our closet to see brand new clothes hanging up. I squeaked seeing all of the lingerie Alice put on my side.

I walked out of the closet and glared teasingly at her. "Not funny."I told her. She shrugged. "Emmett and Jasper had to help."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "That's so embarrassing Alice."I told her. She giggled. "Sorry."She shrugged not sounding sorry at all. Carlisle came up behind me smiling. "Thank you. It means a lot to the both of us."

They nodded smiling and walked out of the room. I turned to face Carlisle and placed both my hands on his chest. He squeezed my hips and rubbed his nose against mine lovingly.


	39. Chapter 39

I picked up another huge tree log and walked up behind Carlisle. I nodded my head up to Bella and Alice on the back patio. "She is so not going to be able to walk in those heels by tomorrow."I told him grinning.

He chuckled and shook his head lifting up a bench carved out of a tree onto his shoulder. "Be nice love. She's not used to wearing them like you are. And you also have to take into account that your sister is still human and very clumsy."

I smiled and followed after him and Jasper to place the wood down somewhere. I groaned seeing all of the flowers still hanging around in front of the altar. I pecked Carlisle's cheek before rushing over to gather some of the flowers into buckets.

I picked the buckets up and walked down the aisle. I smiled at Carlisle as he passed by me with another bench. "Where do you want them, boss?"Emmett asked with a huge tree up on his shoulder.

"On either side of the aisle."Alice told him pointing. "What aisle?"Rose asked carrying a smaller tree. "Does no one have vision?"Alice slightly yelled at us as she walked down the steps. I giggled setting the buckets down. Carlisle walked up behind me slipping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him watching Alice boss the others around.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"He whispered into my ear. I shrugged. "It'll be good to see everyone together for something like this."I confessed. He spun me around gently and placed both his hands on either side of my face. I grinned up at him. "My dad is gonna look so ridiculous in a tux."

Carlisle chuckled at me before leaning down and pecking my lips softly. "We should get back to work before Alice sees us."He whispered softly looking behind me. I looked over my shoulder just as Alice turned to us. Her eyes narrowed and she started marching over to us. I squealed and ran back to the flowers. I smiled hearing Carlisle's deep laugh behind me.

I smiled as Jasper and Emmett playfully wrestled as they walked out of the house. They would be taking Edward out to the forest to hunt as his bachelor party. Rosalie and Alice were finishing up some last minute details for the wedding tomorrow.

I looked up as Carlisle came and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my legs onto his lap. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked under his eye with my thumb gently. "I called the hospital. They're going to allow us a few months off since we have a lot of vacation time."He told me.

I nodded. "Sounds great." Carlisle grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and pressed his lips onto my palm. Liam came running in and sat down on the coffee table in front of us. He looked giddy. Almost bouncing off his seat.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "What?"I asked him. He grinned. "Can I go stay at the Clearwater's tonight? Sue said it was okay with her as long as you two were fine with it."

Carlisle and I shared a look. "Is it to hang out with Seth or with Leah?"I asked. "If it's to have fun with Seth, then yes. If you were planning on being with Leah the entire time alone, then no."Carlisle told him.

Liam sighed and slumped. "It would be half and half I guess. Seth wanted me to hang out with him. But Leah and I would be spending time together as well." I bite my lip looking at him. "Fine. Go. But if you even try to have sex or anything with her then you will be punished. You may look like you're 17 but your mind is not."I said pointing my finger at him.

His lips quirked up into a huge smile. He leaned over and hugged both Carlisle and myself. "Thanks mom! I'll be back with Seth and Sue for the wedding tomorrow."He yelled as he ran up the stairs. I shook my head and leaned back into Carlisle.

He kissed my head softly. "Don't worry my love. He'll be fine."He whispered reassuringly to me. I closed my eyes basking in the light of my life's presence.


	40. Chapter 40

"What did I say about beauty sleep?"Alice asked Bella. I smiled softly and I brushed Bella's hair softly. Alice rubbed a little makeup onto Bella's face to try to cover up the dark circles. "Sorry, bad dream."Bella admitted softly.

"Just wedding jitters."I told her smiling at her in the mirror. She smiled back nodding. We all looked towards the hallway as Rosalie walked in. "Do you need some help? I could do her hair."She asked.

I smiled and pulled away. "Really?"Bella asked in disbelief. Rosalie walked over behind Bella and began fiddling with her hair. "Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom."Rosalie told her.

"Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality."Bella replied smiling slightly. Rose looked at her through the mirror's reflection. "Essentially."

Alice grinned and gave Rosalie a one armed hugged. "Weddings. They bring everyone together." I giggled. "All right you three. I need to go downstairs and help greet the guests."I gave each of them a hug before walking out of the room. I stopped almost running into my mother.

"Mom!"I grinned and hugged her. "Oh my goodness! Look at you."She said pulling away to look at me. "You look amazing Ariana!"She gushed. I smiled at her before looking at dad. My eyes widened. "Wow dad. You look great!"I complimented him. He smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "I hate this thing."He said pulling on his bow tie. I smacked his hand gently. "Leave it. You look perfect."I told him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Bella is right through there."I told them pointing. They nodded. "I'll see you guys down there."I walked past them down the stairs. Everyone was outside sitting down in their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin.

I looked around for my husband and smiled finding him talking to a few guests. I walked over to him and slipped up next to him. The guests smiled at me. "Oh, this is my wife, Ariana. Darling, these are Mr. and Mrs. Fortenburry. I'm their grandson's doctor."Carlisle introduced.

I smiled and shook their hands. "Carlisle always comes home talking my ear off about Jason. I feel like I know the little boy just from hearing about him."I told them. They laughed softly. We held a small conversation with them before we walked over to the Denali's.

I smiled and hugged Eleazar tightly. "I've missed you so much Eleazar."I told him pulling away. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You look extravagant Mrs. Cullen."I giggled and hugged Carmen. "It's so good to see you guys." Carlisle hugged Carmen as I pulled away from her.

I moved over to the three blondes of the family and hugged them each tightly. "Liam should be here shortly. He slept at a friend's house last night."I told them as Carlisle pulled me into his arms. "Has he grown anymore since the last time we saw him?"Kate asked.

I nodded. "He looks about 17 or 18 now. He is all Carlisle. They look like twins if I'm being honest."I said. Kate smiled. "I can't wait to see him again. He was the most precious thing."

"We should get seated. We're about to begin."Carlisle said smiling. He pulled me along to our seats in the front row. The music began and we all stood up from our seats looking towards the back.

I smiled and squeezed Carlisle's hand as the violins and piano started. I smiled brightly as Bella and our dad came into view. She looked absolutely stunning. As they began walking down the aisle, it looked to us like Bella wanted to run down the aisle to get to Edward faster.

Carlisle's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me into his side smiling widely. I leaned my head slightly onto his shoulder. Dad and Bella stopped in front of the altar. He placed a kiss on Bella's cheek. Dad then placed Bella's left hand into Edward's right.

They turned and walked up to stand in front of the pastor. He held his hands out to motion us to sit. I sat down in my chair and crossed my right leg over my left. Carlisle grasped onto my hand interlacing our fingers. I gave him a smile before turning to the bride and groom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me."The minister began. Bella and Edward turned towards each other. "I, Edward Cullen take you , Bella Swan to have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love. To cherish. As long as you both shall live."

"I, Edward Cullen take you, Bella Swan to have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love. To cherish. As long as we both shall live." Edward repeated softly smiling down at Bella.

The minister turned to Bella. "I, Bella Swan take you, Edward Cullen to have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love. To cherish. As long as you both shall live."

"I, Bella Swan take you, Edward Cullen to have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love. To cherish. As long as we both shall live."Bella repeated from the minister quietly.

I smiled and squeezed Carlisle's hand. "I do."Edward told her. "I do."Bella repeated eagerly. "I love you."Edward said before they both leaned in kissing each other passionately. Everyone stood up cheering and clapping for the newlyweds. I giggled as they kept kissing like no one else was around.

I turned to Carlisle as he pulled me into his embrace placing a kiss on my cheek. Bella and Edward walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.


	41. Chapter 41

I hugged Liam close to me as he walked up to Carlisle and me during the reception. "The Denali's can't wait to see you again Liam. You remember them right?"I asked him. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Where are they?"He asked looking around before he spotted them. "Are we going to say hi?"He asked looking between us.

We nodded and followed him over to the Denali family. "Liam!"Kate yelled out excitedly before she rushed over at a human pace. She pulled him into her arms as he laughed. "Hey Kate."He said pulling away. He hugged the rest of them smiling brightly. "You look so grown up now."Tanya told him.

"And exactly like Carlisle."Carmen added beside Eleazar. We all laughed. "It's a good thing he takes after his father though. He looks like a womanizer as it is. If he had my beautiful looks, I would be afraid of what could happen to all those girls he has chasing him."

Liam shook his head smiling. "I'm gonna go say congratulations to Edward and aunt Bella."He kissed my cheek before going over to the couple. I smiled shaking my head. "It's so weird that his aunt is now his sister in law sort of."I told them.

Carlisle chuckled pulling me into his arms. "Let's go mingle with the others love."He pulled me away after we said our goodbyes from them. I smiled politely at Billy, Sue, and Seth. Billy nodded at me.

"Excuse me. Is this on?"Emmett asked tapping on the microphone. I sighed smiling. "Who gave him the microphone?"I asked jokingly. Carlisle laughed leading me towards the table for the married couple and the parents. Carlisle and I sat on Edward's side while dad, mom, and Phil sat on Bella's side.

Someone wolf whistled. "Uh, I'd like to propose a toast."Emmett began raising his glass of champagne. "To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. Cause you won't be getting anymore for a while."He said grinning.

I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggle. Carlisle grinned back at me. No one in the audience laughed at Emmett's joke. Dad looked ready to kill Emmett.

One of Bella's friends from high school got on stage after Emmett. "Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or 'The Hair,' as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team." I looked at Carlisle and he chuckled shaking his head. This girl was totally jealous of my sister.

"I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council."

It was dad's turn after Bella's friend. He walked up holding his glass. "Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth. And I know how to use a gun."Dad said causing a lot of the audience to laugh. I smiled knowing that it was true.

Alice stood up and walked on stage. "Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags."Alice said.

I shook my head smiling as she talked about fashion. Our mom went up on stage next. She began singing. "Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me."

It was my turn to go up on stage after her. I smiled out at the crowd. "Well, as you all know, Bella is my younger sister. I remember the day that I was told that mom and dad would be having her. I was so excited to be able to be a big sister. When Bella moved away with our mom, I felt like I lost a part of my soul. I was excited when she moved back here. And seeing her so happy with Edward is the only thing I could ever wish for her. It's a bit awkward now that I'm like her mother in law even though we're sisters."Everyone laughed. "I just want to say that you both are made for each other. I know that you will both be happy and cherish each other forever. I'm proud to be able to have Bella into this family."

I walked down as everyone clapped. I sat down and smiled as Edward kissed my cheek softly and Bella squeezed my hand. "Thank you."She whispered smiling softly. Carlisle pulled me close gently. "I love you."He whispered.

I grinned up at him and pecked his lips softly. Edward stood up and walked to the microphone. "It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are." Carlisle leaned his forehead against mine slightly rubbing his nose against mine. I smiled lovingly at him.

"I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." He finished raising his glass.

I smiled and clinked glasses with Carlisle. He pecked my lips softly. Everyone clapped as Edward got off the stage and walked back over to Bella.

The DJ went up and started getting his things ready so we could dance. We moved some of the chairs and tables away so that the dance floor was more open. Carlisle and I stood off to the side as the DJ began playing an upbeat song.

My hand was in the crook of Carlisle's arm. We were standing off to the side of the dance floor watching Alice and Jasper. They were amazing.

Carlisle walked onto the floor and pulled me into his chest. I giggled and wrapped my left arm around his shoulder as he held my right hand in his left. His right hand was on my lower back holding me flush against his body.

He pressed a soft kiss to my temple twirling us around. "Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?"He asked me quietly. I looked up at him smiling and shook my head. "I don't think you did."

"My apologies then. You look absolutely perfect my darling."He grinned down at me. "Why thank you. You look so dashing in your suit."I complimented him. He spun me out of his arms and slowly pulled me back.

Everyone stood in the front of the house on each side of the path way to watch Edward and Bella leave for their honeymoon. Carlisle and I stood next to Emmett and Rosalie clapping with everyone. I laughed as Emmett through the whole bag of rice at them as they walked past us.

Carlisle pulled me closer to his side. We walked over to the Denali's to talk to them. "We're so glad you guys could make it. We're also sorry about Irina. We never meant to hurt her." I told the Denali's.

"It's fine Ariana. It wasn't your fault. She's still trying to get over it. We didn't really trust Laurent either."Eleazar said holding Carmen's hand. I smiled slightly and looked up at Carlisle. He leaned down kissing my forehead softly.

We moved over so we could see the car that Edward and Bella were driving leave. I waved at them smiling brightly. I sighed looking up at Carlisle. "Well, what are we gonna do now my love?"I asked him.

He chuckled turning towards me and wrapping his arms around my body. "Now, we go on living life normally until they get back. That's when everything may get a bit stressful."I groaned leaning my head against his chest. "No."I whined. "I liked it being stress free."

I could feel him smile against the top of my head. "Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are getting everyone ready to leave the house. Then, I believe that Emmett and Rosalie are gonna go on a mini vacation. Alice said she and Jasper would head up to Denali."

I looked up at him smiling brightly. "We'll have the whole house to ourselves then?"I asked him in excitement. He smirked down at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "If we can get Liam to leave for a few days."

I grinned and pecked his lips quickly before rushing at human pace towards Liam who was talking to Sue, Billy, and my dad. They looked towards me as I got to them. "Liam…honey. Would you do your loving parents a major favor?"I asked taking his hands. Liam laughed.

"What do you guys need mom?"I grinned brightly. "Can you go to a friend's or something for a few days?" He burst out laughing. "Yeah. Sure. Why not? Just let me know when it's safe to come back in the house."

If I was still human, I would have blushed so hard. I reached up slapping the back of his head. "Don't be smart. We just want a few days to ourselves. We haven't had any time for each other in weeks."

He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "Don't worry mom. I'll leave for a few days."He turned to my dad. "Can I stay over with you grandpa?"He asked. My dad smiled and nodded slightly. "Sure. It'll be fun."I giggled shaking my head. I knew my dad was still having a hard time trying to understand how Liam had grown up so fast within a matter of months. He was pushing through it all for me and I couldn't ask for more than that from him.

I moved over and hugged my dad. "Thanks daddy."He chuckled a bit awkwardly and patted my back gently. "Sure sweetheart."

I kissed Liam's temple and walked back over to Carlisle. He was conversing with Emmett and Jasper. I slid in between Carlisle and Emmett. "What are you gentlemen talking about?"I asked smiling.

They quieted down as soon as I sidled up next to them. "Nothing darling."Carlisle said sliding his arm around my waist. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He grinned down at me. I shook my head leaning up against him.


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning, Carlisle and I were completely alone in the house. However, Carlisle was called into work at the hospital.

I walked into the living room and curled up near the end of the couch. I picked up The Age of the Vikings by Anders Winroth from the table and opened it up. Vikings have been my preferred reading material as of late. I also preferred reading at a human pace because it fills up more time than if I would go through it using the inhuman speed that vampires possessed.

" _The Vikings were violent, even ferociously so. They hunted slaves, killed, maimed, and plundered over much of Europe, including in Scandinavia itself, and it would serve no reasonable purpose to deny their thirst for blood. We need, however, to understand the context of and reasons for what they did. They were not simple mindless killing-machines. The Middle Ages were a violent time overall, and this was especially the case in the stateless societies of the early period. Violence played a pivotal role in the political economy of the time, even for purportedly civilized rulers like Emperor Charlemagne and early English kings, who operated within much the same violent framework as the Vikings, but if anything on a larger scale."_

I jumped hearing the door shut. I looked over to the doorway to see Carlisle walking in smiling. I smiled over at him before placing my bookmark into the book shutting it. I placed it on the table standing up. I walked over to Carlisle wrapping my arms around his neck.

He sighed softly slipping his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. He leaned down placing his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I've missed you my love."

I giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I've missed you too. I guess I was so caught up in my reading that I didn't pay attention to the time." Carlisle pulled back far enough to stare down at me. I grinned up at him.

I squeaked as Carlisle lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to keep myself up. Carlisle laughed softly and sped up the stairs. He tossed me onto the bed.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows and watched him stalk into the room. His eyes were almost black and he had this predatory look in them. I bit my bottom lip gently. Carlisle climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I laid down fully on the bed and stared up at Carlisle. He leaned down placing kisses along my jaw line.

I wiggled in anticipation. His lips ran slowly down my neck until he nipped at my collarbone. I gasped slightly and felt his smirk against my skin. His hands ran along the side of my thighs to grip my waist. "I couldn't stop thinking about you my love."He whispered as he placed gentle kisses on my exposed skin.

I ran my hands up his arms stopping at his shoulders. "I need you Carlisle."I whispered softly to him. He came up and pressed his lips to mine in a fiery kiss that led to clothes being ripped off.

Carlisle and I laid in bed after our steamy rendezvous. My head was on his chest as was my right hand. Carlisle's left hand was intertwined with my right on his abdomen. His right hand twirled my hair softly. It was incredibly quiet around the house with only us two.

"I don't know what I would do without you."I whispered. Carlisle's hand in my hair stopped. I sat up slightly to look up at him. He was staring down at me calculatingly. "You would still be a wonderful doctor. You just wouldn't have Liam or have become a vampire. You wouldn't know about the supernatural. You would have a completely normal life."

I frowned and let my eyes fall onto the covers. I pulled at a stray piece of thread. "I'm glad it's not normal. I would never want anything more than I want my family."I looked up at him. "I would never trade you or Liam for anything. This family is my entire world Carlisle."

He stared at me as his lips slowly pulled into a small smile. "You know what I think?"He asked. I shook my head slightly. "I think that we would have met one way or another. You're my mate Ariana. We would have found each other eventually."He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek.

I leaned my face into his hand before kissing his palm. "I love you so much Carlisle."

He sat up and grabbed my face with both hands. He leaned over kissing me lovingly. "I love you so much Ariana. Never forget that."

I smiled nodding. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "We should go hunting soon. Your eyes are almost black."He said staring into my eyes. I smirked and nipped at his thumb as he ran it over my lips. "Your eyes are blacked out darling. You're either hungry or still not full from the hours of passionate sex we just had."

He chuckled and pounced onto me knocking me back against the bed.


	43. Chapter 43

I placed a few more roses into the vase before going to the living room and placing it in the middle of the table in the corner of the room. I squeaked as hands came onto my waist. I turned around and grinned up at Carlisle.

"Hello my love."I said as I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. He sped over to the small radio and switched it on. I smiled brightly as Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight came on. Carlisle walked back over to me and pulled me in close.

I wrapped my left arm around his neck and placed my right hand into his left hand. His right arm wrapped around my waist. We started swaying around the room to the music. I stared up at Carlisle. "Do you know what I love about everyone being gone?"I asked cutting the silence between us.

Carlisle hummed in response. "There's no one here to ruin the moments like this."I grinned up at him. He chuckled pulling me even closer to him. I laid my chest on his chest and closed my eyes as we continued to sway softly. "I'm going to miss this."I whispered.

"We'll always have this. Nothing's going to change when the others get back."I snorted and looked up at him. "We both know that once Bella and Edward get back that we'll have more drama. Jake is going to be all over here causing problems. My dad is going to be heartbroken when Bella's funeral comes up. Then he'll be even more hurt when I have to tell him that we are moving. He'll never see me or Liam again."

Carlisle stared down at me before sighing. "I know you're upset Ariana. We won't move anytime soon. I'll put it off as much as I can so you can spend time with your father. This is going to be hard enough on all of us."I sighed and nodded.

We slowed down as the song ended. I pouted softly up at him. "It's always over too soon."He smiled and leaned down. Our lips connected tenderly. I sighed against his lips clutching to him.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. "Liam will be back tomorrow."He mentioned. I nodded. "Yeah. He called earlier. He said he wanted to spend tomorrow with Leah and the pack. So, he'll smell like dog when he gets back. We'll have to air out the house after and get rid of his clothes before Rose and Emmett get back. I don't want to hear Rose complain about it just yet."I told him smiling fondly.

He laughed and nodded at me. "That's a good idea. You know…I don't think the Volturi know about you and Liam. If they come here or if Bella goes there, they'll find out probably."I sighed looking at him. "What would they do if they found out about Liam?"I asked him curiously.

He took a deep breath slipping his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. They have no reason to kill him. He isn't an immortal child. He hasn't exposed us yet. He blends in with the humans more than we do. The only problem they could have is that he's the mate of a shapeshifter. Caius will think they're children of the moon."

"So, we wouldn't have to worry right?"I asked softly. I was scared that they would find some reason to kill my baby boy. Carlisle shook his head. "We should be fine."He came up to me pulling me close to him. I placed my hands on his chest. "I don't want anything to happen to him. He's half of my world."

Carlisle leaned down and kissed my forehead softly. "I know love. He'll be just fine. Nothing's going to happen to him. I promise."He whispered.

I smiled as Liam walked through the door. I stood up and hugged him tightly. "We missed you."I told him as I pulled away. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Missed you guys too mom."

Liam sat down on the love seat and crossed his legs. "So what have I missed while I was away?"He asked smiling at me. I sat down on the couch and sighed. "Well, your father has been called into the hospital for today. I swear, it's like they can't survive without him."

He chuckled. "Kinda like you?" I giggled and threw one of the couch pillows at him. He caught it before it hit him in the face. "Smart ass." I told him jokingly. He laughed and held onto the pillow.

"Alice and Jasper should be back home in a few hours. I don't know how long until Rose and Emmett are back though."I stood up and started picking up random things. "I need you to take off your clothes or anything that smells like the pack so I can wash them. You know how Rose is about the pack."

Liam nodded and stood up. "Sure. I'll put them washing then." I smiled and kissed his temple. "Thank you sweetie."I watched as Liam sped up the stairs and sighed softly.

I walked into the kitchen as the phone started ringing. I pressed the answer button and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"I'll be home in a few minutes darling. Is Liam back yet?"Carlisle asked. I smiled and leaned against the counter. "Yes. He just got home a couple of minutes ago. Alice called around noon and said that her and Jasper should be back in a few hours. Rose and Emmett haven't been answering their phones however."I told him.

"Okay. I'll see if they'll answer for me. Love you."He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Love you too."I said hanging up.

I put the phone back into the holder and cleaned up a little.

Carlisle's car pulled up just as I finished dusting. I ran to the front door and threw it open as Carlisle came up the final step. I grinned at him and pecked his lips. "How was work?"I asked him. He set his brief case down on the ground next to the small table. "It was slow to say the least. Mostly people with the flu. There was this one patient who had broken his jaw."

I smiled. "Liam is upstairs in his room by the way. I told him to wash his clothes that had the stench of the pack on them before Rose and Emmett get back. Were you able to get in touch with them?"I asked. He shook his head pulling me close to him.

"It went straight to voicemail. I'm sure they'll call us back soon. Don't worry."He reassured and kissed my forehead. I sighed closing my eyes and leaning into his embrace.


	44. Chapter 44

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett somehow managed to arrive home at the same time.

We were all sitting in the living room watching one of the sports channels when Alice suddenly froze. We sat up straight watching her.

Once she came out of the vision, she hurriedly grabbed her phone dialing someone. " _Alice_." I frowned hearing Bella's voice. We watched Alice curiously. "Bella? Are you all right?" She asked.

" _I'm not 100% sure_." Bella told her. "Why? What's wrong? I just…"Alice paused looking at us. " _You just what_? _Alice, what did you see_?" Bella asked. "Here's Carlisle."She said handing the phone to Carlisle. He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked her worriedly. " _I don't know_. _I'm a little worried_. _Can vampires go into shock_?"She asked shakily. "Has Edward been harmed?"He asked. I bit my lip in worry over them.

" _No_."She said and then paused. She took a breath. " _I know that it's impossible, but I think I'm pregnant_."She gasped. " _Whoa_!" I frowned and took the phone from Carlisle.

" _Carlisle, I sear, something just moved inside me_."She said. "Bella, give the phone to Edward."I told her firmly. I heard a whoosh and then Edward's voice.

" _Is this even possible_?"He asked. "Yes. You know it is. Bella is going to have a hybrid like Liam. You need to get back as soon as possible. If her pregnancy is anything like mine, she'll grow fast. We need to be able to monitor her and the baby."I told him standing up and pacing.

" _Yeah, yeah_. _We will_."He said quietly. I paused. "Edward…I know you're worried about her. But I need you to remain calm. Bella's going to be fine. We don't need anyone acting out rashly."I told him whispering a little.

The click of the phone and the dial tone made me pull the phone away and hand it back to Alice. I turned and looked at my family. They were staring at me in worry and fear. "Edward's going to do something rash. I just know it. He's going to blame himself. He'll think the baby will need to be killed. It's not going to harm anyone. The baby will be just like Liam."I told them.

We looked towards the stairs seeing Liam come down slowly. "So…"He said sitting down on the stairs. "Bella's pregnant?"He asked. I nodded. "They're on their way back. We need to prepare. I was so badly dehydrated and under nourished. Bella will need blood. Human blood. A lot of it."I told them mainly looking at Carlisle.

He stood up. "I'll need to go to the hospital then and take the blood bags from there. I have a few in my office." I nodded. "Emmett and Jasper, I'll need you two to keep Edward sane and calm. He'll only think about how I was hurt and turned because of being pregnant. Rose and Alice, Bella will probably call one of you to help her."I informed them.

We froze hearing Rose's phone ring. "Hello?"She asked. " _Rosalie_." Bella's voice came through. "Bella? What's going on?"Rose asked her. " _I need your help_."Bella said.

I nodded at Rose and she sped out of the house to talk to Bella. I sighed and sank down to the ground. Liam came over and sat down next to me. "It'll be okay mom."He whispered wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned into him. "I wanted a problem free life. And now…that's never going to happen. The pack will get involved now causing more of a rift between us. You'll end up having to pick between us and your imprint. Our family will end up drifting apart. This is going to cause so many problems for us."I told him.

He just sat and listened to me rant. "I'm sorry this is happening mom. I'll never choose anyone other than you. You know that. You were the first thing I ever saw when I came into this world. You were there with me through it all. You watched me grow up so fast. You are the person I'd choose when given an ultimatum. You're my mom. I'd always choose you over anyone. Even my mate."He said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled fondly up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much Liam."I murmured. He hugged me tightly. "I love you too mom."

We pulled away as Rose came back into the room. "Bella said that Edward wants to get rid of the baby. They were getting on the flight back when she called. She said she wants my help and yours to protect the baby."I nodded and stood up.

"All right then. Let's get things settled for when she comes back."I told her and flitted out of the room.


	45. Chapter 45

I smiled softly as Bella got out of the car. I walked down to her and hugged her. "We'll keep you both safe."I whispered so only she heard me. She nodded as we pulled away. Rose came up and smiled at Bella. "Let's go get you settled."She helped Bella walk up the stairs and into the house.

I turned to see Edward pulling bags out of the trunk. I walked over and hit him in the head. "How dare you?"I growled at him. He narrowed his eyes and growled. Carlisle came over and placed a hand on Edward's chest. "Calm down son."He whispered.

"Bella is going to be okay. That baby inside of her will be yours and you are saying it's a monster. Does that make Liam a monster then? Huh? I was human when I was pregnant. Liam didn't kill me. Liam gave me joy and a reason to live when _you_ decided to leave us!"I yelled at him and pushed him in the chest.

"I swear to God. I will rip your head off if you go near Bella and the baby with negative intentions."I swore quietly. I hissed at him before speeding off into the house and up the stairs to the living room where Bella would be.

I smiled seeing her sitting on the couch with Rose next to her. I walked over and looked her over. "How are you feeling Bella?"I asked her motherly. She smiled slightly. "Fine. Just…still getting used to this."She said motioning to her belly.

I nodded. "I remember when I was pregnant with Liam. When he would kick…it was the best feeling in the world. Especially since he would do it when I would talk. So, I would grab a book that the Denali's had in their library and just sit on the couch reading out loud."I told her remembering that time.

Rosalie smiled at me. "But then, he'd still be kicking when I would need to sleep. The only way I could get comfortable to fall asleep would be if one of the Denali's held me sitting up. I would be stuck between their legs resting against their chests."

Bella giggled slightly and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. "I'm glad I have you here with me."I nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "Of course I'd be here with you. You're my little sister and daughter in law. I'm the only one we know who went through something like this. I won't let anyone hurt you or my grandbaby."I told her honestly.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I smiled and looked up as everyone came into the living room. Alice and Jasper sat together on the loveseat. Emmett came over and stood behind Rose. Carlisle came and sat next to me pulling me into him embrace. Liam came and sat down at our feet. When Edward walked in, I narrowed my eyes at him. He leant up against the wall opposite us.

Carlisle was the first to speak up. "We'll need to call Charlie and tell him something."He said looking over at us. I nodded. "I'll call him and tell him Bella got sick."Carlisle nodded and kissed my head. "That would be a good idea."

I stood up and walked out to the kitchen grabbing the phone. I dialed my dad's number and listened to it ringing. "Hello?"His voice came out. I smiled slightly. "Hey dad."

"Ari! Hey. What's up?"He asked. "Bella and Edward called us. It seems that Bella caught a bug or something. So, they decided to extend their trip until Bella is feeling well enough to travel back home."I told him the lie.

He sighed. "Okay. Will you tell her that I hope she feels better soon then?"He asked. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Sure. I'll let her know. I'll also call you again when I know how she feels again."

"Okay. Thanks sweetie."I hung up and sighed putting the phone back. I walked back out to the others and sat beside Carlisle and Bella.

Emmett was over near Jasper and Alice having a quiet conversation. Rose and Bella were talking about baby things. I turned to look up at Carlisle and gave him a tight lipped smile. He leaned down pressing his lips to my ear. "It's going to be okay."He whispered so only I heard him.

I closed my eyes tightly and leaned into his arms. His lips grazed across my forehead. I clutched onto him needing to feel that familiar sense of warmth and safety that only Carlisle could give me. Carlisle held me as close as he could and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

I opened my eyes and my gaze landed on Edward. He was glaring out of the window. I realized that, somehow, this could only get worse.


	46. Chapter 46

I sighed softly hearing Jake's motorcycle drive up and stop in front of the house. It's been a few weeks since Bella and Edward have been back. This is the first time Jake has ever come over.

Bella has gotten much bigger since they came back. Edward still refuses to see the baby as anything other than a monster. Liam has been so quiet about it all. I think what Edward has been saying has gotten to him since I went through the same thing.

Carlisle kissed my temple softly as he passed by me. I heard him go down the stairs and open up the door. "Is it true?"Jake asked. "Hello, Jacob, how are you?"Carlisle asked.

I smiled at his soft voice floated up the stairs. Jake was pacing and panting. "Listen, just give it to me straight."

"Jake, is that you?"Bella called out. I sighed softly crossing my arms over my chest. "She's here?"Jake asked. "They came home two weeks ago."Carlisle said sighing.

Jake stomped up the stairs. "Jake."Carlisle called following after Jake. Rose got up and stood in front of Bella on the couch crossing her arms. Edward stood near them but by the window. Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper next to her. Emmett stood next to Edward leaning against the wall.

I walked over to Carlisle as he and Jake came into view. He slipped an arm around my waist. Jake walked slowly over to Bella. "I'm glad you came."Bella said. Jake took a few more steps before Rosalie stopped him. "Close enough."She said.

"What's your problem?"Jake growled. They stared at each other before Bella intervened. "Rose, it's okay."She said. Jake moved around Rosalie and sat on the table in front of Bella. Rose stayed standing near them.

Jake sighed. "You look terrible."He said laughing slightly. Bella grimaced. "Yeah, it's nice to see you, too."She said playing with the blanket mom made her. I squeezed Carlisle's hand. "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"He asked her.

Bella looked up at Rose. "Rose, you wanna help me up?"She asked moving the blanket away from her. Rosalie walked over and grabbed onto Bella's arm helping her slowly stand up. Jake stood up as well. When Bella was standing, you could clearly see her huge stomach.

Bella smiled a little at him. Jake's jaw clenched before he stomped over to Edward. "You did this!"He exclaimed. Emmett walked over and put his hand on Jake's shoulder stopping him.

I rushed over. "Hey! Enough! Bella's going to be fine! Why can't any of you see this?!"I growled angrily looking at everyone. Jake pushed Emmett's hand away before turning to look at us.

"What is it?"He asked. Carlisle sighed. "It's a baby."I told him firmly.

"Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac."He added. "I can't see it either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore."Alice said standing up.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. We only really have Ariana's experience."Carlisle told him. Jake looked at me in shock.

Liam came down the stairs and walked over to me. I pulled him close. "When they left…I was pregnant with Liam. I didn't stay here in Forks. I went up north to Denali and stayed with another coven. They helped me as I progressed. They changed me as well otherwise I wouldn't have survived."I told him.

"We don't know that it'll be the same as Liam!"Jake yelled. I growled taking a defensive step forward. "No one is hurting Bella or that baby. I'll kill all of you before I let that happen."I threatened. Jake narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is none of your business, dog."Rosalie stated through gritted teeth. "Rosalie!"I scolded.

"All this fighting isn't good for Bella. It's not good for the baby."I said looking at each individual person. "The fetus isn't good for Bella."Alice growled.

I grabbed a vase and slammed it to the ground. I looked at everyone as venom started welling up in my eyes. "It's a baby. It's only a tiny little baby. It has a heartbeat. It's growing. Does this mean that Liam is a monster as well? Do you want to kill my baby boy?"I ran a hand through my hair before storming out of the house.

Once I got far enough away from the house, I started screaming loudly. My heart was breaking. My family was being torn apart. Arms wrapped around my body pulling me close. I turned around and wrapped my arms around them. I took a deep breath inhaling Liam's scent.

"I'm sorry mom."He whispered, voice cracking. I pulled away and looked up at him. I shook my head and placed both of my hands on his cheeks. "It's not your fault my darling boy. You have nothing to be at fault for. You…are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. You're my world. I would never go back and change anything. I'd do it all again just so I could have you."I told him.

He smiled weakly. "What's going to happen?"He asked after a moment. I shrugged. "I don't know. In all honesty…the only thing I can think of right now…is that they only care that it's Bella. Because it's her…she shouldn't be going through this. What about me? I…I went through it alone. I had no one. I was in pain constantly. I was in a new place with people who I barely knew."

I shook my head. Liam grabbed my hands. "I was alone without them but they didn't care. Bella goes through the same thing and suddenly, she can't do this. She's too precious for this."I said going quiet.

I let out a dry sob. "I just want my family."I whispered weakly. Liam wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled away and kissed his cheek softly. "Let's go. We'll go to your grandpa's for now."He nodded and held my hand as we walked back to the house.

When we walked in, everyone was staring at us. I pulled away from Liam and ignored everyone as I walked up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a small bag and packed a few clothes and necessities. I stopped hearing someone walk into the room. By the smell, I figured it was Carlisle.

"Where are you going?"He asked sitting on the bed. I turned to face him. "Liam and I are going to go stay with my dad. Liam needs a few days away. I…I need to think."I told him. He sighed.

"You know…you know I never wanted to leave you. If I would have known that you were pregnant, I would have stayed."He said. I scoffed shaking my head. "No, Ariana. Listen to me."He said firmly. He stood up and walked over to me pulling the bag away. He threw it across the room. "I would never want Liam gone. He's our son. He's our flesh and blood."He said holding onto my hands.

I stayed staring at our hands not wanting to meet his gaze. His hand came up and he pinched my chin with his thumb and forefinger. He lifted my head up to meet his eyes. "I love you and Liam with everything in me. We never meant to make it seem like we want Bella more than you."

I pulled away and walked over to my bag. I picked it up and started walking out of the room. "We'll be back tomorrow or the next day."I told him. I could hear him sigh but he didn't follow me.

I met Liam down near the front door. The others were standing there as well. "Don't go."Rose said taking a few steps forward. I looked at her. "Why? You'll have another baby to care for. You'll forget about us both before Bella even gives birth." I opened up the front door. A hand shot out on top of my hand.

I looked over to see Jasper. "Don't leave us. We need you and Liam. You're Carlisle's family. His mate and child. It will kill him if you leave."He mumbled. By the looks of the others, I was the only one who heard him speak. I stared into his eyes before only slightly lifting up my shoulder in a shrug that only he would notice.

He pulled back and walked over to Alice. I walked out of the house with Liam and put our bags into the trunk. We got into the car and I sped off down the driveway. When I looked into the rearview mirror, I could see Carlisle standing in the middle of the driveway staring after us.


	47. Chapter 47

I pulled up in front of my dad's house and stopped the car. I got out and walked up to the front door with Liam. I knocked on the door a few times.

The door opened revealing dad. He looked at us surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"He asked confused. He opened up the door wider for us. We walked into the house. I turned to Liam. "Go upstairs or to the living room."I told him. He would still be able to hear us though.

He left towards the stairs. I sat on a chair in the kitchen and stared out of the window. Dad sat in front of me. "What happened?"He asked intertwining his hands on the table. I sighed and looked down at the table. "Carlisle and I had a fight."I told him quietly.

He nodded slowly. "What about?"He asked. "Sometimes, I feel like they don't really care for me or Liam. Things have been tense at the house. Liam is more reserved now. I think he doesn't even want to be there anymore. I just…I feel like such a bad mother."I confided in him.

He reached over taking my hands into his. "You're not a bad mother sweetheart. I've seen you with him. I know that things with him are…unusual to say the least. But I've seen the way you treat him. I've seen the way you look at him. You're the best mother you can be. You care so much about him. You were a single parent for a while. You never depended on anyone but yourself when it came to Liam."He said.

I stared at him. "I don't want Liam thinking that he isn't good enough."I said quietly. Dad sighed. "He knows he is good enough because you always told him. You still tell him."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I wonder…I wonder if Carlisle regrets bringing me into his life." Dad stared at me. "What's going on Ariana?"He asked a bit worriedly.

"I don't want to sound selfish or anything daddy. But…but it's like the past few years have been all about Bella. It's been Bella this or Bella that. Our lives have been surrounding her. She's been the cause of a lot of our problems. Any time that something is going so good for me…Bella steps in and it all becomes ruined."I told him weakly.

Dad stood up and moved his chair next to mine. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close. I hugged him around his waist. "I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm here for you. I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I hope you know that it's not Bella's intention to do that."He said quietly.

I nodded my head. "I know. But it's just frustrating when we need to focus on something else and it suddenly becomes all about Bella."I said.

"Just give it a few days."He said kissing my head. I pulled away nodding. "I'm gonna head upstairs. It's been a long day for us."I told him.

"All right."He said as I walked out of the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to my old room. I walked in closing the door. Liam was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

I walked over and sat up against the headboard. I pulled Liam over so his head was in my lap. I started running my fingers through his hair gently. He purred causing me to smile tenderly down at him.

"Remember when I used to do this when you were younger? You made that same sound every time."I told him softly. Liam nodded his head slightly closing his eyes. "I remember. It used to put me to sleep. You would hum to me as well."

My smile widened and I started humming the lullaby I used to put him to sleep. Liam's breathing started to deepen and his heart beat started to slow down.

I winced when I heard my cell phone start ringing. It had only been a few hours since Liam and I got to my dad's house. Liam was still sleeping as a matter of fact. I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my phone out of my purse.

I slid my finger across the green button answering the call. I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"I whispered trying not to wake Liam.

"Ariana, you and Liam need to come home."Carlisle's voice came through. I frowned deeply and looked over at Liam. "Why?"I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "The wolves want to kill the baby. They are going to try to kill it through Bella. I need you and Liam home so I can protect you."

I sighed and hung the phone up. I turned the volume off and shoved it back into my purse. I turned to Liam and stroked his hair. He started shifting around and his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Mom?"He asked out sleepily.

"We need to get back home."I mumbled looking away to the window. Liam sat up. "Why?"He asked.

"Your father called. He said the wolves have made a plan to attack Bella to kill the baby. He wants us home so he can protect us."I explained.

He nodded drawing his knees up to his chest. "Before we go…"I turned to face him. "Are you happy there?"I asked him.

Liam stared at me. "I am. I have you guys and Leah. It's my family. I feel at home with a full house."He told me.

I looked away. "Are you happy?"He asked softly. I shrugged. "I am. I'm very much happy. I just…it's been so hard for us lately." He nodded his agreement. "Let's go home then."He said sliding off the bed and standing up. I smiled and stood up grabbing my purse off the floor.

We walked down the stairs. I handed Liam the keys to the car and walked into the living room. Dad was in his chair watching a baseball game. "Liam and I are gonna go home. We had a small talk and Carlisle called wanting us to come back."I told him as I sat on the arm of his chair.

Dad smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're trying to work this out. I'm really proud of you. You know that right?" I giggled and nodded. "I know."I leaned down and kissed his head. "See you later dad."

I got up and walked out of the house. I made sure to lock the door on my way out. I got into the driver seat of the car and reversed out of the driveway. I started driving the way back to our house.

The ride over was made in complete silence. Neither of us wanting to speak.

As I pulled up in front of the house, Carlisle ran out to us. He pulled me straight into his arms when I got out of the car. I frowned closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his body. I sighed a little in content. "I hope you know that I would never leave you. I would never do that to you. We just needed some time away from everyone."I mumbled into his sweater covered chest.

Carlisle's arms tightened even more around me. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the best husband to you lately. I love you so much."He whispered back to me. I nodded my acceptance of his apology and pulled him closer.

"Don't let me go."I whimpered. Carlisle shook his head and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Never."

I pulled away slightly and smiled lovingly up at him. His eyes held such love and desperation that it made my eyes well up with venom. He leaned down and pulled me into a kiss. My hands balled up into fists holding onto him tightly.

We pulled away as someone coughed. We looked over to the door to the house to see Jasper smirking down at us. "Jacob and the others are here."

I could've blushed if I was still human. So I turned to bury my face in Carlisle's chest. His chest vibrated with his laughter. "We're coming."He told Jasper. There was a whoosh of air and I looked up at Carlisle as Jasper left us.

"Let's go in and see what's going on then."He said stroking my cheek softly. I nodded and walked hand in hand with him into the house. We walked up the stairs to the living room where a few of the others were.

I looked around for Liam but didn't see him. I looked up at Carlisle questioningly. "Leah's outside."He whispered in answer. I nodded and followed him over to the couch. I sat closely to him, almost on his lap. His hand stayed intertwined with mine. Jake was sitting in front of the fire. The Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all standing or sitting around.

We turned to face Jake. "Sam's lost he element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."Jake began explaining.

"He won't get through without a fight."Emmett said from behind us. Jasper was standing next to him. "No fights."Carlisle told him firmly.

I squeezed his hand gently. "We won't be the ones to break the treaty."He said shaking his head. "The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Jake said looking at us. I frowned shaking my head. "Not in ours."I told him.

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks."Emmett said stepping forward a little. I bit my lip looking up at him. 'We'll make do for now."I said. Jasper and Emmett looked at me a little shocked. I shook my head slightly at him.

"You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you."Carlisle said in appreciation as he turned back to him. Jake nodded only slightly. He stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed and turned to look at Carlisle.

"We're going to have to create a plan so we can hunt. The wolves won't hurt Liam because he's an imprint. It's their most sacred law. We can try to see if he will go out for us."I told him looking at the others.

"We'll see."Carlisle said simply. He stood up and helped me up as well. "We need to continue searching for answers. This may not be like your pregnancy. We need all the information we can get."He said looking at us. I nodded worrying my lip as the other three left the room.

I turned to look up at Carlisle. "They all must hate me."I whispered. He shook his head. "No. They could never hate you. You've become their mother."He whispered back. I frowned deeply staring up into his eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

A few nights later, we were all still standing guard over the house while the wolves were outside. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were the main ones who were researching. I was making calls to some of Carlisle's friends who I met during our first year together. However, none of them knew anything at all about this.

I walked up slowly up to the room Carlisle and I share. I stripped out of my clothes and put on one of Carlisle's button up shirts. I climbed onto the bed and laid down on my side facing the double doors leading to the balcony.

Footsteps signaled someone's arrival into the room. I figured it was Carlisle so I didn't move. They climbed onto the bed and sighed. I was surprised to hear Alice's voice as she spoke quietly. "When you left, a vision came to me. Carlisle…he…he went to the Volturi. He exposed us to the humans. They…they tore him apart right in front of us."

I shut my eyes tightly trying to get the vision of my love being torn apart by those sick freaks out of my head. "Why are you telling me this Alice?"I asked her. "Because you need to know what it would be like for us without you. He would die without you. He would rather be torn apart piece by piece than live a life where you never wanted him."

I opened my eyes to stare at her. "He needs you. We all need you."She said smiling. She reached over and brushed stray pieces of hair behind my ear. "You're our mother. We may be centuries old vampires, but we still need a mother."

I laughed softly and sat up. I pulled her into my arms hugging her. "Thank you Alice."

She nodded and pulled away smiling. "Carlisle will be up shortly."She said jumping off of the bed and skipping out of the room. I giggled and shook my head watching her go.

I looked up as Carlisle came walking into the room slowly with his hands in his pants pockets. He stopped inside the doorway and leant against it staring at me. "Are you okay?"He asked. I smiled and nodded. I patted the spot on the bed next to me inviting him to join.

The corner of his lips turned up as he walked over. He sat down next to me and leant against the headboard. He crossed his hands on his abdomen. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately."I apologized. He shook his head and grabbed onto my hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for my darling. But…we've both been a bit preoccupied and took each other for granted."He stated. I smiled and nodded. I scooted closer to him and straddled his lap. I placed my hands on his chest and sighed. "I'm making a promise right now. I promise to be a better wife, mate, and mother from here on out."I told him smiling brightly.

Carlisle chuckled and rubbed his hands up my exposed thighs. "And I promise to be a better a better husband, mate, and father from here on out."He promised. I giggled leaning down and locked our lips in a passionate tango.

I walked outside carrying wrapped up sandwiches for the Jake, Seth, Leah, and Liam. They were standing near the little stream a bit ways from the house. I smiled as I came upon them. "All right guys and gal. I bring sandwiches."I said as I finally got to them.

Liam and Seth ran over smiling brightly. I giggled and handed them the sandwiches. Liam kissed my cheek in thanks. "Thanks mom."

Jake came over and took a sandwich as well. I turned to Leah to see her almost glaring at me. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. The guys were staring between us seeing what would happen and if they had to break anything up.

"Listen here Leah because I'll only say this once. Probably more in the future, who knows."I said shrugging. "You are my son's mate. So, that means that you'll be in our lives for all of eternity. I don't give a shit if you're a shape shifter. I got over that when we had to get rid of that stupid newborn army. I'm trying to be nice because of my son. If you won't show the same courtesy and respect, then why are you even here?"

Leah stared at me before walking over and taking the sandwich. She walked back over to her spot in silence. I smiled in victory and kissed Liam's cheek. "If you guys are hungry again, send someone and I'll make the best baked ziti in the world."

I said my goodbyes from them and walked back to the house in triumph.

When I walked inside, Carlisle smiled and raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "What's with the smile?"He asked coming up to me. I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think Leah's coming around to liking me."

He chuckled leaning down pecking my lips. I pulled away looking around the empty room. "How's Bella doing?"I asked him. He sighed. "She's sleeping. I believe she's getting worse. Her pregnancy is definitely different from yours. I don't know why that is though."He said shaking his head.

I frowned. "It's going to be all right. I'm gonna go check on the others. Jasper must be in pain. He's never gone this long without hunting. I'm worried for him."I confided.

He nodded and kissed my temple tenderly. I pulled away from him and walked out looking for Jasper.

I found him sitting in the attic. I walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry it's so hard on you."I told him softly. He shook his head. "I'm fine."

I frowned and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently. "I know you are. But you're not as well. I'll see if I can get Liam to go out for you. Get you something to last you for now."

He turned to me and nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to get out of this funky room and go downstairs with your wife."I told him putting my hands on my hips. He chuckled and stood up. He drew me into his arms putting his chin on top of my head. I smiled and hugged him back.

We walked down the stairs to the main area of the house. He stalked over to Alice and pulled her close to him. I smiled brightly and turned to Carlisle as he walked up to me. He pulled me close so my back was to his chest. I leaned back into him and looked around at our family.


	49. Chapter 49

I stood next to Bella in the little makeshift hospital room in Carlisle's office. The baby must have been hurting her too much because she needed us to check her out. Edward stood by the x-rays with Carlisle.

He was looking at x-rays of Bella's abdomen. "Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters."He said turning to face us. "You haven't punctured anything."

"Yet."Edward said. "Edward."I said softly making him look over at me. Bella squeezed my hand as much as she could. "It's breaking your bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out."He said.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her."He demanded. Carlisle looked over at us sighing. "Carlisle, tell me. It's all right."Bella said to him. He shook his head looking down and walked over to us. He stood beside me wrapping an arm around my waist loosely.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need."He began explaining. I stroked Bella's hair back gently and soothingly. "It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down."Bella slowly nodded her head.

"At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."Bella shook her head. "Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then…"She began before Carlisle cut her off. "Bella. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand?"He told her softly.

I frowned looking down at Bella. "I'm sorry."Carlisle said making her nod rapidly. I leaned down kissing Bella's head before Carlisle ushered me out so they could have a moment.

I sighed as Carlisle and I walked out to the balcony. I leaned into him. "I'm a little glad you weren't there for my pregnancy. It's…I never want to see you like Edward is. I'm sorry."I whispered softly.

We stood outside for a few more moments before Carlisle stated he was going back inside. "Can you send Edward out here for me please?"I asked him. He stopped and looked at me. Then he nodded and slipped inside the house.

I turned around and hopped myself up to sit on the railing. If I was human, I wouldn't be able to balance myself on the thin railing. I looked up as Edward came out of the door. "Close the door."I said. He stopped and shut the door before walking over to lean over against the railing next to me.

We were quiet for a few minutes. "I know how hard this is for you. Mainly because of how the Denali's acted towards me during my time. But all of this – the fighting, the tension – is putting more stress onto Bella and making her worse. This is your marriage. It's a partnership. For better or for worse. Those were your vows. This is the worse. You've left Bella during the worse time for her. We still haven't even tried the blood option yet. You're being too harsh on her."I told him trying to be gentle about it.

Edward stood next to me in silence. "She made the decision to keep it without me."He started but I held my hand up to stop him. "Yes, she did. I admit that she should have talked to you about it first. But when you found out, you wanted to kill it. You were making that decision without her as well."

He stared at me with a hard expression. "Edward, it's only a baby. It's half of you and half of Bella. Imagine having a little boy to teach sports with. Imagine a little girl you are teaching piano too. They would look like a mixture of you and the love of your life."I said soothingly.

Edward looked down at the ground as he shuffled in his spot. "She's going to die."He mumbled. I nodded. "Yes, she will. But she'll become a vampire. Even if the baby wouldn't be coming, she still would have died because you were turning her into a vampire."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to talk to her Edward. Give it a few hours or days. Come to terms with this and then talk to her about it." I jumped off of the railing and hugged him. I turned walking back into the house sighing.


	50. Chapter 50

" _Washington driving in the red zone. Almost stripped of the ball. He stood up and Calvin finally…_ "The commentator on the sports channel droned on. I frowned watching Bella try to cover herself more. She was too cold.

"Are you cold?"Edward asked her softly. She nodded curling up tighter. "I got it."Jake said sitting up and moving over to her. He leaned over and put his arm on her. "Don't do that."He told her.

"What?"She asked weakly. "Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world."He said. I looked over at Edward to see him scowling.

"You're one of them."Bella told Jake. Bella clutched onto him. "Feels complete when you're here, Jake."She mumbled almost asleep. I sighed seeing the almost crushed expression on Edward's face.

Bella grimaced and sat up slightly on her elbow. She gasped and gagged. Edward leaned over holding the bucket under her. She whimpered as she leaned over. Jake rubbed her back comfortingly.

I stood up. "She's needs to get food into her system. We seriously need to consider the other option here."I said looking pointedly at Edward. He frowned at me. "If I could only see the fetus…"Alice trailed off. "The baby."Rose interrupted her softly. "Maybe I could figure out what it wants."Alice finished.

Edward looked over at Jake and then to me. "I think you might be right."

We all looked at him. "Jacob has the same idea as Ariana."He told us. Jake scoffed a laugh. "It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment."He told us.

I turned to Carlisle. "What were you thinking?"He asked Jake. "That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into."He said smirking.

"She needs blood. That's probably why our pregnancies are so different. It was still early for me when I began ingesting it."I explained to them.

Bella looked at Edward. "He's thirsty."She said. "I know the feeling."Emmett said distractedly. I sighed and looked up to Carlisle. "I have some O negative in the office."He said before leaving.

"Walk with me."Alice all but demanded of Jasper. She grabbed his hand almost dragging him out of the room. I looked up at Rosalie. "Take Emmett away. I'll stay with her."I told her softly. She nodded and walked over to Emmett. They slipped out of the room.

We looked over as Carlisle came back into the room draining a blood bag into a glass. "Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?"He asked in shock. I nodded. "I had to do the same. It's better for the baby. It's gonna help Bella get a little healthier."I explained.

"Only if you're comfortable with it."Edward told her. "I'll try anything."She said.

"Just hold on."He said standing up and walking away. "I think I'm gonna be sick."Jake said looking a little green. He scooted all the way to the other side of the couch. Edward came back holding a Styrofoam cup of the blood. He kneeled down in front of Bella.

"This might make it a little easier to take."He told her. Bella sat up and took the cup from Edward gently. Bella lifted the cup and sighed before taking a long sip from the straw. We watched the blood slide up the straw before she pulled it away from her mouth.

"Tastes…good."She said nodding. I smiled as she sipped more from the cup and moaned at the taste. Carlisle sat next to her and took her pulse from her wrist. She started drinking again. "You're pulse is already getting stronger."He told her smiling.

"It's working."I told them. Rosalie rubbed my shoulders. I smiled and squeezed Edward's arm gently. Bella smiled at us. I stood up and followed after Carlisle.

I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "I told you it would work. We should have started giving her blood as soon as we were positive that she was pregnant."I said in an I-told-you-so voice. He chuckled and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I doubted you."

I leaned up and kissed him softly. Finally, something was working out.

A few days later, Bella was able to sit up by herself. We took her off of the IV as well. We let her call dad too.

By the sounds of it, Bella was having a difficult time talking to dad. I couldn't blame her. It could be the last time she ever talks to him.

I sighed looking up at Carlisle. I paused listening to Edward and Bella. They were finally having a happy family moment. I looked up at Carlisle smiling brightly. "They've finally made up."

He smiled and pecked the tip of my nose. "You shouldn't eavesdrop on them love."I shrugged. "Sometimes, I can't help it."

He chuckled and held me close to him. He leaned his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "We're all going to be okay. We're going to make it through this."He said softly. I nodded in agreement.


	51. Chapter 51

I paced in the library waiting for Carlisle to come back with Jacob.

When they came in, I held out the last blood bag we had. Jake grabbed it and sighed. He put it on the table and looked up at us. "So, that's the last of it?"He asked.

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood."He told Jake. I looked at him. "And you need to feed. You can't operate on her if you're starving. No matter how much practice you've had."I told him firmly.

He looked over at me. "We need to go tonight."I said looking back at Jake. "Carlisle, you're the enemy now."Jake said. He turned to the doors and stared out at the forest. "Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered."He said.

I shook my head. "Emmett will come with us."I told him. He turned to face me."That won't be enough."

"We have no choice, Jacob. If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try."Carlisle told him as he pulled me close to his side. "You'd risk your lives for her?"He asked us. I scoffed. "Of course we would. She's my sister, Jake. She's a part of our family now."I told him slightly glaring.

"Yeah. I can see that. This really is a family."He looked out of the window. "As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do." He said looking back at us.

I sighed pacing a little as we waited for Jake to start the plan. I was so nervous. I stopped as Carlisle placed a hand on my arm. "Calm my love."He whispered softly.

Carlisle nodded at both me and Emmett. So, we took off running as fast as we could. The wolves started chasing us. Their growls came from all over.

I looked back to see two wolves coming closer and closer to me. I screamed out as a wolf grabbed me and flung me. I tumbled down a little hill. I struggled to stop falling. I fell on my face and stood up quickly as the wolves came down growling at me.

I stared at them trying to figure a way to get out of this. A figure came running and tackled the wolves. They whimpered as they tumbled. Carlisle came up grabbing me tightly. We took off again. "Emmett!"I yelled worriedly when he didn't follow us immediately.

Soon enough, he was back by our sides. We finally made it to the cliff and jumped over the river. "Carlisle caught me in his arms and held me close to his chest as Emmett landed beside us. We turned back to see the wolves stop at the edge. They started howling.

We took off down the side of the cliff again. "Carlisle, you need to feed. Now."I told him. He turned to me and nodded. "We'll hunt first and then we'll stop at the hospital so I can grab the blood for Bella."

We ran and hunted until we were completely satisfied. Carlisle's phone began ringing. We stopped as he answered it. "Bella! She's gone into labor."Alice's voice rang out panicking. I walked closer to Carlisle.

"The placenta must have become detached. Do what you can. We're on our way back."He told her before hanging up. He looked at me and nodded. I grabbed his hand as we took off back to the house.

"She won't have a lot of time. We need to hurry!"I yelled.

We jumped over the cliff and started running again.

We finally made it to the house and saw the wolves fighting against our family. Carlisle and I tackled Sam off of Edward. We stood up as Sam growled at us. He made to jump only to get tackled by Jasper.

I punched one of the wolves away into a tree. I screamed as one of them pushed me down face first. I turned quickly and tried to push it off of me. Carlisle ran over tackling it away. He helped me up before more came at us.

They began circling us, closing us off.

Jake suddenly ran out jumping over us and landing in front. "Stop! It's over!"He yelled out. Sam tried to go around him. "If you kill her, you kill me."Jake told him.

Sam lunged again knocking Jake into the air. He phased as he came down to the ground. He stalked over to the wolves growling. "Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."Edward told us as he read Jake's mind.

The wolves turned away and ran back to their land. Jake turned to us and faced Edward. I let out a breath and clutched onto Carlisle. He held me close to him and kept kissing my head. I looked around and frowned not seeing Liam.

"Where's Liam?"I asked. Everyone looked around. I began panicking. "Where is he?! Where's my baby?"I asked looking around. Edward came over and hugged me. "He's fine. He's safe. He's at your dad's."

I sagged against him and closed my eyes. "Thank God. Oh thank God."I whispered shakily. Carlisle came over pulling me into him. I hugged onto him tightly.


	52. Chapter 52

"She shouldn't be this still."Edward said looking at Bella. Alice had cleaned Bella off and dressed her for when she awoke. "It's the morphine."Carlisle told him.

"Maybe I was too late."He said softly. I shook my head. "No, Edward. Listen to her heart."Carlisle told him. "She will wake up."I said trying to reassure him.

We walked out of the room. As we got inside of the living room, we smiled. Renesmee seemed to make us all brighten up. I walked over and took her from Rosalie. I held her close and smiled brightly down at her. "You're so precious."I cooed.

I looked up smiling. "I don't know whether I'm the grandma or the aunt."I said laughing softly. The others laughed at me. I looked back down and smiled as she placed her hand on my cheek. She showed me images of me and Carlisle asking if we were her grandparents. When she pulled her hand away, I smiled and nodded. "Yes, we're your grandparents."

She giggled loudly and reached over for Jake. I smiled and handed her to him gently.

I leaned back into Carlisle as we all sat in the living room waiting for Bella to rise. When the heart beat started slowing down, we looked around at each other in anticipation.

We smiled hearing Bella and Edward talking. We stayed quiet though so that he can keep Bella calm for now. We heard them jumping out of the window in the room.

I turned around to face Carlisle and smiled.

We could hear Bella and Edward on their way back. Jake stood up. "Okay, we need to make sure that she won't hurt Nessie."He said crossing his arms. Rose scoffed and held onto Renesmee tighter.

"She'll be fine, Jake. But…if you want to then you can."I told him smiling. We were all standing around the living room waiting for them.

Jake walked out of the house as they got closer. Only a few minutes later did Jake come running back in. "They're coming."He said and moved around to Renesmee. We all gathered around them.

We turned hearing Bella and Edward walk into the room. "Welcome to the family."I told her smiling widely. "You look amazing, Bella."Alice told her smiling.

Carlisle pulled me into his side causing me to giggle softly. "Someone's been waiting to meet you."He told Bella as she walked further into the room. "Rose."Edward told her. She slowly turned around holding Renesmee.

She gurgled and squirmed in Rose's grip. Rose handed Renesmee to Bella. Renesmee reached her hand up putting it on Bella's cheek. We smiled as Bella looked down at Renesmee in amazement. "What was that?"She asked us.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you."Edward told her. "Showed me? How?"He asked. I smiled and pulled Liam close to me. Edward laughed. "How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted."He told her going quiet.

"I've only been out for two days?"Bella asked looking up. "Her growth rate is unprecedented."Carlisle told her. "All right. That's enough experimenting for one day."Jake said trying to take Renesmee out of Bella's arms.

"Jacob."Edward said making him look up. "She's doing great."He told him.

"Yeah. Let's not push it though."He said still trying to take her away. Bella looked over at him. Jake froze. "What's your problem?"She asked him.

"Oh. Do tell her, Jacob."Rose taunted smirking. "This should be good."Emmett commented smirking as well. "Hold on a second."Edward said taking Renesmee from Bella. "Look,"Jake began taking a breath. "It's a wolf thing."He stated.

"What's a wolf thing?"Bella growled. "Um…You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise."Jake said almost begging. "Take Renesmee out of the room."Bella said.

Rosalie walked out holding the baby. "Oh."Jake muttered. "Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't wanna hurt you."She said. Edward slowly let his arm drop. "Oh."Jake muttered again.

Bella grabbed Jake by the neck bending him in half and dragged him out of the house. We followed as she threw him out into the yard. "You imprinted on my daughter?!"She yelled at him.

"It wasn't my choice!"He yelled back. "She's a baby!"She growled. "It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?"He asked pointing to Edward. Edward leaned against the railing. "I'm still debating it."He mumbled smirking slightly. I smacked his side gently.

"I've held her once! One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?"She exclaimed as she stalked down the stairs towards Jake. "She's mine!"She yelled and hit Jake. He fell down to the ground.

I held onto Carlisle's hand in a little bit of fear. Growling came from Seth and Leah as they ran up. "It's fine, Leah."Jake told her holding his hand out. "You're gonna stay away from her."She told him.

"You know I can't do that."He told her. She hit him in his stomach knocking him back against tree roots. "Stop her, Edward."I told him. "He said it's fine."He mumbled turning back. I growled. "She's amazing, right?"He asked smiling.

Leah and Seth walked next to Jake. I stalked down the stairs towards them to stop it all. "Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago? That's gone now, right?"Jake asked. "Long gone."She gritted out.

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there."Jake said. "Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?!"She growled angrily. When she took off running, that's when I lunged at her. I tackled her away from them only to be thrown into a tree. I screamed as I felt myself crack along with the tree. Somehow I couldn't feel anything below my left knee.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle. I whimpered out in pain. "Why…why does it hurt? Why can't I feel my left foot?"I asked him weakly. "Shhh…it's gonna be okay. Just close your eyes darling."He said.

I closed my eyes and whimpered as I felt something come into contact with my left leg. I felt things reattaching. I opened my eyes again to stare up at him. "Are you okay?"He asked looking down into my eyes. I nodded slowly. "I think so."I whispered.

He helped me sit up and then slowly stand up. My leg was normal again. "Ariana, I'm sorry."Bella said coming up to me. I flinched and backed away from her. "I think it would be best for you to stay away for a little while Bella."Carlisle told her. He wrapped his arms around me and led me back towards the house.

I looked up and Edward had a guilty look on his face. I looked away from him immediately. Jasper walked over and wrapped an arm around me as well. "I'm okay Jasper."I whispered to him. He shrugged and still led me into the living room with Carlisle.


	53. Chapter 53

I smiled as we finished decorating the small cottage for Bella and Edward. I turned to Carlisle. "This is nice. They'll love it."I told him nodding. He came up slipping his arms around my waist loosely.

"Are you feeling better?"He asked. I knew he was referring to the incident with Bella this morning because of the imprinting. I nodded. "I'm fine. I promise."I told him pecking his lips softly. "Let's go home then." He said to us.

Emmett, Carlisle and I ran on the ground while Alice and Jasper were running along the tree limbs. I giggled and shook my head at their foolishly. They were acting like a bunch of teenagers.

We slowed down as the house came into view. Carlisle wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

We walked into the house smiling happily. Alice walked up to Bella. "Happy birthday."She told Bella. She looked confused. "I stopped aging three days ago."She said.

"Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up."Alice told her. I smiled as Alice handed Bella the key to their cottage. She led the two out to the forest. I giggled and hugged Carlisle tightly.

I squealed as he picked me up bridal style. The others laughed at us. He ran us up the stairs to our bedroom. He closed and locked the doors. I giggled as he tossed me onto the bed. I scooted back until I laid my head on the pillows. Carlisle came over and crawled on top of me.

I sighed happily. I ran my hand sup his arms to wrap around his neck. "Liam's been spending more and more time in La Push. I hardly see him anymore."I whispered furrowing my brows. I started curling the hair at the nape of his neck around my finger in thought.

"It's where his mate lives."Carlisle said softly. I shook my head. "It's more than that. It's like…it's like he doesn't wanna be here anymore. In the past week, he's only said no more than ten words to me."

Carlisle shook his head and leaned down pressing light kisses along the side of my face. "You did nothing wrong. It's just that he wants to spend time with Leah. He'll come home soon."He said quietly. I sighed softly.

He leaned back up. "Now, let's quit talking about our son."He smirked and leaned down kissing me roughly. I giggled against his lips and tugged on his hair. He let out a growl and slammed his hips against mine. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

I leaned down kissing Carlisle's cheek before sitting next to him at the table. I curled my legs under myself and opened up my book. Emmett sat across from me reading a newspaper. Carlisle was doing research to help us with Renesmee.

I looked up as Jake walked into the room with a sandwich on a plate. He walked over to the double doors leading to the balcony. "What's out there?"I asked him. "Blondie and Nessie."He said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

I giggled shaking my head as Emmett let out a laugh. We looked over to the doorway as Bella and Edward walked in holding hands. "Wow. Done already?"Emmett asked smirking. Bella raised an eyebrow ignoring him and looked to Jake.

"Where's Renesmee?"She asked. "Blondie stole her."He said still looking out the window. I smiled slightly. "Break a lot of stuff?"Emmett asked them teasingly. I let my foot down and kicked his shin.

"Emmett. No."She said shaking her head. We all laughed at her response. The home phone started ringing. I sighed softly picking it up. "I got it."I told them before walking outside. "Hey daddy."I said softly crossing my arms.

"Hey baby. How…how is everything?"He asked weakly. "It's good over here. I don't know about Bella. They haven't called yet."I told him trying to convey how sorry I am in my voice. "It's…it's okay. Just…call me when you do hear anything okay?"He asked. I nodded. "Of course. Love you."I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the house and set the phone down on the table. I looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Jake?"I asked Carlisle. He was the only one left in the room. He sighed softly and crossed his hands together. "We explained to him that we were going to have to tell Charlie that Bella died. That we would need to leave soon after. He left."

I walked over and sat down in his lap. His arms went around my waist automatically. "I can't believe we'll be leaving soon."I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my head. "We'll come back in a few years."He said softly.

I shrugged. "Won't really be the same."He nodded slightly and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I pulled back though and raised an eyebrow. "What about Liam? He won't leave Leah. Leah can't really leave her pack either."I said. Carlisle frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Liam…he called."

I stood up. "When? Why didn't I know about it?"I asked him crossing my arms over my chest. "He asked if he could move over to the reservation with Leah. Apparently she got her own house and he wants to live with her. He…um…he asked me not to tell you."He said going quiet at the end. I let my arms hang down at my sides and stared at him.

"But…why…why wouldn't he want me to know?"I whispered to him in sadness. Carlisle sighed and stood up walking over to me. I shook my head stepping back from him. "Ariana…"He whispered.

I shook my head and ran out of the house into the forest. I stopped when I got far away enough to hunt and closed my eyes. I let my hearing senses take over as I listened for the sounds of a mountain lion.

My eyes snapped open and I took off running. I came up behind a tree and watched as the mountain lion walked around the forest ground. I tilted my head to the side watching it. I froze seeing the cub following it. I took a few steps away and ran in another direction. I tackled the deer that was cutting in front of me. I snapped its neck and leaned down drinking from its artery.

I pulled away after I was done and looked down at my outfit. I was covered in blood. Alice would most likely kill me now. I sighed and stood up starting to walk back to the house at a leisurely pace.

Why wouldn't Liam tell me that he wanted to move in with Leah? Why didn't he call me? Why was he ignoring me? I'm his mother dammit! I deserve to know what he is doing. He's not even of age yet!

I started running to burn off some of the anger brewing inside of me. It only took me a few seconds to make it back to the house. I ran inside up to my room. I stripped in the closet and changed into black shorts and a black tank top. I grabbed the grey cardigan off the hanger and slipped it on. I slid my feet into the grey ballet flats as well before walking down the stairs.

"Ariana."Edward called. I looked up at him and he motioned me over. I frowned and followed him out of the house. Jake stood outside with Bella. She looked pissed off and scared.

"What's going on?"I asked them crossing my arms over my chest.


	54. Chapter 54

"Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?"Jake said shrugging. I shook my head pacing. "You don't realize the danger you've put him in. the Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."Bella said to him.

"No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different."Jake said. "And that we have a niece who we adopted."Edward commented. "I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go."

"Did you consider the physical pain you'll put Bella through?"Edward asked him angrily. "It's like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat!"I yelled stalking up to them. "And that's assuming she can control her thirst."Edward added in.

"Did you realize that Charlie will know that I lied to him? That I've been lying to him since I came home?! Do you realize how hurt he will be because of this?!"I asked him pushing him in his chest. "Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life."Jake said trying to explain.

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."Edward told him. "I'm sorry you feel that way…because he'll be here in 10 minutes."Jake said to us. "What?"Bella asked frantically.

I growled and stalked inside of the house. "Carlisle!" I yelled. He appeared in front of me immediately. "My dad's on his way. He knows that we're different. He doesn't know how we're different exactly. Jacob decided to tell my dad that he's a shape shifter."I explained as I paced in front of him.

Carlisle reached out and stopped me. "Calm down. It'll be fine. We'll make sure Bella's going to do fine. Charlie won't be hurt."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Carlisle…I've been lying to my father since I came back home. He knows that now. He'll be so hurt and crushed. He'll hate me."I whimpered. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair softly. "Shhh…he won't hate you baby. He could never hate you. You're his daughter."

Bella and Edward walked back into the house and Alice came in with Rosalie. "Bella, sit."Alice demanded as she held onto the contact lenses case. "These will irritate your eyes at first."She explained as she put the contacts into Bella's eyes.

The contacts were the brown of her human eyes. "The main thing is not to move too fast."Carlisle told her. "Try taking a seat. Cross your legs."I told her coming up beside Carlisle. Bella stood up slowly. She used her vampire speed to get to the chair causing it to be pushed back. She looked up at us before crossing her legs slowly.

I smiled slightly. "Maybe a bit slower."I said nodding. Carlisle held his pinched fingers up to show a little. "And blink at least three times a minute."Alice said. Bella started blinking a bit rapidly. "Good."Alice said smiling a bit. Bella nodded.

"For a cartoon character."Jake commented. I turned glaring at him. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close. "Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst."Carlisle said.

Bella held in her breath. "Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing. Carlisle nodded and moved his shoulders showing her. Bella slowly moved her shoulders up and down. "And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that."Rosalie added in. Bella slouched and started moving her shoulders before she stood up. "Okay. I got it. Move around, blink, slouch."She said.

I tensed up hearing dad's car pull up in front of the house. "Good luck."I told her smiling slightly as we walked out of the room. Carlisle and I walked down the stairs to the front door. Carlisle opened the door and I smiled hesitantly at dad. "Hello, Charlie."Carlisle said smiling. I looked up at my dad. "Hey."I whispered.

He stared at us. "Where's Bella?"He asked. We moved back to allow him into the house. Carlisle took my hand squeezing softly before closing the door and leading us up the stairs. Jake stood at the top of the stairs.

Edward stood up from the couch beside Bella as we walked in. Dad stopped beside Carlisle and me. Jake came up behind him. "Bella."Dad said seeing her. "Hi, dad."She said smiling. "Are you okay?"He asked. His voice held the tears he wanted to spill.

"Never better. Healthy as a horse."She told him. Dad looked back at Jake before turning to her. "You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?"He asked her. I smiled and gripped onto Carlisle's hand tighter. Jake went up and clapped dad on the shoulder. "She wishes she was that awesome."

"Let's give them some privacy."Edward said starting to walk out of the room. I frowned and followed them quickly. Carlisle led me out of the house to the balcony. "He hates me so much."I whispered brokenly. Carlisle shook his head pulling me into his chest. "No, he doesn't. He just needs to see Bella first. Then he'll come to you."He said trying to reassure me. I shook my head in his hold.

I was sitting on the steps of the back porch when the door opened. I glanced behind me and saw my dad slowly walking out of the house. I turned back around and stared at my clasped hands. He walked over and sat down next to me.

It was quiet between us. His heart was beating rapidly inside of his chest. "I never meant to hurt you."I whispered looking over at him. His head turned to me and he sighed. "I know. Just…why did you?"He asked.

"Dad…you don't understand. If I tell you any of this…you could get killed. It's…it's so much more complicated than just us being different. I didn't want to involve you in any of this. It's bad enough Jake had to tell you about himself."I mumbled.

Dad chuckled and looked down. "This is so weird."He whispered. I nodded in agreement. "Are you…I mean, are you still the same though?"He asked looking down at me. I shrugged. "I'm still Ariana. I'm still your oldest daughter. I'm just…different than how I was when I came back to you a few years ago."I told him.

He nodded slowly. "Have you…have you seen Liam lately?"I asked twisting my hands nervously. Dad nodded. "Yeah. He comes over a lot. Since…I mean I've been hanging out with Sue a lot. So, she brings the kids with her and Liam's with them. Why?"He asked.

I frowned and looked out into the forest. "He hasn't been coming home. He's ignoring me. He doesn't answer my calls. Carlisle said he called and asked to move in with Leah since she found her own place on the reservation. I don't…"I paused feeling the venom well up in my eyes. "I don't know what's going on."I whispered brokenly.

He pulled me into his side hugging me close. "I'll talk to him."He told me quietly. I nodded in his chest and pulled away sighing. "I love you dad."I told him smiling slightly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Love you too."


	55. Chapter 55

"Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?"Jake said shrugging. I shook my head pacing. "You don't realize the danger you've put him in. the Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."Bella said to him.

"No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different."Jake said. "And that we have a niece who we adopted."Edward commented. "I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go."

"Did you consider the physical pain you'll put Bella through?"Edward asked him angrily. "It's like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat!"I yelled stalking up to them. "And that's assuming she can control her thirst."Edward added in.

"Did you realize that Charlie will know that I lied to him? That I've been lying to him since I came home?! Do you realize how hurt he will be because of this?!"I asked him pushing him in his chest. "Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life."Jake said trying to explain.

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."Edward told him. "I'm sorry you feel that way…because he'll be here in 10 minutes."Jake said to us. "What?"Bella asked frantically.

I growled and stalked inside of the house. "Carlisle!" I yelled. He appeared in front of me immediately. "My dad's on his way. He knows that we're different. He doesn't know how we're different exactly. Jacob decided to tell my dad that he's a shape shifter."I explained as I paced in front of him.

Carlisle reached out and stopped me. "Calm down. It'll be fine. We'll make sure Bella's going to do fine. Charlie won't be hurt."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Carlisle…I've been lying to my father since I came back home. He knows that now. He'll be so hurt and crushed. He'll hate me."I whimpered. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair softly. "Shhh…he won't hate you baby. He could never hate you. You're his daughter."

Bella and Edward walked back into the house and Alice came in with Rosalie. "Bella, sit."Alice demanded as she held onto the contact lenses case. "These will irritate your eyes at first."She explained as she put the contacts into Bella's eyes.

The contacts were the brown of her human eyes. "The main thing is not to move too fast."Carlisle told her. "Try taking a seat. Cross your legs."I told her coming up beside Carlisle. Bella stood up slowly. She used her vampire speed to get to the chair causing it to be pushed back. She looked up at us before crossing her legs slowly.

I smiled slightly. "Maybe a bit slower."I said nodding. Carlisle held his pinched fingers up to show a little. "And blink at least three times a minute."Alice said. Bella started blinking a bit rapidly. "Good."Alice said smiling a bit. Bella nodded.

"For a cartoon character."Jake commented. I turned glaring at him. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close. "Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst."Carlisle said.

Bella held in her breath. "Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing. Carlisle nodded and moved his shoulders showing her. Bella slowly moved her shoulders up and down. "And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that."Rosalie added in. Bella slouched and started moving her shoulders before she stood up. "Okay. I got it. Move around, blink, slouch."She said.

I tensed up hearing dad's car pull up in front of the house. "Good luck."I told her smiling slightly as we walked out of the room. Carlisle and I walked down the stairs to the front door. Carlisle opened the door and I smiled hesitantly at dad. "Hello, Charlie."Carlisle said smiling. I looked up at my dad. "Hey."I whispered.

He stared at us. "Where's Bella?"He asked. We moved back to allow him into the house. Carlisle took my hand squeezing softly before closing the door and leading us up the stairs. Jake stood at the top of the stairs.

Edward stood up from the couch beside Bella as we walked in. Dad stopped beside Carlisle and me. Jake came up behind him. "Bella."Dad said seeing her. "Hi, dad."She said smiling. "Are you okay?"He asked. His voice held the tears he wanted to spill.

"Never better. Healthy as a horse."She told him. Dad looked back at Jake before turning to her. "You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?"He asked her. I smiled and gripped onto Carlisle's hand tighter. Jake went up and clapped dad on the shoulder. "She wishes she was that awesome."

"Let's give them some privacy."Edward said starting to walk out of the room. I frowned and followed them quickly. Carlisle led me out of the house to the balcony. "He hates me so much."I whispered brokenly. Carlisle shook his head pulling me into his chest. "No, he doesn't. He just needs to see Bella first. Then he'll come to you."He said trying to reassure me. I shook my head in his hold.

I was sitting on the steps of the back porch when the door opened. I glanced behind me and saw my dad slowly walking out of the house. I turned back around and stared at my clasped hands. He walked over and sat down next to me.

It was quiet between us. His heart was beating rapidly inside of his chest. "I never meant to hurt you."I whispered looking over at him. His head turned to me and he sighed. "I know. Just…why did you?"He asked.

"Dad…you don't understand. If I tell you any of this…you could get killed. It's…it's so much more complicated than just us being different. I didn't want to involve you in any of this. It's bad enough Jake had to tell you about himself."I mumbled.

Dad chuckled and looked down. "This is so weird."He whispered. I nodded in agreement. "Are you…I mean, are you still the same though?"He asked looking down at me. I shrugged. "I'm still Ariana. I'm still your oldest daughter. I'm just…different than how I was when I came back to you a few years ago."I told him.

He nodded slowly. "Have you…have you seen Liam lately?"I asked twisting my hands nervously. Dad nodded. "Yeah. He comes over a lot. Since…I mean I've been hanging out with Sue a lot. So, she brings the kids with her and Liam's with them. Why?"He asked.

I frowned and looked out into the forest. "He hasn't been coming home. He's ignoring me. He doesn't answer my calls. Carlisle said he called and asked to move in with Leah since she found her own place on the reservation. I don't…"I paused feeling the venom well up in my eyes. "I don't know what's going on."I whispered brokenly.

He pulled me into his side hugging me close. "I'll talk to him."He told me quietly. I nodded in his chest and pulled away sighing. "I love you dad."I told him smiling slightly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Love you too."


	56. Chapter 56

I stayed laying in bed wearing sweatpants and one of Carlisle's button up shirts. It was Liam's birthday. He was one years old and looked like he was a teenager. But he wasn't here. He wasn't with family. He was on the reservation where he continues to ignore me.

To say I was heartbroken would be an understatement. I didn't look up as Carlisle walked into the room. "You need to get up love."He said coming around to kneel on the ground beside the bed. I shook my head not saying a word.

He sighed staring at me. "Just laying in bed isn't going to help anything. You need to get up. Go bake a cake for our son. We'll go see him. I'll call Sam to find out where he is."He stated. I shook my head and buried my face in the pillow.

"If he wanted us to be there for him then he would have called. But he's been ignoring his family."I mumbled into the pillow. Carlisle sighed and ripped the comforter off of me. I curled up into a tighter ball trying to ignore him.

"Get out of this bed, Ariana. I won't put up with this anymore. If I have to make you get up, it will not be good."He growled out. I looked up at him in shock. In the whole three years we've been together, Carlisle has never ever growled or yelled at me like he just did.

I slowly lifted myself up to sit straight. I stared up at him in a little bit of fear. However, it was extremely hot watching him like this. Watching him take charge was a very big turn on.

Carlisle reached his hand out to me. I sighed and placed my hand into his. He pulled me off of the bed slowly. I stood up looking up at him so he could see the sadness that was tearing me apart. He sighed caressing my cheeks.

"I'll go bake something."I whispered pulling away from him. I walked into our closet stripping down to my underwear and bra. I grabbed the first thing that I saw, which was a dark blue dress with a black belt. I slipped it on along with a black cardigan. I put my feet into black flats before making my way out of the room entirely.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to make Liam's favorite cake from scratch. I also got out the utensils and preheated the oven.

As I started mixing the ingredients, I listened into the others. Edward and Bella were in the living room with the package they received from the Volturi. Renesmee was with Rosalie, as usual. Emmett and Jasper were watching a football game. Alice was reading or so I assumed. Carlisle was in his study. Jake was outside of the house in the backyard.

I frowned deeply wishing with all my heart that my son would be here to celebrate his first birthday with his family. I would just have to be okay with sending this cake over to him through Jacob.

I poured the batter into the circular pan and slid it onto the top oven rack before closing it and putting the timer on. I turned back to the counter and began mixing the ingredients for the icing.

I put the icing into a smaller bowl and put a lid onto it. I sighed and looked around the room. Carlisle walked in and smiled at me. I smiled softly back as he walked around the counter to me. He slid his arms around my waist puling me flush against his chest. "Are you feeling better now?"He asked quietly.

I shrugged a tiny bit. "I don't know. I feel okay but I wish that Liam was here. I guess it's hard since I've rarely ever spent more than a few days without him here with us. Now, he's nowhere to be soon for weeks."

He pulled me closer. I laid my head on his chest. He kissed the crown of my head and sighed softly. "I'm sure once he sees the cake that he will come over."

I nodded even though I didn't agree with him at all.

I pulled away as the timer went off. I walked over to the oven and put on the oven mitt. I opened the oven door and grabbed the circular pan. I brought it out and set it down on the stove to cool off before I would put the icing on it.

I put the mitt back into the drawer and turned to Carlisle. He was just staring at me. "What?"I asked him as I walked over. I placed my hands on his chest and rubbed them up and down slightly. He wrapped his arms around me smiling softly. "I love you."

I grinned up at him. "I love you too." Carlisle leaned down kissing my lips softly.

I sighed sitting down on the couch. Even with the cake, Liam never came and it's been a few weeks since then. We're now in the beginning of November.

Carlisle and I looked up as Bella walked into the room with Nessie and Jake behind them. "Irina was out there. Before I could get to her, she jumped into the water."She said shrugging her jacket off. I smiled at Nessie and helped her out of her jacket. "Why don't we just call the Denali's and see what happened?"I asked looking at my family. Carlisle nodded and stood up.

He walked to the phone pulling it off the charger. He dialed the number to the Denali clan and put the phone to his ear. He walked back over and sat down next to me. The person on the phone sounded like Kate, but I couldn't be too sure. Carlisle sighed and hung up. He leaned his elbows against his knees holding the phone in his hands. "Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us."He explained.

"It looks like she changed her mind."Edward said from his place at the piano. Renesmee was beside him with Bella leaning against it. "Maybe it was too much for her when she saw Jake. You did say he was in his wolf form."I added scooting to the edge of the couch and placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder gently.

"Wish I could have just spoken to her."Bella said. "She's family. She'll come around."Carlisle reassured and then leaned back. He lifted his arm wrapping it around my shoulders. I smiled softly and leaned into his side. Edward pressed a piano key and Renesmee copied him. He smiled and started playing the piano fully. Carlisle smiled and leaned over nuzzling his nose into my temple.


	57. Chapter 57

I smiled softly feeling Carlisle wrap his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back into his chest. "Can I help you Mr. Cullen?"I asked teasingly. He chuckled and nuzzled my neck inhaling deeply. "I love you smell. It's…intoxicating."He muttered kissing my neck softly. I shivered.

He smirked against my skin and tightened his grip on my waist. "How about a game of chess?"He asked kissing my head. I nodded my head vigorously. "I've been practicing love so I'll surely win this time."I told him narrowing my eyes playfully. He laughed taking my hands in his and pulling me along to the sitting room where the rest of the family was.

When we got in there, Edward was sitting with Nessie on the piano bench while she played. Bella, Jake, Rose, and Emmett were standing around the piano. Jasper was sitting on the couch reading one of his American history books. I had no idea where Alice was.

I smiled as Carlisle set up the board. He was black and I was white. We began the game and slowly progressed. I was taking my sweet time trying to beat Carlisle. I smirked as he made a sort of bad move and shook my head slightly. He chuckled smirking at me.

Alice walked into the room and then gasped suddenly. The vase she was holding dropped and broke all over the floor. Jasper ran to her side immediately. "What is it, Alice?"He asked. Carlisle and I stood up. "The Volturi. They're coming for us."She said looking at us.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina."Alice said. Bella moved closer to Nessie. "Honey, come here."She said causing Nessie to move in front of her. Carlisle walked up beside me. "Why?"He asked Alice.

"What did Irina see in the woods?"Edward asked Bella and Jake. We looked over. "We were just walking."Bella said shrugging. "Ness was catching snowflakes."Jake added. "Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an Immortal Child."Edward said looking up. I turned to Carlisle. He grabbed my hand. "Come on."He said and walked us all up to his office. He pulled away from me and grabbed a book. He laid it down on the table and opened it up. Bella sat down in front of the book to look through it.

I sat down at the table next to Bella. Carlisle leaned against it next to me to explain. "The Immortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost."Carlisle explained.

"So the Denalis' mother made an Immortal Child?"Bella asked him. Carlisle nodded. "Yes. And she paid the price."He said. "Well, Rennesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day."Bella said.

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?"Jake asked us. Edward shook his head. "Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts."Edward told him. "So we fight."Jake stated.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane."Jasper said. "Alec's even worse."Alice added.

"Well, then we convince them."Bella growled. "They're coming to kill us, not to talk."Emmett commented from behind us. "No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world."Edward said looking at him. "I won't ask them to fight."Carlisle denied.

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we can convince the Volturi to listen."Edward corrected.

I stood up and placed my hands on his chest. "We can ask this of our friends. If they don't want to, then they don't have to. It's just to witness."I told him. Carlisle looked down at me before taking my hands in his and nodding.

I sighed placing Carlisle's laptop into his case. "At least we're going to London again. You promised me we would go back. Remember?"I asked him smiling. He chuckled nodding. "It was your first trip out of the country."

"All right. Let's get this show on the road."Jake said walking in with a backpack. He stopped as he stared out the window. We ran outside to see Sam there holding a piece of paper.

He handed the paper to Carlisle. He opened it up to read. "Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed out lands to the ocean last night."Sam told us. Carlisle folded the note up. I walked over to him. "Carlisle?"I asked softly in worry.

He sighed wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me in tight. "They've left us."He said. "Why?"Rose asked a bit angrily. He shook his head looking down. "She didn't say."

"Can I see that?"Bella asked walking over. Carlisle handed her the note. She opened it up and read it. I frowned and looked up at Carlisle. He tried to give me a reassuring smile but it only came out as a grimace.

We all started heading off into different directions to gather as many witnesses as we could.


	58. Chapter 58

"Amun, please!"Carlisle begged following after his Egyptian friends. He stopped and turned to us. "I can't help you, Carlisle."He said looking at us. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't urgent."Carlisle urged.

"You must go."Amun said. The water from the pool started lifting up blocking the way to the door. We looked across from us to see a woman and a man. He was holding his hands up controlling the water. "I'd like to hear about it."He said with an accented voice.

"I never get to meet any of Amun's friends. He likes to keep me hidden."He said smirking. I smiled brightly watching. "I can't imagine why."Carlisle commented a bit sarcastically.

He moved his hands to the pool dropping the water. It spilled over the edges and got on our feet. I giggled holding onto Carlisle's hand. Carlisle and I walked around to meet with the two new people. Carlisle held his hand out to the man. "Carlisle."He introduced. The man grabbed Carlisle's shaking it. "Benjamin."

We finally made it back home within a few days with a guest in the back seat. Carlisle and I got out of the car to meet up with Edward and Bella.

"How many came?"Carlisle asked them. "Eighteen. You have some good friends."Edward said smiling slightly. I looked down at Bella. "And Alice?" I asked a bit hopefully. She shook her head. I frowned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, we'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run. That's what you've brought me. Some friend, Carlisle."Alistair sneered. Carlisle chuckled slightly. "Alistair, come meet everyone."Carlisle said waving his hand over.

"I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi."Alistair said shaking his head. "It won't come to a fight."Carlisle stated. "I'll be in the attic."He said turning and jumping onto the roof.

I sighed looking down at Bella. "He's not really a people person from what I can tell."I told her shaking my head. Bella gave Carlisle and I a look. I smiled and linked our arms together as we walked into the house.

I walked over to the Denali's and hugged them each. "I'm so glad to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances though."I said softly. They smiled at me. "We're sorry about this."Kate said softly. I nodded looking around at the others in the house.

"Where's Liam?"Carmen asked curiously. I tensed up. Carlisle rushed over taking me into his arms. "Liam's…he hasn't been here in a few months."He told them. I brushed him off and walked away to the kitchen. "Ariana has been taking it hard. He refuses to speak to us anymore. We haven't seen or talked to him in months. I fear what will happen if he doesn't speak to his mother soon."I heard Carlisle tell them.

I leaned against the counter and curled my hands into fists against the edges. The counters crushed beneath my fingers. Fingers grabbed onto my hand pulling me away and into a chest. It was Carlisle. I dry sobbed into his sweater. "I'm sorry my love."He whispered into my hair. I shook my head quickly. "It's not your fault."I whispered back to him.

I watched as a few of the vampires in our home started going outside. I followed Carlisle to the backyard where I could see Senna and Zafrina standing in front of Edward and Bella. I assumed that they were showing Bella Zafrina's power. She was able to put any image into a person's head. It really freaked me out at first.

Carlisle and I walked back there along with Kate, Garrett, Tanya, and Carmen. Eleazar suddenly came out to stand between the four. "Edward, you didn't tell me your wife is a shield."He said as he walked to them.

I could see Edward look down at Bella in shock. "What's a shield?"Bella asked a little excited. "The ones I've met are so different."He told her.

"It's a defensive talent."Eleazar told her. Edward looked back at Bella. "It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't."Edward explained.

"You have a very powerful gift."Eleazar complimented. We finally made it to the five. Kate suddenly grabbed onto Bella's hand and zapped her. "Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. That should have put her on her ass."Kate commented.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated."Garrett commented from beside us. We all looked over at him. Kate held her palm out to him wiggling her fingers. "Maybe it only works on the weak."She said smirking.

Garrett stared at her a moment until he finally reached over slowly with his finger. "Garrett, I wouldn't."Carlisle commented slightly smirking. Garrett's finger touched Kate's palm and he was down on his knees immediately. You could see the electricity flowing through his body as he went down.

Garrett stared up at Kate in awe. "You are an amazing woman."He complimented. I smiled and looked up at Carlisle. He grinned down at me and pecked my lips.

All of our heads whipped around as we heard the leaves and sticks on the ground rustling or cracking. Someone was coming this way. The shape shifters were growling and barking. They must be following and trying to get the people.

We took off running into the woods and came upon the wolves. I stopped just behind Carlisle looking up at two vampires sitting on the rocks. "Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home."Carlisle said. I moved closer to Carlisle slipping my hand into his.

"What are they doing here?"Kate asked quietly from behind us.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone."The blonde one said with an accent. "We didn't do what we were accused of."Carlisle called out.

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle."He said. The other one with the black hair spoke from the side. "We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged."

"We're not going to fight the Volturi."I spoke up from my spot beside Carlisle. The two looked at me. "Shame."The blonde one said. He turned to the other. "Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed."

"They enjoy a good fight."He said laughing. Eleazar stepped up beside us. "Aro has witnesses?"He asked. We looked back at him. "Aw. Still hoping they'll listen?"The blonde asked.


	59. Chapter 59

When we got back inside the house with Vladimir and Stefan, we gathered everyone into the living room.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime."Eleazar explained to us.

"So he's done this before?"Bella asked from beside Jake. "It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern."Eleazar stated.

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant."Carlisle said from beside me on the couch. "This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard."

"This is all about Alice. He has no one like her."Edward commented from his place standing up. "Why is why she left."Bella growled. "Why does he need witnesses?"Emmett asked Eleazar.

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven."Alistair finally spoke. I grabbed onto Carlisle's hand and squeezed a little too tightly. Amun and his wife started walking out. "Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving."He spoke.

"And where will you go?"Edward asked him. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live."

Jake stood up from his seat. "The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

We turned as Kate, Tanya, and Carmen stood. "We will fight. "Tanya said.

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule."Garrett commented.

"We'll join you."Benjamin agreed stepping up. Amun turned to him. "No."

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."He told the man.

Bella stood up beside Jake. "We will stand with you."Senna said. The Irish coven stood up as well. "So will we."

Peter and Charlotte stepped forward. I stood up from my place on the couch and moved next to Carlisle. The others stood up as well nodding their agreement to fight. "That didn't take much."Vladimir commented.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."Edward said. Everyone went about their own thing. Alistair came up to us and leaned in close to Carlisle. "We'll see."He scoffed and walked out of the room.

I sighed and leaned my head down onto Carlisle's shoulder in exhaustion.

Carlisle and I were somewhere deep in the woods away from everyone that night. I was leaning back into his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I sighed and looked up at the stars. "We could die."I commented softly. Carlisle hummed and ran his lips softly along my exposed neck. "Carlisle, I…I can't lose you."I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

He let me go and turned me around to face him. His hands came up and cupped my cheeks. "We're not going to die. You're never going to lose me. "He whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hands trying to comfort myself.

"We could die and Liam would never know until it was too late."I whispered brokenly. Carlisle pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my tightly. He rubbed his hands along my back and whispered comforting words to me. "I promise you, Ariana. I will get our son here for you."

I shook my head pulling away enough to look up at him. "Don't make promises you cannot keep, my love."I leaned up on my tip toes and placed my lips onto his in a chaste kiss. I pulled away completely from him and started the trek back to the house.


	60. Chapter 60

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Bella, and the Denalis along with Garrett were spread out in the living room and dining area talking about what will happen when the Volturi come.

I was sitting on the arm of Carlisle's chair. "Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves."Edward explained looking at Carlisle.

"Too bad we don't all have your shield."Garrett said to Bella. She shook her head. "Doesn't help me fight, though."

"No, but you could help the rest of us, if you could project it."Tanya told her. Bella looked confused. "What do you mean?"She asked.

"I mean shield someone other than yourself."Tanya said. "Is that possible?"Bella asked. "Gifts can be developed. Over time."Carlisle said.

"At first, mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body."Kate told her. "How do you do it?"Bella asked anxiously. Kate sighed. Bella grabbed her hand squeezing. "Tell me."

"Ow."Kate said looking down at her hand. "Why don't we take this outside?"I asked standing up. Kate, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Garrett, and I headed out to the backyard.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you."Kate explained to Bella.

We stood there watching as Bella concentrated on trying to project her shield. We could see this blurry aura sort of around Bella. It started expanding outwards until it snapped back. I looked up hearing a small creak and saw Alistair standing on a tree branch. I shook my head slightly and turned back to Bella as Kate talked.

"I think she needs something to motivate her."Kate said looking up at Edward. Edward stepped between them nervously. "No."Bella denied.

"It's all right, I can take it."Edward said to her reassuringly. You could still hear the nervousness in his voice. "He says that now."Garrett commented from beside me. I smirked slightly. "Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting."Emmett taunted.

Edward and Kate held their hands out to each other. "Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet."Bella called. Their hands touched and Edward went down grunting. "I'm sorry. I said that I wasn't ready."Bella apologized.

"Dude, you're not motivating her."Emmett scolded. Edward looked up at him in disbelief. "Do you wanna try?"Edward asked standing up. Emmett held his hands up in a surrendering way.

Bella focused and you could see her shield expand. Kate touched Edward's neck and he went down again groaning. "Kate!"Bella yelled.

"You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?"Kate asked stepping back to the house slightly. Bella stepped forward. "Are you crazy?"She asked angrily. Edward stood up. Kate held her hand out. "All right. This one's on full power."

Edward slowly held his hand out for Kate and closed his eyes. Kate placed her hand around his wrist electrocuting him. Bella's shield looked as if it wrapped around Edward's body. After a few seconds, Edward's eyes opened up. Kate stopped pulling her hand away. "It's painful, but it's bearable."He commented.

Bella grinned happily and nodded. "Okay, we should go again."She said firmly. Edward stepped back. "Emmett."He volunteered. Emmett stepped back shaking his head. "I'm good."

I giggled and stepped forward. "You're a bunch of babies."I commented. When I was in between Bella and Kate, I looked at Bella and narrowed my eyes. "Do not let me get hurt."I warned. She smirked and nodded her head. I turned back to Kate and held out my hand. "Let's do this."I said through a breath.

I felt something surround me and then Kate placed her hand on my arm like she did to Edward. I felt a tingling sensation on my arm but that was it. I giggled staring at my arm in awe. "Wow."I breathed.

Kate pulled her hand away and then whatever was surrounding me vanished. I turned to the three men who were all looking shocked. I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. "Like I said, babies."I turned and took off to the house. I got to the back doors and walked inside.

Carlisle flashed in front of me and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you up to mister?"I asked leaning into him. He chuckled and placed his hands on my waist. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"He asked staring down at me.

I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck and played with his hair. "You have this mischievous glint in your eyes. You're smirking and you only do that when you're up to something or being very naughty."I said and then leaned up. I pressed our lips together deeply and then pulled away.

He chuckled running his hands down my arms to take my hands. He intertwined our fingers together. "Maybe I am up to something. You won't know until you find out."He teased. I giggled and followed him as he started walking. "Where are we going?"I asked him. He led us up the stairs of the house and into our bedroom.

He pulled away closing and locking the bedroom door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at him confused. He walked in front of me to stand in between my legs. "You know I love you right?"He asked me. I nodded my head slowly staring up at him curiously.

"After all of this is over…I want to take a trip with you."He said slowly. I stared up at him confused. "A trip? To where? Would it be just me and you?"I fired the questions at him. He chuckled. "Yes, a trip. The destination is a surprise, but just know that you will love it. Yes, it would only be me and you."

I sat on the bed staring up at Carlisle in thought. "Why?"I asked finally. He smiled lovingly down at me. "It's going to be a trip to rediscover our relationship. With everything that's been going on…I think that we need some time away from everything and everyone. Let it just be me and you like it was for the entire first year we were together. We'll go on dates, have sex like it was our first time, kiss in various places, and do things that a normal married couple would do."

"So…no drama, no evil vampires. None of that?"I asked a little hopefully. He nodded his head and kissed my knuckles softly. "Just us."He breathed against my knuckles. I smiled up at him and nodded. "I really like the sound of that."I confessed. He smiled brightly and pulled me so I was on my feet. When he pulled me in close, I buried my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. "I love you Carlisle."I whispered.

"I love you too Ariana."He whispered back into my hair.


	61. Chapter 61

I sighed softly hanging up the phone. Another call to Liam. Another no answer from Liam. I was honestly starting to lose hope that he would ever talk to us again.

I felt a presence behind me so I turned around. Rosalie stood there staring at me. "Are you okay?"She asked me quietly. I looked down to the ground shuffling my feet before finally glancing back up at her. I shook my head slightly.

"No, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay since my son left without so much as a goodbye and refused to talk to me. I'm not okay with how our family is always being targeted. I'm not okay with anything anymore."I confessed to her as venom developed in my eyes but never falling down my cheeks.

Rosalie walked forward and enveloped me in her arms. "I'm so sorry that you're feeling this way. I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. But you're not alone in any of it. Carlisle is here for you. The rest of us are here for you."She said comfortingly.

I nodded slowly and pulled away. "I just…the longer it becomes from the day that he left…the faster my hope diminished that he'll ever come back."I whispered.

"He will come back."She said firmly. I smiled weakly at her. "I hope so."

Carlisle walked through the doorway and smiled slightly seeing us. Rose gave me on more hug before walking past Carlisle and out of the door. He walked over to me. "He still didn't answer?"He asked. I shook my head sighing.

"I'm hoping he'll be at Dad's tomorrow for Christmas. That way he'll have no excuse not to talk to us."I told him leaning against the counter next to him. He smiled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do you have all of the gifts for tomorrow?"He asked. I nodded. "They're in the car. Dad said we should be over around noon."I told him.

I smiled seeing my dad along with Sue standing outside as we pulled up to the house. Bella, Edward, and Nessie were right behind us. I got out of the car and ran to my dad. I hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas dad."He chuckled hugging me back. "Merry Christmas sweetie."

I pulled away to give Sue a hug and wished her a merry Christmas as well. I walked back to the car and helped Carlisle pull out the presents we had. We walked inside followed by the others. When we got into the living room, I froze in the doorway. Liam sat there on the couch with Leah and Seth.

Jake was on sitting down on the floor. Carlisle gently pushed me into the room also noticing Liam. He never once looked at us as we walked in. I walked over to the tree setting the presents down with Carlisle. He pulled me away gently to stand in the kitchen.

He cupped my face staring into my eyes. "It's okay."He whispered so only I would hear him. I nodded trying to stay calm. He let go of my face and held onto my hand. We walked back into the living room. "All right! Present time! Let's go!"Dad yelled clapping his hands.

I smiled softly and leant back against Carlisle who was leaning against the wall. "Seth, Leah, stop eating."Dad said looking down at them. I smiled. He had two other children to care for now. Dad waved Bella and Edward into the room. "Jake, you start. Get it going."He said.

Jake pulled a present from the table and handed it to Renesmee. "What did you get me?"Seth asked Leah. "I'm not giving you anything."She told him. I smiled at their banter. "Well, dad, we didn't have time to wrap yours, but here it is."Bella said handing dad an envelope.

"It's a five day fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for you and Sue."Bella told him. "You leave tomorrow."Edward said. Dad looked up at them. "Wow, that's really nice. Thank you."He said. He started shaking his head. "Tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow."

"I made arrangements for you at work."Sue commented coming back into the room with a beer. "Sneaky. And extravagant."He commented. "And non-refundable, I'm afraid."Edward added.

"You two trying to get rid of me?"He asked suddenly. "Cause it's working!"He called chuckling. "Fraser River. That means we'll be chasing Cutthroat."Dad said. Sue went over sitting on the arm of his chair. "We might even hook a Rainbow or some Bulls."

"Woman knows her trout."He said taking a sip of his beer. I giggled and pulled away from Carlisle. I walked over to the tree and grabbed a present. I threw it to dad and he caught it. He stared up at me in confusion. "What's this?"He asked. I smirked. "It's your present."

He sighed and tore into the wrapping. When it was all off, he stared down at the box in shock. "It's the new tackle box you have been looking at down at the fishing store. Sue told me about it."I informed him. He chuckled and nodded. "Thanks."

Sue grabbed some more presents handing them to Seth, Leah, and Liam. When Liam opened his, he smiled brightly and laughed. "Thanks, mom."He stood up and hugged Sue. I froze completely.

I couldn't hear or feel anything. My insides were screaming. My heart felt like it was literally tearing itself apart. I could hear a jumble of voices but couldn't make out any of them. I just kept hearing Liam repeat those words.

I blinked suddenly and everything was back to normal. Except everyone was staring at me. Carlisle was looking at me with worry and heartbreak. My eyes moved to dad and Sue. Dad looked guilty and sad. Sue looked the same.

I looked down feeling foolish and completely heartbroken. "We're…um…we're gonna go. It's been a long day."I whispered, voice cracking. I cleared my throat and then turned walking out of the room. When I made it out of the house, I turned tail and ran into the woods. I took off at vampire speed.

I stopped in a tiny clearing and screamed out in agony. I fell to my knees sobbing dryly. I beat against the ground pulling grass and dirt out and throwing them around. I leaned down with my forehead to the ground sobbing.

Hands came down onto me pulling me up into arms. I leaned into them still sobbing my heart out. "Sh…"Carlisle whispered. He kissed my head softly and rubbed my back and arms soothingly. However, I felt nothing. It was all starting to go numb.


	62. Chapter 62

I forced myself to smile as we all gathered in the woods close to the place of the battle. Jake was getting firewood set up. Bella and Edward had a tent set up for Jake and Nessie to sleep in. It was snowing.

Benjamin used his powers and lit the wood. "That's what I'm talking about."Jake commented and walked around to sit on the log beside Benjamin and Tia.

"A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories."Jake said. He then looked up at the others. "Or just standing there like freaking statues."

Garrett flashed to a log. "Name any American battle. I was there."He told Jake. "Little Bighorn."Jake said. Garrett held up his pinched thumb and forefinger. "I was this close to biting Cluster. But the Indians got him first."

Kate flashed over to his lap. "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own."Kate said.

The Irish coven flashed over to another log. "If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish."

"You lost the Eleven Years' War."Garrett said. "Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion."He commented. I actually cracked a small genuine smile at that.

The rest of us gathered around the fire. "When we ruled, everything came to us."Vladimir began. "Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"We were honest about what we were."Stefan added. "We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify."Vladimir said. "Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles."Stefan said.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages."Vladimir told us. I looked over at Carlisle and he was already looking at me. I gave him a weak smile. I still felt very empty and numb inside, but Carlisle was the light and warmth.

Carlisle walked over to me and pulled me away from everyone. Once we were out of hearing range, he pulled me into his arms. My body sagged into his. "I'm sorry my love."He whispered. I shook my head pulling away from him. "It's not your fault Carlisle. It's mine. I was the terrible mother. I should have known that motherhood was never for me. It's fine. I can see that now."I told him smiling weakly.

He shook his head. "No, Ariana. You were never a bad mother. I don't know why this happened but it was not your fault."

I looked down to the snow covered ground. It had to be my fault though. Why else would my own flesh and blood not want me as their mother? Why would they call someone else mom? I must have done something wrong.

Carlisle pinched my chin lifting my head up. He stared into my eyes. "This could very well be our last night together. I don't want to spend it like this."He whispered moving his hand to stroke my cheek softly. I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."I apologized.

He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed softly. "From the moment I laid eyes on you in that hospital waiting room, I knew I loved you."

I smiled a little. "You kissed me not even five minutes after meeting me for the first time."I said remembering that day almost three years ago. He chuckled nodding. "I couldn't help myself. Your blood called to me in a way that blood has never done before. I knew you were mine, Ariana."

I stared up at him lovingly. "I would never change a thing. I knew I was finally living when I met you. It felt like everything fell into place once our eyes locked."

He leaned down bumping our noses together. I giggled softly and his smile widened. My lips slowly fell down into a frown. "We should get Jake to give Liam our goodbye if we don't make it."I said quietly. I played with the lapels of his jacket. He nodded against my head.

We walked back towards the group, stopping still a bit ways away from them. "Jacob."I called. His head turned to us. I waved him over. He got up and jogged over. "Yeah?"He asked putting his hands into his pockets. I crossed my arms over my chest. "We need you to give Liam a message if we don't…"I trailed off knowing he understood. He nodded.

I took a deep breath feeling the venom well up in my eyes. "I want you to tell him that I love him. That I'll always love him. Tell him that I hope that he lives a happy and successful life with Leah. Tell him to take care of my dad. Tell him to have many children so I can have a whole football team of grandchildren."I said smiling slightly. "I just want him to be happy." I whispered softly.

I leant up and kissed Carlisle's cheek before walking over to a set of trees that were a bit farther away from everyone else. I tensed slightly when Bella came up next to me. "What is it?"I asked her. "I'm sorry."She whispered.

I turned to her. "Right now, I don't care if you're sorry. You don't understand a single thing about this. You have your daughter. She loves you and Edward more than anything. You have everything you ever wanted Bella, like usual. While I'm left wanting and heartbroken. No matter what, it's always going to be like this. You getting your every desire and wish fulfilled while I bust my ass off to get what I want and it still ends up hurting me. So don't tell me you're sorry when you have no clue about anything."I growled out angrily at her.

I turned and jumped up into the trees. I sat on a branch and leant against the trunk. I ran my hands through my hair before pulling on it slightly. I would probably regret all of that when I could actually think through things and feel something again.

I looked up as Carlisle sat down on the branch next to me. "You still have me."He said quietly. I nodded and scooted over to lean my head on my shoulder. His hand rested on my thigh and squeezed gently as we watched the sky.


	63. Chapter 63

In the morning, I walked up to Bella sighing. "I'm really sorry about last night. I'm just… I'm having a really difficult time."I told her apologizing. She smiled softly and pulled me into a hug. "It's fine."

I nodded against her before pulling away. I walked over to Carlisle and he grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers. Everyone started walking to the clearing. We were all in groups or pairs according to our coven or significant other.

The packs were going to stay hidden until the Volturi got here. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were in the middle in front of everyone, sort of leading us if you will. Carlisle and I stood to the side behind them. Everyone else were paired off in a sort of triangle.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."I heard Garrett tell Kate. "Now you tell me."She said. I smiled slightly at them.

I looked at Carlisle and grabbed his hand tightly. He smiled at me gently and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

The Volturi came out of the trees. "The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!"Garrett called out quietly.

The entire tree lining was filled with people walking in black. They slowly parted in the middle to give way for the Volturi and the Guard. "Aro's looking for Alice."Edward told Bella. Irina was behind the Volturi.

The packs howled and started coming out to stand amongst us. This caused the Volturi to stop. They dropped their hoods.

Carlisle started to walk forward but I stopped him not letting go of his hand. He turned back to me and gave me a small smile. I squeezed his hand letting go slowly. He turned back and continued to walk in front of us.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."Carlisle began. "Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, considering the battalion you've assembled against us."Aro countered.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."Carlisle told him. "We see the child. Do not treat us as fools."Caius growled.

"She is not an Immortal!"Carlisle called out looking around. "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look."He turned back to us holding his hand out to Nessie. "See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!"Caius yelled. Aro held his hand up to silence Caius. "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."He said holding his hand out for Edward to take as he stepped forward.

Edward started walking forward towards the Volturi. Aro grabbed Edward's hand reading his thoughts. He laughed slightly. "I'd like to meet her."Aro requested.

Edward turned back. Jake growled. They started walking forward until Bella turned back to look at Emmett. He walked forward to walk beside Jake. I bit my lip in worry.

"Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you."He complimented before looking at Nessie. He suddenly started laughing manically. "I hear her strange heart."

Nessie walked forward. "Hello Aro." She placed her hand onto Aro's cheek showing him her memories. "Magnifico!"He commented in awe.

He pulled away to stand up. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."Aro told his witnesses. "Impossible!"Caius denied.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?"Aro asked him. They started walking back towards us. Jake growled at them before coming back though. "Bring the informer forward."Caius said over his shoulder.

Irina was brought forward and everyone else surrounded them to watch. Caius pointed towards us. "Is that the child you saw?"He asked her. She looked over before looking down shaking her head. "I'm not sure."

"Jane."He called.

"She's changed. This child is bigger."Irina said quickly. "Then your allegations were false."Caius accused.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake."She told them. She looked over to us and mouthed she was sorry.

A torch was lit by Demetri. "Caius, no!"Edward yelled. Two guards ripped her arms off. "Irina!"Kate and Tanya yelled going forward. Felix ripped Irina's head off. Caius lit Irina's body on fire.

The guys tried to tackle Kate and Tanya to stop them from going to the Volturi. Garrett held Kate back. Emmett and Eleazar held Tanya back. "Blind them."Edward told Zafrina.

"Give me my sight back."Tanya told them. "Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die."Edward reasoned. They were given their sight back and let go.

"Pain."Jane stated. Edward grunted and fell down to his knees. Bella stepped forward and suddenly we were all shrouded in her shield. Edward stood up and walked back over to Bella perfectly fine. Jane's eyes darted around trying to use her power. "It's working."He said. Jane started forward until Alec stopped her. His mist started coming out until Aro stopped him.

"Aro you see there's no law broken here."Carlisle said.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?"He asked stepping forward holding his hands out at his side. "For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind."Aro said turning around to face his group.

"Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."Aro stated.

Aro gasped. "Alice."Edward and Aro whispered together. I gasped slightly seeing Alice and Jasper come walking up past us. They walked towards the Volturi before being stopped by the Guard. "My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind. Let me show you."Alice said holding her hand out to him.


	64. Chapter 64

"Brother?"Caius asked uncertainly. Aro motioned her forward. She moved past the guards holding them. Demetri slapped Jasper.

Aro grabbed onto Alice's hand. They stood there staring at each other for a few mintues. He suddenly pulled his hand away as if Alice shocked him.

He looked over at us in shock. "Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course."Alice told him harshly.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat."Caius said.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?"Edward asked.

"Of course. But that cannot be known."Caius said. Alice walked back a little. "Actually, it can."Edward said.

We looked behind us and three people were walking forward. I gasped seeing Liam walking by the two other people. "No. No. Liam!"I exclaimed running forward only to be stopped by Carlisle and Emmett. I struggled against them. Liam looked back at me with this horribly guilty look and smiled slightly at me.

The Volturi stared at me as I struggled. "I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil."Alice told them.

"We have enough witnesses."Caius said. "Let him speak, brother."Aro interrupted.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child and this boy here."He said motioning slightly to Liam. "A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."He told the Volturi.

"How old are you?"Bella asked stepping forward. They looked back at us. "150 years."He stated.

"At what age did you reach maturity?"Aro asked. "I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." He said.

"And your diet?"Aro asked.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."The man said. They looked to Liam. "What about yourself?"Aro asked.

"My mother, Ariana, is the mate of Carlisle Cullen. She became pregnant with me before the others left her and my aunt. I'm only a year old. I eat mostly human food, but I like to hunt at least once a month."Liam told them.

"These children are much like us."Marcus spoke. "Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies."Caius said still trying for a fight. Aro placed a hand on Caius' arm.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today."Aro told them. They started walking away back to the treeline. Aro turned back to us though. "Such a prize."He said before taking off.

Vladimir and Stefan walked forward. "We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack."Vladimir said stopping in front of Carlisle. "Not today."Carlisle told them. "You're all fools!"Stefan called.

Carlisle walked to me and put his arm around my waist. "The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here."Stefan said. They took off to the woods. I looked up at Carlisle. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

We pulled apart just as Liam walked over to us. I turned to face him. He stopped in front of me and looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry."He said. I stared at him. "I know I probably hurt you…but it was only so this plan would work."He said looking up at me.

I frowned deeply. "I'm really sorry about hurting you when I called Sue, mom." He said wringing his hands. Carlisle squeezed my waist. I stepped up and pulled Liam into my arms hugging him extremely tightly.

"I love you so much Liam. I forgive you. But you're going to be so grounded for the next century. You're never leaving your room no matter where we are."I told him pulling away. He chuckled nodding. "I can accept that."

Carlisle walked over wrapping us both in his arms. We hugged each other tightly.

I smiled and waved to the Denali's as they took off back to Alaska. I turned to Carlisle and smiled brightly. "So…are we going on that trip now?"I asked a bit excitedly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Alice already packed our bags. Don't even think about asking because it's a surprise."He said pulling me close to him. I groaned playfully placing my hands on his chest.

I turned to look at our family. They were all smiling and laughing with each other and the others who were about to leave. "We're finally getting our happily ever after."I said softly. Carlisle turned my head to face him and smiled. "Yes, we are."He leaned down claiming my lips lovingly.


End file.
